Bitter Memories
by BlackHeartCrimsonTears
Summary: Warning: The first chapters of this story have favorite characters dying. Kagome loses her friends in the final battle with Naraku. She makes a wish with unwanted side affects.IYxYYH HieiKagome
1. The Final Battle

            Hey everyone!  This is my third fanfic, and they are all different, please check them all out!.  I love Reviews; in fact I live for them!  Tell me what you think I want to know!  Enjoy! 

I do not owe either the InuYasha characters or those of YuYu Hakusho.

Warning!!!  Graphic gory scenes to ensue, please avoid reading this fic if you are not of a suitable age, or do not have parent consent!  You have been warned!

Bitter Memories Chapter one : Final battle 

            The dark shadows shifted over the battlefield.  Dead demons lay scattered, their arms and legs twisted, their blood mixing together.  Corpses littered the ground; the gore was enough to make any sane person ill.  In the midst of all the carnage a half-demon, a kitsune pup, a fire-cat demon, and three humans stood against the awesome force of Naraku's armies.  They were all exhausted, blood, tears, and sweat dripped from them.  It was the final stand and they all knew it.  The modern girl stood a little away from the group, her shield of miko power protecting the pup and herself.  Naraku stood directly in front of the small group.  His white baboon pelt clung to his body, keeping his form shadowed.  With a cry of frustration, and anger the Inu-hanyou lunged at Naraku, brandishing his sword.  His cry seemed to echo all around the field as the power of his sword gathered.

            The whole world seemed to stop.  It was holding its breath to see how the hanyou faired.  What none of them were expecting was the interference of a single undead miko.  Naraku sidestepped the hanyou's attack, just as the miko stepped directly into the path of the Wind Scar.  There was nothing he could do, and it was written all over his face.  The Wind Scar tore into the dead girl's body.  Her whisper was to be forever etched into the mind of all the on lookers.

            "InuYasha?"  It was a plea, laced with confusion.  Naraku had pulled his trunk card and InuYasha had walked right into his trap.  The hanyou known as InuYasha fell to his knees.  He didn't even have a body to hold of his beloved.  Naraku's evil chuckle was almost tangible, while InuYasha's cry of pain and sorrow was indeed felt by the people gathered.

            "KIKYOU!  NOOOOOOOOOO!"  InuYasha sat, glued to the spot were his beloved had fallen.  His sword lay forgotten at his side.  Warm tears flowed from his face as his companions sought for something to say to comfort their friend.  The miko holding the kitsune was the first to notice Naraku's movement, closely followed by the others.  They could only watch as Naraku struck at the heartbroken hanyou.

            "INUYASHA!  LOOK OUT!"  The miko's voice seemed to bring InuYasha out of his mourning stupor.  He looked up, pale blue eyes full of fear met with vibrant gold ones shimmering in sorrow.  Naraku's tentacle lashed out at the unsuspecting InuYasha.  The tentacle ripped through the hanyou body with a sickening crack and slurp.  InuYasha's eyes never left the miko's as the blood rushed from the wound.  Naraku removed his tentacle, leaving a giant whole where the hanyou's heart had been.  InuYasha's eyes glazed over, but before slipping into death's embrace he called to the miko that had stolen his heart.

            "Kagome?!?"  His voice slurred and blood spurted from his mouth.  Kagome cried out, her face contorted in pain.  She began to sob as InuYasha's lifeless body tumbled to the ground.  The other two humans watched as their companion fell.  The human girl was in shock, her best friend Kagome was inconsolably sobbing, and Naraku had taken yet another person she cared for.  In her shocked state the girl never saw the demon, until it was too late.  Kagura, Naraku's minion raced at the taijiya's turned back.  Raising her fan, Kagura let lose a strong surge of wind blades.  The taijiya turned to the sound of Kagura's voice only to be met by the wind sorceress's blades.  Her mouth formed a perfect 'o' in her surprise.  The blades tore through the girl's body and her pet's.  The force of the impact sent the dying girl to the ground several feet from her previous position.  The monk turned when he heard the taijiya's shout of surprise.  The girl lay in a pool of her own blood, the ground already greedily lapping it up.  Her brown lifeless eyes stared up at the sky, her face frozen in a look of shock.

            "SANGO!"  The monk felt numb.  His body just refused to work.  He had over time fallen in love with the tough, and beautiful girl.  He took in her limp body, a shell of it's former glory, and nearly threw up.  Suddenly, his legs began to move and before he knew it he fell to his knees at Sango's side.  Lifting her upper body into his lap he cradled the dead girl's head to his own.  His tears fell to her face with tiny plops.  His entire being was shaking with a sorrow he had never known.  As he looked over her body it only became worse.

            Kagome had heard the monk's shout, and quickly looked up in time to see her best friend fall to the ground lifeless.  Her tears had stopped, now she just felt empty, lost.  She wanted to run to the fallen girl, but her legs had given out with InuYasha's death.  She was plastered to the ground, now it was her turn to watch once again as another friend fell to their carelessness.  While the monk was absorbed in his pain, Naraku had positioned himself behind his victim.  Kagome's throat had closed up; she couldn't even scream a warning to the monk.  Instead, the kitsune she had been holding raced from her grasp and ran toward the monk and fallen girl with incredible speed.  Kagome's body when stiff with shock, she tried to call to them many times but her mouth only opened and closed with out sound.  Just as the kit reached the monk Naraku attacked.  Naraku's tentacles struck the monk in the back, and then ripped out of his side.  Blood splattered the shocked kit, covering him.  The kit's voice was working fine, and he spoke out.

            "Miroku!!  Sango!  NOOOOOO!  Please don't leave us!  YOU!"  The kit turned enraged on the dark hanyou.  His tiny form splattered in guts and blood, shook in his pure hatred.  As he leapt toward the cause of all their troubles, Kagome found her voice.

            "Shippo!  NOOO, get away from him!"  Her voice was strained and held her motherly concern for the kit.  The kit turned slightly at the sound of her voice.  His eyes grew large in pain as the evil Naraku's claws ripped through the child's stomach.  Kagome watched as her adopted son's life was stolen from him.  Naraku was shaking with laughter; his red-glowing eyes watched the play of emotions on the young miko's angelic face.  She looked from her son's body to that of her friends.  Miroku had been split in two.  His upper portion still held Sango.  Sango's body was twisted with Miroku's.  Her eyes quickly averted their gaze to that of InuYasha.  InuYasha lay on the ground, his inert eyes still taking in the miko before him.  Something in side the miko snapped.  She felt a rage well up in her like none before.  'Naraku was going to pay.  No one takes the lives of my friends, my son, and the man I loved without going straight to hell!'  Much to the surprise of the dark hanyou, Kagome got up.  With deliberated slowness she stalked towards the hanyou that caused all her pain.

            Kagura attempted to approach the miko.  She had readied her fan, just as she got in striking distance Kagome's hand lifted and previously untapped power rushed from her.  Kagura's scream was silenced as the white light enveloped her.  Kagome's face was a calm mask.  Her emotions lay buried deep within her.  Naraku looked to this new twist in interest.

            Everyone on, or near the field could feel the miko's strength.  It was a humbling experience.  Her power radiated from her in waves.  Her entire being began to glow with her power.  Soon she was completely covered in it.  Her blue eyes glowed in an eerie way.  Her body was glowing white; her clothes had been purified from her body.  She seemed to be an apparition, a ghost of her former self.  Naraku took a step back, calling forth a last effort demon army to do his bidding.  The grass around the pissed off miko shuttered and moved, trying to avoid her.  Dead bodies were flung away, blood and body parts disintegrated.  As the armies of Naraku bore down on the miko, she merely brought her hand palm up, level with her eyes.  A bright ball of pink purifying light grew in her up turned palm.  The demons sent to attack her stopped in their tracks, each wary of the girl and her incredible power.  Releasing the ball, Kagome continued toward the hanyou.  The ball she released expanded and overtook every single demon.  In a flash of pink light they were purified.  Nothing of their bodies was left.  Now Naraku was frightened.  He had never felt such power, and had he not infuriated her so greatly he would have asked her to join him.

            Kagome's voice rang out; it seemed to be void of spirit.  "Naraku!  Today with be your day of reckoning!  Beware of your sins!  You have committed the worse possible one, you pissed me off!"  Naraku was about to flee when Kagome's power latched around his feet, pinning him to his spot.  As he struggled against her power she advanced on him.  With a deadly calm, she reached out her hand and forced it into his body.  His scream of pain was heard for miles around.  Pulling her hand out, Kagome clutched the remaining pieces of the Shikon no Tama.  Naraku watched as she once again descended upon him.  Her tiny hand ripped the baboon pelt from his head, revealing a man.  This man was twisted.  His body was made up of different demons.  His face was badly burned and scared.  Two different demon eyes looked at her in fear.  Placing her hand on his forehead she concentrated her power.  It left her body in waves; they surged and flowed into Naraku's body.  He writhed in pain, his voice cracked as screams were torn from his throat.  Slowly his body began to purify.  His head melted, his body following shortly after.  Exhausted, from her losses and her power drainage, Kagome crumpled to the floor.  Her mind went blank as she fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Gifts from the Dead

Well I have my new chapter and I have to apologize for it now.  Ummm…I don't want to give anything away, but you'll understand after you read this.

I do not owe either the InuYasha characters or those of YuYu Hakusho.

Warning!!!  Graphic gory scenes to ensue, please avoid reading this fic if you are not of a suitable age, or do not have parent consent!  You have been warned!

Bitter Memories Chapter two : Gifts from the dead 

            The sunlight had faded. The evening's cool breath licked the miko's prone figure.  Her heavy lids peeled away, revealing the area around her to be mysteriously bright.  It was odd but comforting.  There was a reason she didn't want to wake, a reason that made her wish to be in an eternal sleep of death.  Her mind throbbed dully, trying desperately to remind her.  Finally giving into the ache she focused on recalling the past events.  In a rush they invaded her mind.  Pictures of her friends dying horrible, gruesome deaths.  She felt to tired to cry actual tears, but on the inside she sobbed.  Forcing herself onto her elbows, she pushed away from the ground.  She needed the burn the bodies of her deceased loved ones, and set to rest all those that had lost their lives to Naraku, and the Shikon No Tama.  Images of Kohoku, and Kouga filtered through her head.  They had both fallen protecting Kagome and Sango.  Looking down into her clenched fist she was greeted with the whole Shikon.  It glittered harmlessly, innocently, as though it hadn't caused everyone that had ever come into contact with it pain, or death.  She had a strong urge to throw the crystal into the surrounding woods and walk away.  Burn her friends and forget that the damned jewel ever existed.  But if the jewel itself was damned, then surely it protectress was damned also.

The eerie glow was radiating off of her. she realized with a slight shock.  Looking down she found her body engulfed in a white light.  Her entire body shone, like a bodysuit made of energy.  Finding her clothes missing she hastened to find herself some before her power refused to preserve her modesty.  Crouching down in the rubble of the fight, she searched for a certain yellow backpack, all the time praying to Kami that it hadn't been destroyed.  Shifting the massive weight of a pig youkai, she saw a sunflower yellow material peeking back at her.

Digging the backpack out proved to be a great feat.  Once the massive youkai was moved enough to pull the bag out, she tugged till it was released sending her to the ground in a heap.  Quickly forgetting about her butt, she tore into the backpack.  Relieve rushed over her in waves as she produced a set of clean under ware and bra.  The next item she pulled from the bag made her eyes well up in tears and her throat go dry.  A package hastily wrapped in leaves with a note attached to it, seemed the most precious thing in the world at that moment.  Forgetting her state of undress, she flipped open the card to see Miroku's neat and prestige script.  Miroku had been the only one other than herself that could write.  The note read…

            _Dearest Kagome,_

_Indeed this present is from the graceful hands of the lovely Sango, but it carries with it all of our thoughts.  Last year when you came with presents for us all we had felt horrible not having anything for you.  So for once, InuYasha came up with a good idea.  He claimed that it was only due to the way that you dress that he would even suggest such a thing, but we know the truth.  Kagome, InuYasha suggested that we buy you a proper kimono.  Sango refused.  She thought it would mean so much more to you if you were to get one bore of her own hands.  Every time you went home she would stay up late into the evenings sewing and designing the perfect dress to outfit your personality.  But this is not to say that Shippo and myself did nothing.  Shippo and I were in charge of finding the perfect silks to create your dress.  It took Shippo forever to find a color that her agreed with and smelt like you.  Then when your present was all finished, we had InuYasha distract you while we put this in your bag.  When you decide to come back to visit us, would you please wear the kimono for us?  I know it would make InuYasha, Sango, and Shippo very happy._

_Yours till the day Sango says yes to becoming my wife,_

_Miroku_

The writing was splattered and deformed by her tears, they rained from her eyes.  Right before Kagome had jumped into the well to visit home she had felt the strong pull of Shikon shards.  Not being able to give up the chance to gather such an amount, Kagome informed InuYasha about it, and indirectly killed every one of her friends.  With careful fingers she untied the twine holding the package closed.  The leaves folded back to reveal Sango's masterpiece.

The main silk of the dress was black.  But all over the silk were silvers, gold's, emerald greens, crimson reds, and aqua blues.  The delicate silk colors were sewn into the shapes of majestic silver dogs, flaming cats, gold foxes, green dragons, and blue roses.  Sango's expert hand had sewn the creatures over and over again, their details identical every time.  She couldn't help but trace her finger a crossed the figures of the creatures adorning her most treasured gift.  At the bottom of the package were drawings that Shippo had been hoarding over the last three months.  His drawings were of her and the group.  It was obvious who was supposed to be who, but the memories of when he had drawn these only seemed to scar her heart further.  Placing the kimono in her bag she pulled out her spare set of school clothing.  Dressing quickly, she set to work building a pyre.  She whispered death prayers into the night.  She gathered the wood needed, and laid her son and Kilala's kitten form onto the pyre.  Miroku was a little harder to move but she somehow found the strength to do so.  It took her all night of dragging and tugging InuYasha and Sango to their places in the funeral.  Covered in dirt, sweat, and blood, Kagome said a final send off for them before lighting the pyre.  As the smoke rose she curled up into a ball and watched the flames flicker higher into the sky.  When the blaze was about to reach her friends' bodies, she rose to her feet.  The flickering, flames illuminated her eyes.  Sparkling tears reflected the fire, setting her eyes a glow.  As silent tears escaped her, the inferno engulfed her loved ones.  Turning away she went into the forest almost daring any youkai foolish enough to approach her to do so.  Even if they brought her death, it would be a release from the pain.  That's all she wanted now, a release.  It wasn't fair that the ones she cared most about got to leave all their pain and suffering behind, that they got to leave her behind.  As the midnight hour approached, she crawled into a tree and from the highest limb watched the blaze she had set dance above the trees.  All night she watched the fire, shortly before dawn she watched it's majestic beauty die and fade, smothering it's self out of existence.  Even flame had a way out.

Returning to the scene she surveyed her work.  Small flames were still dancing around the smoldering ashes, they being all that remained.  Letting the flames die out completely, she went to her bag and emptied a large glass perfume bottle.  Heading off in the direction of the nearest stream she cleansed the bottle, hoping that the sensitive hanyou would forgive her for her impromptu urn.  She wanted to take the ashes back to her time where she would have a funeral for every lost soul, ending by scattering the ashes at the base of the god tree where she had first laid eyes on her first true love.  That way she could end their journey the exact same place where it had truly begun.  Gathering her things, she struck out for the well, for one final trip though.

            She was going home and for once InuYasha wasn't there to stop her, she never thought that such a simple thing as his yelling could be missed with such vigor.

Eeep!  I'm sorry!  I just thought that this was a really important part of the story!  I promise the next chapter will not only have the gangs true funeral, but it will also introduce the YuYu gang to Kagome.  I swear!  Please don't get mad at me, well if you do get mad I guess you'll just have to write me a review and tell me what a horrible person I am.  * Shrugs *  Hey I'm not picky, I'll take any review I can get!  Okay, let me hear for you guys!

Ciao!


	3. A slip up

I do not owe either the InuYasha characters or those of YuYu Hakusho.

Warning!!!  Graphic gory scenes to ensue, please avoid reading this fic if you are not of a suitable age, or do not have parent consent!  You have been warned!

Bitter Memories Chapter three : A slip up 

            The dawn brighten the sky, one by one the trees came alive with the sounds of birds.  All round her the forest hummed.  Bugs, and other small animals called out from the safety of the underbrush.  Her thoughts flickered to the seemingly harmless creatures momentarily before she was attacked by an onslaught of memories.  Times just like this when her friends and her were walking through these very trees.  She was tired of feeling empty, alone, and sad.  They were all emotions that she never had dealt well with.  Forcing her battered body forward she focused on pushing her emotions into a tiny corner of her mind where they wouldn't be able to hurt her anymore.

            The walk took longer than she ever remembered.  By the time she reached the outskirts of Kaede's village the sun was already at midday.  Feeling the need to explain the situation to the elderly miko, she headed off toward the hut that they had called home for so long.  As she entered the village, everything seemed to stop.  The laughter and shrill cries of children faded, as did the conversations of the adults.  Everyone stood still staring at the young miko they had come to respect and see as one of their own.  She could only image what she looked like to them.  She hadn't bothered to clean the blood from her friends off, nor had she cared when shoving through the woods.  Her clothing must be torn, tattered, and soaked in blood.  They all probably thought the group had failed, and she couldn't blame them.

At their stares she had paused, but quickly brushing them off she began to trek to the hut.  Her legs gave out and she stumbled to the ground.  Instantly, the village came alive again.  People began rushing about, while others crowed around her.  Someone could be heard calling for Kaede.  She could only hope she remained conscious long enough to tell her tale.  After a short amount of time, the crowd cleared letting the woman she treasured like a grandmother through.  Once Kaede saw her, she quickened her pace and was at her side in mere moments.

Smiling softly at the old woman, she brushed off the woman's attention to her wounds.  Tears filled her eyes as she slowly lifted her hand to her neck.  Pulling the necklace from within her shirt, she cupped her hand around the jewel.  Releasing her grip she let the jewel dangle from her fist.  It glittered and reflected the light of the noonday sun.  Kaede looked like she was going to faint, and several women did.  These people had been dealing with the threat of Naraku for their entire lives.  She began to see black clouding her vision, but before succumbing to the bliss of unawareness, she uttered the words these people had been longing to hear for a very long time.

"He's dead.  We have finally killed Naraku."  With that she gave up fighting her exhaustion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            As the sun set, the clouds were painted in the vibrant reds, pinks, and yellows that usually accompany a sunset.  However, this sunset was different, it was special.  In villages that have heard the quick spreading news, partying and celebrations were held for the demise of Naraku.  A certain village was no different.  The villagers sung and carried on while in a particular hut an old woman cared for a teenaged girl.  With the approach of the evening, and the loud noise of celebration ringing through the air the girl stirred.

            Her eyes opened slowly and groggily.  The old woman hurried to her side, fussing over her.  The girl sat up despite the protest of the village miko.  The girl smiled a weak smile, one that did not reach her enchanting blue eyes; they held great sadness and depression.  The elder miko took the girl into her arms offering her comfort for her pain.  The girl only sat still, her head cast down.  No tears spilt, nothing but a slight pained look crossed her face.  Noticing this, the old woman pulled back and searched the girls face.  Without encouragement the girl pulled away and told the miko the story of Naraku's defeat.  She didn't leave anything out, nor did she pause.  She just continued through till the story was done.  Her voice remained quite, and monotonous, but the warm tears that ran down her face told of the inner pain the girl was trying to hide.  During the story the miko sat perfectly still and listened, she never once interrupted.  At the conclusion of the story the miko nodded her head and wiped the tears from the girls cheeks.  The girl rose after a time and informed the miko that she needed to leave.  After a tearful farewell, the miko watched from her door as the girl slipped into the shadows completely unnoticed by the happy villagers.  That was the last time the miko would ever see her young apprentice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            It had been hard.  Saying goodbye to Kaede had been more difficult than she had ever thought it would be.  Now she had the company of the dark, night shrouded forest and all that went with the forest at night.  Deep haunting shadows lurked around her.  The trees creaked and howled as the wind went through them.  The large nocturnal animals shifted near her in the foliage.  Too many times had she gone through InuYasha's forest to be too fazed by it, but all the other times the hanyou himself had been tracking her in the trees.  Now she was alone, but she pressed on.  She had a newfound strength; it was finishing her quest.  Even if it was by herself.  The familiar clearing was ahead.  She could see it through the trees.  The moon reflected on the grass, it's light casting a peculiar silver glow.  The old well sat situated in the center of the field that she had 'sat' InuYasha numerous times in.  The well glowed from the within as she stepped into the clearing.  It was calling her home, and she was glad to oblige.  Approaching the well she turned to take in the era that had held so many things for her.  She sat on the rim of the well and looked to the stars briefly to gather herself.  Finally ready she pushed off the sides and leapt into the insisting blue light of the well.  The light encased her greedily.  Her entire body tingled with the feeling of old magic.  It had always been this way, but this being her last trip, it felt different.  It was a figurative door.  When she landed on her side of the well she would be closing the door on her past.  She would be closing the door on her heart, right then she vowed to never let herself fall in love again.  It just hurt too much.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            When Kagome opened her eyes, she was greeted with the dark, dank, molding inside of the old well.  Looking up she seen the wooden roof overhead.  She was home.  Climbing from the well, with the aid of the rope ladder her mom had put in, she observed the well house.  With her fist clenched on her hip she took in every nook and cranny with a critical eye.  The well house was as it had always been.  In the corner near the big wooden double doors that served as an entrance, was a dust and cobweb covered broom.  A fine layer of dust coated the steps, the only visible sign of anyone being in here for a long time was her own foot prints left the day she had gone nearly two months prior.  'I'm never going to come back in here.  There's no point in it, except to remind me, and I don't want to remember.'  The thought had pasted through her mind unwillingly, but she couldn't deny the truth in the statement.  Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she walked up the three stairs and shoved open the left door.  The night's air licked her face and she turned away from it.  Heading to the God Tree she placed her things down.  Now was as good of a time for a funeral as anytime.  The courtyard of the shrine was empty; no one was visiting at this hour.  She walked the stone path to the small memorial shine set at the very back of the property.  The memorial shrine house was a small, one roomed building.  It was secluded and surrounded by cherry trees.  At present, the trees stood bare, they had already giving their flowers to the up coming winter.  Vines climbed up the side of the house.  In summer the vines bloomed covering the house in a variety of pastel colors.  The door to the shrine was never lock and tonight was no different.

Inside, the floor was covered in mats.  At the back of the building was an alter.  Intricate wooden designs of kanji scripts proclaimed the death prayer.  Atop the alter sat white candles, and incense.  Walking up to the alter, Kagome kneeled and bowed her head in respect to the dead, before quickly getting up and snatching two white candles, and a fistful of incense.  Turning on her heel, she strode out of the small building.  Walking back to the God tree, a bush of roses lining the walk caught her eye.  Their white petals shone eerily in the moonlight.  Their beauty was undeniable with their full blossoms, and strong leaves.  Stuffing the incense into the waistband of her skirt, she approached the bushes.

The thorns, although tiny were sharp and cut into her soft flesh easily.  Grinding her teeth in frustration, she grabbed a rose and using her miko energy slashed through the stem.  Repeating this action six more times, she clutched the flowers and returned to the God Tree.  Her abused fist bleed profusely, the red blood spilling onto the pure white petals of the roses as she laid them at the base of the tree.  Taking the incense she placed it in the ground upright in a semicircle around the roses.  Finally, she sat the two candles evenly spaced in the very front of the memorial.  Before Kagome had burned InuYasha she had removed his necklace.  Now she placed it on the roses.  Kneeing before the memorial, Kagome prayed for the souls lost to Naraku and the Shikon.  With tears flowing down her face she reached into her backpack and remove the bottle of ashes as well as a lighter.  She lit the incense first, followed by the candles.  Once done she stood up and removed the stopper on the 'urn'.  With a whispered goodbye she spilled the ashes and watched through teary eyes as they danced away on the breeze.  Leaning down she blew out the candles and removed the incense from the ground.  Picking up her backpack she turned and went towards her house.  Warm lights, and voices greeted her.  Pushing open the door she entered the kitchen, where her family was seated around the table playing a game.  With the sound of the door they had all turned to see Kagome as she entered.  They never expected to find a bloody, dirty, crying girl.  Her mother got to her feet so fast she upturned her chair.  Souta and Jii-chan quickly followed her.  Her mother's worried voice called to Kagome.

"Oh my gods!  Kagome!?!  What happened?  Honey, are you hurt?  Baby, come here!  Oh sweetie!  Why are you crying?"  At Kagome's shake of her head, indicating she wasn't hurt, her mother's warm embrace surrounded the shaking girl.  Souta was hopping from foot to foot nervously, and Jii-chan was inspecting her arms for signs of injury, despite her telling him she had none.  Her mother had begun to rock Kagome like a small child.  Turning her head she laid eyes on Souta.

"Souta!  Go upstairs and run a bath for her!  Jii-chan, stop it she said she wasn't hurt!  Oh my little baby!  I never should have let you go."  Brushing Jii-chan away, and sending Souta on his way, Kagome's mom lead the girl to the living room with her arm draped around her shoulders protectively.  Once at the couch, Kagome laid her head on her mother's lap sobbing into her mother's knees.  Her mother did the only thing she could, she ran her hand through her daughter's knotted hair and rubbed small circles on her back, cooing soft sounds of comfort to her crying daughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            After her bath, Kagome didn't really feel like talking, so she went to bed.  Her family all took turns kissing her goodnight, and telling her how much they loved her.  Sighing into the blanket, Kagome curled up into a fetal position and buried her head in her arms.  As she began to drift off to sleep, she whispered half of the thought that had been racing through her mind for the last half an hour.  She wanted to be emotionless to feel nothing.

"I wish I was like Sesshomaru…"  As the last part left her lips she drifted into sleep completely oblivious to the pink glowing jewel around her neck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The morning came with the regularity that mornings tend to have.  The birds chirped outside her window, the sounds of her mother banging pans in the kitchen, her brother's heavy breathing as he slept in his room down the hall, her grandfather's shuffling feet as he walked around the front of the house.  With a jolt, Kagome sat upright.  'I should not be able to her Souta breathing and grandpa's footsteps out side!  I can smell something too…"  Turning her head to catch the smell she realized with a start that what she smelled was the birds outside her window, along with the wind, scents of people that had visited the shrine the day before, and her mother's breakfast.  Fully awake, she stumbled from her bed.  With surprising grace she stopped herself from tumbling to the ground.  Something was wrong.

            With inhuman speed she raced to her bathroom.  Flinging the door open with enough strength to splinter the wood she zoomed inside.  When inside she realized she could see perfectly fine without the light on.  The utter blackness of the bathroom didn't hinder her in the slightest.  Bringing fearful eyes up to the mirror she gasped and quickly turned on the light hoping it was just a trick of the shadows.

            Staring back at her was a beautiful Inu-taiyoukai.  Her hair had grown; it now rested at the top of her knees.  The strands nearly glowed, and they were as soft as velvet.  Her bangs had also grown and now lay even with her chin.  They had lost their unruly appearance as well.  Glittering aqua blue eyes full of terror and curiosity looked back at her.  A nearly transparent opal marking lay on her forehead.  It was of the Shikon no Tama; there was no mistaking it.  On her cheek, directly below her left eye was a crystallized tear.  Her eyes were lined in the same sparkling opal color that adorned her forehead.  Opening her mouth she saw two sharp, long fangs.  They were dainty compared to Sesshomaru's or InuYasha's, but they were still knife sharp.  Pulling her bangs away from her ears she peered at her delicately pointed ears.  Getting over the shock of her ears she brought her hands up to look at them with careful scrutiny.  Her nails were long, sharp and strong.  Her hands seemed slender and graceful.  That's when she noticed her height difference.  Before she had been only about five feet in height.  It was obvious she was now at least another two inches.  Her legs were longer, slim and toned.  Her breasts were a cup size larger as well.  Now she was in shock.  Her wish had been to be emotionless like Sesshomaru, not **be** like him!  What in the seven hells had gone wrong?!?  A soft rumble emitted from her chest in her confusion.  Glaring at herself in the mirror she tried to make sense of what had happened.

            'Okay.  After coming inside I was human.  I took my bath, and went to bed.  Oh KAMI!  Shit SHIT **SHIT**!!!  I didn't mean it that way!  How could I be so careless!  'I wish to be like Sesshomaru'!  Gaghhhhhh!  Stupid, stupid, stupid!'  By now the rumbling had grown to a full out snarl.  Her chest reverberated with the sound sending sound waves that shook her entire being.  The door to her bathroom flung back.  Turning toward the abrupt sound Kagome's eyes widened in shock.  There in her bathroom was a green and yellow-stripped demon.  His black beady eyes took her in greedily.  He looked like a ram youkai.  He had long curving horns on top of his head, a long face, a big nose, and a long green beard.  He was slightly human in appearance, until you reached his waist.  At his waist he had the bottom half of a ram.  Gripped in his hand was a blow dart.

            "You have the Shikon No Tama!  I can feel it!  My boss will be quite pleased to meet you!"  With that said he brought the blow dart quickly to his lips, and before Kagome could move, shot her.  The effect of the poison took place quickly, leaving Kagome with two thoughts before she fainted.  'I can smell poison.  That guy really stinks.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Yusuke!!!  Koenma has a new mission for us!  Hurry up lazy bones!"  Yusuke stared at the black screen of his communicator for a few seconds before yawning tiredly and flopping back to his bed.  The warmth and comfort of his bed was just beginning to lull him to sleep when a piercing scream rang right in his ear.

            "I KNEW IT!  GET UP THIS SECOND!"  Botan's scream scared Yusuke so badly he tumbled from the bed landing on his head.  His lower half slowly slid down the side of the bed.  Yusuke lay in a heap on the floor, while Botan laughed joyously.  Grumbling about stupid death, and goddamn missions from a diaper-wearing child, Yusuke picked himself up from the floor.  Botan was hovering above the ground on her ore; she wore a baby pink kimono, and matching hair tie.  She grinned at the grumbling Yusuke in hopes of hurrying the reluctant Spirit Detective along.  When Yusuke seen her smiling face, he scowled even deeper.  Going to his dresser he got a shirt and pants from the drawers and turned to leave the room.  He stopped half way to the door, a wicked grin plastered to his face.  Turning slowly to the oblivious Botan, his grin grew.  With a questioning look she turned his way, upon seeing his grin, she got nervous and twitched.  With a small chuckle, Yusuke dropped his pajama pants.  Botan turned bright red and nearly toppled from her perch.  Turning away from Yusuke, she opened a portal to Koenma's office and took her leave.  Yusuke was laughing manically at this point, pleased with himself for flustering the girl, and getting rid of her.

            In Koenma's office, Botan quickly exited the portal to a room full of Spirit Detectives.  Kurama, Koenma, and Kuwabara looked to her in surprise.  Hiei only raised his eyebrow, the only show of emotion his face render.  The bright red, flustered Botan stumbled into the room before she realized that all eyes were on her.  Flushing to a cherry red the poor girl buried her face into her hands, trying desperately to cover her obnoxious blush.

            "Botan?  What is it?"  Koenma asked.  His voice was curious and slightly muffled by his pacifier.  Grumbling through her hands the sensitive ears of Kurama and Hiei could barely make out what she said.

            "Stupid Yusuke!  That was so embarrassing!  Jerk!  When I get my hands on him I'm going to strangle him!  Then I'm going to hand him over to Kayko, I'm sure she will want to hear about this!"  Koenma, and Kuwabara shrugged off her mumbling, Kurama only was more curious to learn what Yusuke had done to deserve Botan's fury, and also what had caused her to blush so badly.  Before he could ask, a portal opened producing the object of Botan's embarrassment.  Yusuke, grinning and laughing to him self shot a glance at Botan.  His laughter increased in volume when a still very red Botan shot him a furious glare.  Not being one to be left out on a joke, Kuwabara sent questioning looks between the two before he had to ask.

            "Hey!  Urameshi!  What's going on?  I think I missed something."  Kuwabara's confusion was evident in his voice.  Yusuke looking to Kuwabara began to tell of his little victory over Botan, but was cut off as an ore sailed a crossed the room and smacked him upside his head.  Botan and Yusuke were glaring at each other a crossed the room when Koenma cleared his throat, calling everyone's attention to him.

            "Ahem.  Well, I did bring you here for a reason.  It has come to our attention that one of the most powerful gems in the world has arisen somewhere in Tokyo.  We are unsure of its location, but it is imperative that you find it, and it's protector.  This jewel is known as the Shikon No Tama.  The Shikon is a jewel that can be used to grant a wish of either demons, or humans.  This jewel has been coveted by many powerful demons in the past, and if someone were to get their hands on it I fear what the consequences would be.  You are to find the jewel at all cost.  If the protector is alive, you must bring him to me at once!  His very life is at stake."  Koenma's voice was deadly serious, and all the humor drained from the room instantly.  Kurama's face had flashed in recognition at the name of the jewel, though no one else seemed to have any prior knowledge of it.

            "Koenma, how are we supposed to find this protector?  What are we looking for?"  Kurama asked.  The rest of the group, with the exception of Hiei, nodded.  Koenma thought for a minute before shrugging.  Everyone nearly face faulted, even Hiei stared at Koenma.

            "Well, you see no one has see the jewel in five hundred years, and even then it was nearly undetectable by our radars.  For some reason, it light up our radars like a Christmas tree for about two seconds late last night.  We didn't have time to track it so we have no idea where it came from except that it was in Tokyo.  Demons have a sixth sense for this jewel, that's why Hiei and Kurama were called in on this one.  It will be like something tugging on the edge of your minds.  As long as the demon is searching for the Shikon, there will be a pull on their mind to direct them to it.  You guys have got to find this jewel.  Hurry, the time we've spent talking another person searching for it could have found it."  When a portal opened, they all turned to it and took off on their new case.

            Hi everybody!  I know I said I would have the gang meet Kagster in this chapter, but what can I say…I like suspense!  Seriously, I didn't have the time, or the creative energy to write up their meeting.  I am sorry about that.  Oh well,…REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Finding the jewel

I do not owe either the InuYasha characters or those of YuYu Hakusho.

Warning!!!  Graphic gory scenes to ensue, please avoid reading this fic if you are not of a suitable age, or do not have parent consent!  You have been warned!

Bitter Memories Chapter four : Finding the jewel 

            Months, it had been months since she had been out of the magically sealed room.  She had lost count of the days over time, but she knew that she'd been here for at least two months.  She was beginning to forget what fresh air felt like.  The room was small, consisting of a bed, a small bathroom, and a dresser.  The dresser was built into the wall so she couldn't lift it and break out of her confinement, although she had tried.  She was restless and irritated.  Having nothing else to do, she trained countless hours everyday.  She had learned to use her youkai abilities and was rather accomplished in her martial arts.  Her captors heeding her new abilities used strong subduing spells to control her whenever they visited.  Not long after she had arrived they had learned to be very cautious and not to slip up in the tiniest way.  Her first day of captivity she had only been bound in metal that a youkai shouldn't be able to break.  Lose binding spells held the chains.  What they hadn't anticipated was her being a miko on top of her being a youkai.  She had easily broken her bonds and nearly killed ten of the guards on the premises.  After disposing of the guards, she had taken off, looking for a way out of the castle.  It didn't take her long to find one and before they could stop her she had sprinted from the confines of her prison.  However weak the bonds on her were, the protective shield around the castle was much more powerful.  She hadn't expected them to have such a powerful shield and had walked right into it.  The shield activated and the only reason she didn't die from it was due to her miko abilities kicking in and throwing her from the shield.  After that episode, the 'boss' forced her to be captive in her tiny room.  Numerous times she had attempted to break the magic seals on her room, but in vain.  She had yet to figure out what elements made up the spells on her room, and thus couldn't break them.

            She sat in the corner of her room, her aqua eyes glittering dangerously.  The room filled with power till it shook.  Her body began to glow and shine, the room becoming choked with the heavy amounts of contained energy.  The very material making up the room was cracking; the wooden panels of her floor were bending away in a desperate attempt to escape her power.  With the sounds of approaching footsteps she increased the amount of energy she was emitting.  The footsteps stopped at her door, and an incredible pain laced her body.  Her flow of energy was turned to attacking the subduing spell placed on her.  The subduing spell held firm.  The small black ring around her neck was glowing a dark purple, only the boss himself activated the necklace.  Thus it was time for yet another meeting with him.  He would demand the Shikon; she would decline resulting in immense pain.  The door clicked, the power of the sealing spell waning with the opening of the door.  Now was the best time to attack.

            Grinding her teeth against the pain, she leapt at the open door.  Twisting in midair she brought her foot to the door in a flying kick.  Using her miko powers she backed her kick up with an unraveling spell.  At her contact the sealing spell shattered, but her subduing spell was still intact.  The boss activated it and she fell to the ground on her back.  Growling, she glared at the open door where a figure backed by the light of the hallway stood.  The boss entered her room and looked down at her.  She was pinned to the ground until he saw fit to remove the spell.

            The boss was a gorilla youkai, strong and powerful.  His broad shoulders, and muscled physic made him physically strong, but his intellect made him deadly.  His lilac eyes watched her in cold observation.  She glared up at him, silently cursing the invention of subduing spells.  Finally, he moved past her and settled himself on her bed.  Releasing her from the spell, she darted towards the open door but didn't make it.  She found herself plastered to the ground once more, staring up at the ceiling in anger.  From behind her the boss chuckled.

            "You continually try to escape, having you figured it out yet?  It's impossible.  Now, give me the Shikon, girl."  His voice was low and dangerous, he was getting irritated with her and she knew it.  Fighting the spell was useless, so she lay where she was pretending he didn't exist.  His roar of annoyance startled her out of her thoughts.  His face appeared in her line of vision in a split second.  He lowered his face to hers till they were mere inches apart.  Grabbing a hold of her face painfully he forced her to look at him.

            "I grow tired of these games, girl.  If you don't produce the Shikon now, I promise the consequences will be dire.  Perhaps, you don't fear me but what of your family?  Do you think them deserving of death?  They will suffer if you do not cooperate quickly."  His threat was no lie, she could tell from the way he sneered at her.  Her eyes widened in fear for her family.  She hadn't wanted them to get involved, but she couldn't produce the Shikon to him.  After making her accidental wish, it had retreated into her body.  She could feel the power of the jewel coursing through her veins, it was part of her now, and she doubted that unless she was killed the jewel would appear again.  Calling on the Shikon in her blood she flashed in a bright light momentarily.  The boss was thrown from her and the spell released.  She raced toward him, and in a second had her slender hand poised to take his life.  Her nails grazed his throat, drawing blood.  She was seething; no one threatened her family.  Unconsciously, she was allowing the Shikon to radiate power in waves.  He smiled at her, causing her to falter.  It was all he needed.  Moving swiftly, he grabbed a hold of her wrists and broke them.  The snap of bones breaking echoed through the halls, followed by an agonized scream.  With her wrist broken, he was able to flip her on her back, and straddle her waist.  Using one hand to hold her injured wrists, he placed his other around her slender neck.  Moving till he once again was inches away from her face he snarled at her.

            "That was the final straw.  Your family will be killed, their blood collected so you can smell it.  This was your fault, I tried to be lenient, I tried to reason with you, but you wouldn't have it.  I think you need a little discipline.  And I know just how to do it."  His lips pulled back into a lecherous grin, and her heart nearly stopped.  His hand began to roam her body, his weight crushing her.  She struggled against him till she was able to remove her leg from beneath him.  Bringing her leg up she kicked him in the side, his ribs cracking.  He hissed in rage and pain before his eyes bleed crimson.  Picking her up he tossed her into the wall.  Her head hit it with such force that it left a hole.  Her ribs broke, she felt like she couldn't breath through the pain.  Still enraged he approached her and once again picked her up.  She was bleeding from a cut on the back of her head; her lip was split and bleeding also.  This time he threw her onto her bed.  The bed nearly buckled under the force that her body hitting it.  She remained silent, refusing to cry out in pain.  Her breath was ragged and shallow.  Her eyes were narrowed in pain, and her body reverberated in a growl.  He crawled on to her bed, his eyes a blood red.  His face was eager in his lust.  She was repulsed and angry, but she could barely move in her state.  When his hand touched her, she called all her energy to purify the bastard.  He recoiled from her like she was on fire, clutching his hand.  Glaring at her he tended his nearly disintegrated limb.  The room stunk of burnt flesh and blood.

He was no longer lusting for her, but wanted to make her pay for his lost limb.  He produced a chain of energy, and lashed out at her from a safe distance.  The chain tore into her, spilling more of her blood.  The bed was coated in the sticky substance.  Her body was wracked in pain, and her heart was struggling to beat when he finished.  The Shikon's power flared to life inside of her.  Her blood stopped flowing from her wounds and the pain subsided slightly.  As she passed into unconsciousness, the boss stormed from the room, calling to his minions to dispose of her family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Two and a half months they had been searching for the Shikon No Tama, without luck.  Every now and then Kurama and Hiei would feel it flare up in their mind, but it would be gone as soon as they were able to able to detect it.  It was infuriating to say the least, but they couldn't do anything about it.  That's why when the Shikon flared to life emitting its signal in a strong steady flow of power, the group jumped on the chance to track it.  It didn't take Hiei long to figure out which way the power was pulling him in, and soon the group was on their way to a very remote area in Tokyo.  The power never faded; in fact it increased in strength halfway through their journey.  Following the signal, they were lead to dark forest; the place stunk of youkai and magic.  Weaving their way carefully through the traps set in the forest they came to a castle.  It wasn't your traditional castle in any way.  This was an ancient Japanese castle, with Zen gardens, and koi ponds.  The castle wasn't tall, but long.  It's exterior had a powerful shield surrounding it and from where they hid in the shadows of the forest they could see youkai roaming the castle grounds.  Reaching out they were able to sense that none of the youkai outside the castle were of any threat, but inside there were two very powerful youkai, and the Shikon jewel.  Botan called a portal to pass through the shield.

            The castle grounds erupted in fighting.  The YuYu gang was able to kill the guards without difficulty.  The guards were weaklings, the gang easily taking four or more on at a time.  It was then that the doors to the castle opened and a gorilla youkai emerged surrounded by five high level youkai ranging from a horse youkai to a ram youkai.  The gorilla glared at the group and signaled with his hand to attack the intruders.  The five youkai flew into action, doing as their leader wished.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            I was ready for them.  A bat youkai of black and red colors attacked me.  His strength was minimal compared to my own.  Bringing my katana to meet his claws, we began to fight.  He attempted a roundhouse kick, but I blocked it with my hand.  Frustrated, he threw punch after punch at me.  Using my speed I dodged his attacks before launching into my own.  I waited for him to turn to face me before I caught him with my sword.  The sword pierced his throat, decapitating him.  As his head separated from his body, blood flew from my sword in an arc, gleaming in the afternoon sun.  Using his lifeless body to clean the blood from my sword, I turned to see how my companions were faring.

The fox was making quick work of the horse demon with his rose whip.  Urameshi, calling his Shot gun attack, finished off the lizard that had attacked him.  The large dolt, brandishing his sword finished the ram youkai with a jab to its gut.  Botan however, was having great difficultly with the spider demon that was attacking her.  Before I could go and help her, Kurama's Rose whip caught the creature a crossed it's back, effectively cutting it in two.  With the final youkai's death, we turned to face the gorilla.  He was seething and very pissed.  It was then I noticed his missing arm from the elbow down.  It was a new injury, and still bleeding.  I was slightly curious as to who could have given him such an injury, but didn't dwell on it.  I after all did have a mission to complete.

It was I who attacked the gorilla.  He fought back with amazing strength despite his injury.  It was after I attacked him that I realized that he wasn't the most powerful youkai in the castle.  The guy had fast reflexes, though mine were faster.  I was delivering a punch when the gorilla caught me off guard.  He swung at me putting his massive weight behind it.  I hadn't expected him to be so quick on the defense, and his fist connected with my jaw.  The impact of his punch sent me to the ground.  I got up in a flash, but Yusuke and Kurama had already begun to assault him.  I was annoyed greatly by their interference; I had wanted to finish the insignificant youkai off on my own.  Botan caught my arm before I could go into the fight once again.  Turning to her I kept my face emotionless, despite my curiosity.

"Hiei, while he's distracted let's go search for the jewel.  Tell Kurama what's going on."  I nodded and sent the message to the fox.

_"Fox, Botan is going searching for the jewel.  Can you handle this?"_  Kurama glanced at me and nodded his head before returning his energy to the gorilla.  Botan and I slipped by the demon, with Kuwabara following after us.  Apparently, Botan had told him of her plan as well.  The castle was a maze of doors, and shoji screens.  It was richly furnished and lavishly decorated.  The halls were made of expensive wood flooring, while delicate painting lined the walls.  Every door was closed making the castle a long, endless hallway.

I could feel the pull of the Shikon strong in my mind.  Leading the way down the lighted hallway I press closer to the room where the pull was strongest.  I had to open several doors and turn down many other halls before coming to the one that pulsed with the power of the jewel.  What disturbed me was along with the Shikon; the strong youkai I sensed earlier was inside this room.  The stench of blood, burnt flesh, and pain invaded my nose.  Normally I enjoyed these smells, but only when I was the one inflicting the damage.  The door I stood before had cracks running deep in the wood.  Touching the handle, the door broke and fell to the ground.  The inside of the room was dark, the smells intensified with the loss of the door.  My demonic eyes were able to pierce the darkness.  The room was torn apart.  The walls were split and cracked, unlike the rest of the castle.  The floorboards were twisted and dipped, particularly in the corner.  A bed lay directly in front of us, the youkai I sensed laid out on it.

We entered the room and surrounded the bed.  Botan's gasp of shock and horror seemed to reflect what Kuwabara was thinking.  The entire bed was stained in blood; on top of it laid a female Inu taiyoukai.  Her wrists were badly broken, as were her ribs.  Her lips were bleeding, and her heartbeat was faint even to my ears.  Her breathing was shallow and far apart.  She was clothed in a skimpy, blood stained, ripped dress.  The fabric barely covered her beaten body.  The Shikon No Tama was obviously with this girl.  Despite her broken form, she was very beautiful.  Her black tresses were matted with her own blood; her markings shimmered in the darkness of the room.  Her body was tiny, but powerfully built.

Kuwabara reached down and touched her gently.  He quickly withdrew his hand, and stared at the burn that covered it.  It wasn't very bad, but I had the feeling that had I touched her my arm would have been completely gone.  At the idiots touch a bright blue glow surrounded the girl's body.  I attempted to get into her mind, but found strong magic keeping me out.  Even unaware of our presence she was protecting herself.  With her extensive injuries, I was surprised she was breathing, let alone protecting her self.  The blue glow that had surrounded her emitted the scent of powerful magic.

Botan, not sure of what to do hesitantly reached out to the girl.  The shield the girl put around herself stopped her hand.  Something told me; many times this girl has survived by using that shield.  Kuwabara and Botan were staring at one another, and then both turned to me.  I just ignored them and turned away from the girl.  In the door way Kurama, and Yusuke were standing staring at me.  Kurama walked forward and took my place by the bed, Yusuke soon followed.  The two cringed at the sight, and looked to the others.

We stood around the girl for at least twenty minutes; I was growing annoyed.  I was tired of waiting; she just needed to wake the hell up.  Numerous times I tried to coach her awake, but she had an even stronger block on her mind than the first time.  The power of the Shikon was steadily growing as she slept.  Her heartbeat was increasing in strength with every increase from the Shikon.  After our long wait, the girl's heart was beating strongly, and her breathing was normal.  I was surprised at first when her ribs began to heal with the speed they were, but slowly I just accepted it.  Now she was nearly healed, but no one could really see her through her blue shield.  As she healed the shield grew darker, till she was merely a silhouette in the mass of power.  Botan squeaked as the girl's shield lit up the room.  The girl lay on the bed completely unshielded and healed.  Scooping her into my arms, Yusuke turned to Botan and motioned for her to open the portal to Koenma's office.

Well there you go!  I was going to have the boss rape Kagome, but I thought she had already gone through enough for the time being.  I hope you liked it, though I have to admit it was a pain in the ass to write from Hiei's point of view.  Review and tell me what you think, I want to know!  I'm not to sure about this fic and am debating whether or not to continue it.  If I get enough reviews telling me to keep going I will, but it's up to you guys now.

Ciao!


	5. Arriving Home

I do not owe either the InuYasha characters or those of YuYu Hakusho.

Warning!!!  Graphic gory scenes to ensue, please avoid reading this fic if you are not of a suitable age, or do not have parent consent!  You have been warned!

Bitter Memories Chapter five : Arriving Home 

            Inside Koenma's office the air was thick, and warm.  The amount of people in the office seemed to suffocate the air supply.  Everyone was waiting, but no one knew how long it would take.  Botan having Hiei lay the youkai girl on a couch in a joining room ushered all the males from the room and shut the door promising to tell them the minute she awoke.  Now in utter impatience the boys waited for nearly eternity it seemed to hear form Botan.  The hours passed slowly, no one talked except the occasional insult from Kuwabara and Yusuke.  As time passed Yusuke began to entertain himself by flicking paper footballs at Kuwabara's head.  The two stared to fight as the door to the other room opened.  Yusuke, holding Kuwabara's head under his hand, while Kuwabara fist connected with Yusuke's face, froze and looked to Botan.  Botan stood with her hands on her hips looking Yusuke and Kuwabara in a blank expression.

            "Well?!?  Is she awake?"  Koenma asked; his voice slightly annoyed since there were so many people in his office and because of the little 'scene' that Botan's entrance stopped.  Botan looked to Koenma and beamed.

            "Well, gentlemen, we have good news and bad news!"  She said cheerfully.  She had clasped her hands in front of her and was now staring at them critically, like she was a nurse or something.  Kurama, feeling his friends reluctance toward asking the strangely bi-polar Botan anything, he cleared his throat.

            "Umm…Botan?  What's the…good news?"  He asked her slowly and carefully.  She smiled at him and clapped her hands together excitedly.

            "The good news is she woke up!"  Botan cheered, everyone began to rush forward toward the open door, but Botan's hand stopped them in their paths.  Looking at her questionably, Botan grew serious, and inclined her head toward the door behind her.

            "The bad news is…she's not in there anymore."  Botan said in the quietest voice she had used in awhile.  Their eyes bugged out of their heads, and their mouths dropped open.  Hiei even let his mouth hang open a little, before catching himself and closing it.  Yusuke looked exactly like Koenma, they both had veins popping out of their heads and were about to blow.

            "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT IN THERE ANYMORE!"  Yusuke and Koenma yelled at the now nervous Botan.  She fidgeted and twitched, her two index fingers poking together and her head tilted down.  Drawing a circle on the floor with her foot she mumbled something.  When Yusuke yelled at her again, she looked up and screamed at him.

            "She woke up, realized she wasn't in that room anymore, thanked me and glowed pink before disappearing!  I didn't know what to do so I tried to follow her, all I could get was some block that sent me back here!"  She was pouting, her lip thrust out and quivering.  Her large, pink eyes filled with tears comically.  Instantly, Yusuke felt bad that he had yelled at her.  Seeing Yusuke and Koenma's face go to a look of fear that she may cry, Botan beamed at them quickly drying her tears.  They nearly face faulted, she had been pretending to cry!

            "Now, she may have been able to keep me here, but I had a tracking device put on her dress!  All we have to do is follow her signal!"  Kurama smiled at Botan, whom's beam increased in volume.  Hiei snorted calling attention to himself.

            "What the hell are we waiting around here for?  If the girl is getting away, we need to go after her.  She had that damn jewel."  Even though his voice had never increased in volume, nor his tone changed, his eyes had flared up in anger.  He wanted to go, and now.  Nodding, the group opened the portal, and following the beeping dot on the communicator, Koenma using his power to get by the block.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            When she woke, she felt woozy, but didn't hurt anymore.  Briefly, she questioned whether or not she was alive.  Her memories invaded her brain and she reasoned that no god, no matter how cruel would force her to remember such things after death.  Sitting up she was greeted with the squeak of a high-pitched female voice.  Turning she took in the room she was in.  She was amazed to not be seeing the dull wooden room that she had been keep prisoner in for so long.  This room was painted in cheery yellow and soft violets.  Normally, these two colors together would be terrible, but the way they were swished around the walls made them mesmerizing and beautiful.  A girl, with an odd aura, popped into her line of vision.  The strange girl was peppy, and hyper active.  She liked her immediately.  It seemed that this girl was very happy to she her awake.  Deciding to listen to her ramblings, she tuned her in.

            "Botan!  I'm so glad you're a wake!  We have been waiting for you to wake up for a while now!  What's your name, and what were you doing in a place like that?"  So the girl's name was Botan, and her and some other people saved her from her prison.  Where these other people were, she had no clue, but she wasn't waiting to find out.  The boss had told his people to kill her family, and there was no way she was dallying around here when they were in danger.  She smiled at the bouncing happy girl, and then she stood quickly.

            "I thank you and those involved for rescuing me form that place.  Now, I have to go."  She began to tap into her miko abilities using a transfer spell and a return spell she existed the room, leaving a very baffled Botan behind her.

            Her trip was quick, and to her relief, Botan wasn't able to follow her.  At her shrine she felt tears fill her eyes.  It was just so good to be home.  In front of her the God Tree stood, the memorial she had put up still in place and to her surprise, a picture of her self and several letters and notes were taped to the tree with her name on them.  Curiosity got the best of her and she leaned in to read one of the cards.

            _Kagome,_

_I don't know what to say!  I will miss you terribly!  When I found out I had to come and say goodbye.  I guess those illnesses were too much for you.  You will always be in our hearts and prayers._

Your truly, Yami 

            'What in the seven hells was going on?!?  They think I'm DEAD?!?'  Kagome gazed at the tree littered in letters and sympathy cards.  'Her family thought she was dead?  They didn't think she was coming back?  What would make them think that?'  A scent on the passing breeze tickled her nose.  She knew that smell well enough by now.  Blood, lots of blood, and…fear.  Something was wrong, and she felt every muscle in her body tense up in dread.  Breaking into a run she raced into the family's house.  The door was shattered; glass and splinters of wood littered the ground.  Walking inside cautiously, with her entrance, the smell of blood increased.  Her every nerve was on edge, she doubted she wanted to continue into the house.  She didn't want to see what was waiting for her; the need to know and morbid curiosity forced her on.  The further inside she went the more the damage.  Her kitchen was torn apart.  Food littered the floor and the fridge was wide open.  The ceiling fan over the table was hanging from the ceiling only one electrical wire.  The light flickered ominously.

            The hall wall was no better.  The walls were ripped; long gashes ran the length of the small hallway.  The carpet with pieces of the ceiling.  The scent was nauseatingly strong.  She felt the cold hand of fear tighten around her heart.  The living room was directly around the corner.  The darkest in the room went beyond the mere lack of light.  This part of the house was cold, colder than any other she had ever felt.  Her miko abilities were going nuts, telling her not to go into that room.  Swallowing the large lump in her throat she entered the room.

            AHHHHH!!!!  The suspense!  What happened to her family?  What are the Yu Yu gang going to do when they meet up with Kagome?  What to know?  REVIEW!!!  I need five reviews if I'm going to let you know!  *Giggle* Do ya hate me?


	6. The rage of a youkai

Author's note:  I know that some of you have been waiting eagerly for my new chapter, well…due to the extreme…ummm…gore and angst that this chapter has in it I will be posting it at www.mediaminer.org only!  I don't really want this deleted, so that's were you can find my chapter under this pen name.  Oh!  I want to thank everyone for reviewing, it's for you guys that I write and I adore your feedback, even if some of them are a little threatening!  Lol, anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter despite its dark nature.  Hiei/Kagome moment upcoming in chapter seven! (But I didn't tell you guys that to get you all excited or anything…*grins *)

Ciao


	7. The first hunt

            Hey people!  I'm so glad you all liked my story!  I was kinda worried to post the last chapter, but your reviews made my day!  In fact they made me so happy I came out of the depressing, kill everybody mood I was in.  So that means two things…1) I won't (or shouldn't be) killing any one else anytime soon, and 2) there is lots of fluff on the way!  Actually, you tell me what you want to see happen, and I will possibly incorporate them.  I had a few ideas involving a shower and/or a pool but who knows.  Next I want to ask a question, this fic will and always remain a Kag/Hiei, but would you like to see a little action between other characters?  If so let me know, as some of you might have guessed I was leaning in that direction for Kurama and Botan love affair.

            Now!  To answer some questions.  Yes, at this point Kag has lost it.  But who can blame her?  I need her wacked out, and Hiei is going to have to fix her.  I would also like to point out that this is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic ever!  I have never really watched it, or read it, so I know nothing about it other than what I've read from other people.  That said I would love for you guys to tell me how I'm doing and if I have the characters vaguely in character!  If ya'll have any more questions, write to me and I'll be glad to answer them. (BTW…I'm a southern chick, what can I say…sometimes it slips…)

I do not owe either the InuYasha characters or those of YuYu Hakusho.

Warning!!!  Graphic gory scenes to ensue, please avoid reading this fic if you are not of a suitable age, or do not have parent consent!  You have been warned!

Bitter Memories Chapter seven : The first hunt 

Chapter 7

            (In the last chapter for those that didn't read it: Kagome goes home to find her family slaughtered.  Very, very angry, she succumbs to her inner demon and goes after them in her pain.)

            The wind seemed to howl, echoing the dark moods of the gang.  That youkai girl had been able to keep them away for nearly an hour.  She had put some kind of return spell on Botan, so that no matter what Botan couldn't follow her.  It had taken awhile for it to wear off, but once it did they were after her.

            They had arrived, with the exception of Koenma, at a dark shrine.  The buildings were all foreboding and seemingly empty.  At once, the stench of blood filled Hiei's and Kurama's noses.  Glancing at one another they turned to the group, Hiei waiting for Kurama to explain the situation to the others.

            "Something is not right here.  There's a very heavy scent of blood in the air, but its hours old.  The girl's scent is all over this place; she lives, or use to live here.  Botan, maybe you should wait out here."  Botan, flustered and a little put out, glared angrily at Kurama.

            "Have you forgotten so easily that I **am** a servant of the dead?  I think I'll be just fine thank you!"  Shoving past the males in the group she stalked up to the house's front door, or at least where the door would have been.  She took in the shattered glass and broken doorframe in a single glance before entering the dark and menacing structure.  The others were following directly after.  The air inside the house was glacial, like a meat locker.  Botan was shivering in cold as well as the feeling of sorrow and death that seemed to leak out of the very walls.  Her job was to take the newly departed to their destinations, but it never ceased to make her uneasy.  This house was crawling with death, and she had no doubt that a few spirits lingered here.  Her keen eyes kept aware of the damage, steering clear of all the debris.  She could hear Yusuke let out a breath in a whoosh as he took in the destroyed interior of the place.  Just as Botan was about to round a corner, a ghostly white, transparent hand was shoved into her face.  Shrieking she jumped back into a surprised Kurama.

            Kurama's arms shot out and griped Botan, before she had a chance to fall down.  He wasn't quite sure what had scared her but he knew she wasn't the type to just scream for no reason.

            "Grrr!  You don't have to do that you know!  All you had to do was say something like, 'Excuse me Botan?  Can you see me?'  Jeez!  You dead, you think you can just waltz around and scare people like that!"  Botan fumed into the apparent nothingness of the dark house.  She was the only one that had seen the pale hand.  An older man stepped from around the corner at her outburst and grinned at her.  His hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck; large white priest robes covered his ethereal body.  His dark eyes sparkled in amusement, hers in anger. (Ummm…I kinda forgot what Kag's family looks like, so…if you know or if this isn't close enough tell me so I can fix it!)

            "Well, a minute ago I didn't know your name was Botan, did I?  And it's not like I'm used to being dead or anything."  His voice was like the wind whistling through the trees at night.  Fuming she stalked up to the old man and poked her finger into his chest, which was rather amusing to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

            "Well!  You shouldn't do that!  It's not nice manners when you're alive, and it's not nice manners when you're dead either!"  Botan pulled away from the older man as two more vaporous figures appeared around him.  It tore her heart to see the family standing together, lost and not really knowing what to do.  The woman was vaguely familiar; she had short, black hair and shining chestnut eyes.  Her face was warm and smiling, but tinted with sadness.  She wasn't very tall, only coming up to Botan's forehead.  The small boy next to the woman is what nearly killed her.  The child, like his mother, was familiar in appearance, but she couldn't place it.  His sorrowful expression and large brown eyes held her gaze.  His dark whispy hair fell around his small face in disarray.  He was very short and tiny; Botan placed him to have been only about ten when he died.  The family stared at her for a minute before the mother spoke.

            "I apologize for my father, please forgive him.  We just really don't know what to do; we are recently…deceased…and have nowhere to go.  My name is (fill in first name) Higurashi.  This is my father, and my son, Souta.  Are you here seeking my daughter?"  The woman's voice was soft and sounded like a bell, she had looked at Botan at first, then behind her at the group, but once she realized they couldn't see her she returned her gaze to Botan.  Botan cocked her head to the side in thought, but then turned to stare at the ghost.

            "Actually, we are here because a youkai came here.  We are searching for her, because she seems to have vital information that we desperately need.  We are very sorry to disturb you!  I can help you though.  I can lead you to the afterlife if you will only wait for me and my friends to search for Kagome."  The ghosts' faces twisted into menacing looks of unhidden apprehension.

            "What do you want with my grand daughter?  If she had any information for you she would have given it to you!  Leave, leave now!"  The older Higurashi fumed getting right up in Botan's face.  She took a few steps back looking bewildered.  Her companions noticed and watched her intently.  They had long since realized that a ghost was in the house and apparently having a conversation with Botan.  The air seemed to increase in its chilly atmosphere with the anger of the ghost.  Botan's outburst made the groups eyes open wide in shock.

            "What do you mean grand daughter?!?  She's a youkai!"  Botan was staring at the three Higurashi's in amazement.  The youngest Higurashi taking a few steps towards Botan took her hand and began to lead her down the hall.  Puzzled, Botan began to resist, trying to insist that she be released.

            "Where are you taking me?  I really need to check that room back there!  Hey!  Are you even listening to me?"  She didn't want to disappoint the young boy, but she did have a job to do.  When the boy turned to look at her, she let out a breath of relief.  But he shook his head and began to pull her again, his mother and grandfather floating around him.  Calling back over his shoulder he told the confused Botan, with her friends trailing her, where he is taking her.

            "I what to show you something!  But believe me, you do not want to go in the living room, the bathroom upstairs, or my mom's room.  Just trust me, okay?"  At the mention of the living room, the grandfather shuddered, and the other two did the same for their respected rooms.  Botan understanding called back to Yusuke over her shoulder.

            "Yusuke, there is a body in the living room, an old man's.  Upstairs there are two more.  A woman's in the one bedroom and a boy's in the bathroom.  They say that Kagome, the youkai we followed here is family.  I don't know what to think, but they want to show us something.  Oh, and Souta, the boy, really doesn't want us to go into those rooms, he says that we wouldn't want to."  Souta beamed at the girl he was dragging, before coming to the bottom of the stairs.  Pointing up, he turned to look at her.

            "What I want to show you is up there, and since you can see me, tell my sister that I love her and not to feel so bad.  When she came home, she was really upset.  I tried to tell her not to feel bad, but…she couldn't see or hear me.  Momma, and grandpa too."  He seemed to go distant, they all did.  Identical looks of sadness pasted over their faces at the thought of Souta's sister not being able to see them.  Botan nodded to the boy not really knowing what to think.  She began to head up the stairs, following her were the rest of the gang, the ghost had disappeared.  The stairs were in ruins.  Botan had to watch out for numerous holes, and pieces of wood.  At the top waiting for her was the family.  Botan waited for the rest of the group to join her before following the boy to an upturned table.  Pictures and broken knick naks littered the floor.  Souta nodded to Botan as she bent down to pick up the picture he had stopped at.  Bringing the picture up and brushing off the glass and wood, she gasped at what she saw, nearly dropping the picture in her hand.

            "Botan?  What is it?"  Yusuke asked.  With a weird expression on her face she stood up and passed the picture into Yusuke's awaiting hands, before turning to stare at the ghost before her.

            "But how?"  She asked them.  They only shook their heads, unclear as to what had happened them selves.  Yusuke getting a good look at the picture stared at it dumbfounded.  There, in the picture was a smiling teenaged girl with another dark haired girl.  They were both very human, and yet, the girl on the right, wearing a school uniform was the youkai they had been following.  She wasn't only human in this picture, but she was also a few years younger, the girl next to her was staring at her oddly and completely missed the camera going off.  Kuwabara had crowded around Yusuke trying to get a good look at the picture.  Realizing who the picture was of he blurted out the very obvious, stupidly.

            "Hey!  It's that youkai girl!…Well, except human!"  Hiei and Kurama took the picture from Yusuke and studied it for themselves.  Then the all turned to Botan for an explanation.  Who in turn, looked to the Higurashi's.  The mother took a step forward and with Botan relating her words to the group told them the story.

            "Kagome is my daughter.  She was born to me eighteen years ago this May.  She has incredible miko powers, but other than that, she was a normal teenager before, well, her trip.  Kagome was drawn into the past on her fifteenth birthday.  There she met and fell in love with InuYasha, an Inu-hanyou.  I'm fuzzy on the details, because she didn't inform me of everything, but when she came back the last time she was coated in blood and very depressed.  That night she disappeared.  We didn't know what happened to her, so when she didn't come back for two months, we thought she was dead.  It's not like Kagome to just run off, but when she came home tonight I realized why she had run off.  We don't know how, but the Inu-youkai that you are after is my baby!  She…she seen us, the way those youkai killed us.  Please, you have to find her!  She couldn't hear us when we tried to tell her everything was okay, and she took off.  She was really angry; beyond anything I've ever seen her.  Her eyes went red and she howled.  My poor baby!  She should have never had to seen what she seen.  Please don't hurt her!  She's really a good person, she's a priestess after all!"  By now the mother was begging and pleading with Botan, her hands were clasped in a praying motion.  After telling the boys what the woman said, Botan took pity on the woman and embraced her.  The boys were shocked into silence.  No one seemed to know what to say.  This girl Kagome, had been a normal priestess, but something happened and now she was a raging youkai.  Curiosity got the best of the male group and they began to head to the open door at the end of the hallway.  The mother called to their backs in vain, starling Botan.  She looked to the group of boys and tried to get their attention as well, but it was no use.  They walked into the bedroom, lead by Hiei, and stopped cold.  What they saw made the boys all think of finding their moms like that.  Except Hiei, who just stared at the body.  They turned and left the room, morbid curiosity getting the better of them.  After discovering the remaining bodies, they felt a deep sympathy towards the girl.  Even Hiei felt a pang of pity for her.

            While the boys had checked on the bodies, Botan had ushered the Higurashi family on to the afterlife, promising them that she would tell Kagome they loved her and missed her.  The family had been skeptical, but followed Botan through the portal into Koenma's office.  Koenma was surprised to see her and her recruits, but instantly ushered them into another room so Botan could return to find Kagome.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The steely, cold eyes of Kagome easily penetrated the dark night.  Her rage had taken over and left her a bitter, animalistic shell of her former benevolent self.  Now she was hunting.  The winds carried the scents of her prey to where she perched on top of a warehouse in the east-side dock.  The wind was heavy with the smells of the sea, the tangy, salty, acidity of the ocean's spray.  Her long dark tresses danced on the breeze to an unknown tune.  Their glittery, silken ness caressing the night's zephyr.  Her muscles were tense, and pulled taunt all over her body.  She was scrunched up, the way a cat does before pouncing.  The chill of the wind, and the ocean never seemed to affect her as she waited for the dark moving figures below her to get in range.

            Even in her primitive state, she waited for them to be alone; she wasn't about to let herself die before she got her revenge.  The youkai she had been tracking ambled around in the shadows, their voices lifting to her sensitive ears.  They were partying and carrying on over their successful murder spree.  Her rage only built as she listened to them congratulate each other.  Finally, one walked away from the rest, just enough that she could take him out without raising the suspicion of the other four.  Her muscles jumped like a tightly spun coil.  She leapt silently from the four-story building, landing on her target many feet below.  Her pray made a loud oof as she landed, but was quickly silenced as her claws descended a crossed his neck.  The warm liquid spilled over her fingers in a river, her prey making a small gurgling sound as he died.  Standing up, she didn't bother to adjust the small skirt of her outfit.  Blending into the shadows, she brought her fingers to her lips, absently smelling the blood that resided there.  Wrinkling her nose against the dreadful smell of reptile blood she glared at the youkai's limp figure.

            Voices drawing nearer warned her of the approach of his companions.  She smirked at their drunken behavior.  All the signs were there; the overly loud voices, quick to anger, and the staggering was a big give away.  They couldn't make it any easier.  Being upwind she could smell their rancid stench from where she hid in the shadows of the warehouse.  Her back was pressed tightly against the cold, metal wall.  She seen them long before they seen the laid out figure of their friend.

            "Hey!  Whuts in the hellz is yous doin'?"  There were only two of them, and she knew she they would be no problem.  The two staggered forward, and one bent down to check on the dead reptile on the ground.  Bunching her muscles again she leapt silently over his head and latched onto the youkai behind him.  This youkai was too surprised to react, so she got a clean stab at his unprotected chest.  The sounds of the commotion caused the other youkai to straighten up and turn to look at her with wide green eyes.  Snarling, and snapping at him she advanced.  She stalked toward him in the dark, her red eyes glowing in rage.  He backed up a few feet before smiling cockily.  Grinning at her they began to circle each other.  Their fight had begun, and now he seemed not quite as drunk as he had let on.

            Like sharks they walked in a small circle around the two dead alligator youkai on the ground.  Both were hunched over in a predatory stance, sizing the other up.  He flashed her a large, toothy grin before he leapt at her over the bodies.  That was his mistake.  Seeing his grin she kept her face clear of emotion, and let him come to her.  As he leapt at her, his teeth bared and his clawed hand out stretched, she brought her hand up to meet his chin, palm out, fingers curled.  Her upper cut was powerful enough to send his body into the air, before coming down hard on the concrete.  Still growling she pounced on his back, letting her claws ooze poison.  Raking her claws a crossed his back she tore deep, long gashes, the blood pooling up immediately.  He hissed in pain, and tried to throw her off.  Grabbing a hold of his shoulders, she pushed her legs into the air before coming down hard on his spine.  A loud, satisfying crack was heard as his spine broke under her pressure.  With him helpless, she got up and left him to die in a puddle of his own blood.  Three down, two to go.

            OKAY!  Don't hurt me!  I know I promised you a little Kag/Hiei time, but haven't you ever heard absents makes the heart grow fonder?  To tell you the truth I working on a fight scene that I really wanted to write.  Hope you guys forgive me, and keep reading, because once I get into the fluff there is no going back!  LOL, I tend to get a little carried away, and graphic in * those* kinds of scenes!  Hope your enjoying it!  Review!  Threats on my life are welcome seeing as I lied to you guys!


	8. Encountering Kagome

            Wow!  What can I say?  Well for starters, I'll say you guys are the best!  My god!  You all made me cry with your incredibly nice reviews!  Then, I was so worried about disappointing you I didn't want to write anything!  You guys left me speechless!  But, here it is, the long awaited scene where Hiei gets to meet ( the awake) Kagome.  I, personally, think I rushed it a bit, but tell me what you all think.  If it seems a little hurried, and out of character let me know and I'll rewrite it.  I just really wanted to get to the fluff! J

            Oh, and I promise to write a graphic lemon, however, I'll warn you I have never written one and as you can tell I am not that great at writing action, so I'm not so sure my sex scenes will be any better.  Also, for those having trouble going from ff.net to mm.org, if your trying to find my story, try looking it up under hentai, NC-17, InuYasha crossovers, and if you still can't find it, type in the name, hopefully that will work.  But if it doesn't email me, and I'll just send you the chapter.  Ok on with the story!

I do not owe either the InuYasha characters or those of YuYu Hakusho.

Warning!!!  Graphic gory scenes to ensue, please avoid reading this fic if you are not of a suitable age, or do not have parent consent!  You have been warned!

Bitter Memories Chapter eight : Encountering Kagome 

            The blood was running freely down her chin, the gash was jagged and deep, but she didn't seem hindered by it.  In fact, her tongue darted out and took in the sweet, metallic, red liquid.  Grinning, a feral and devilish smirk, her ruby eyes flickered in amusement.  Her opponent shuddered as he watched her.  She was stalking him, using the shadows as cover, only to emerge from them the moment he lost track of her.  She had come a crossed him while he was patrolling and suddenly, he wished he had been anywhere but.  Her beauty and grace was evident in her movements and the way she slinked through the gloom.  He had managed to catch her with his claws the last time she attacked, but she was more efficient.  Every time she emerged from her hiding place, she had been able to inflict a wound on his tough, scaly hide.  He had gashes and cuts running down his face from her claws, his chest had a hole going straight though, and his leg was broken.  His own blood was making him nauseous and ill, but he held a firm face.  There was no way he was going to let some girl see him give into his fear.  And that is what he was, afraid.

She was terrifying, she was stealthy, cunning, wild, beautiful, and yet in control all at the same time.  But her scariest feature was her rage.  She was furious, and you could see it in her scarlet eyes, her rumbling growl, her gnashing teeth, and her clenching fist.  The loss of blood caused him to shut his eyes momentarily, to keep on his feet.  Opening his eyes, he was greeted with absolute silence, and utter darkness, the girl was nowhere in sight.  Biting down, he tightened his jaw muscles attempting to stay conscious and to search out the girl in the surrounding darkness.  Just when he thought to make a run for it, a flutter of fabric behind him caught his attention.  Turning around quickly, he was face to face with an on coming, out stretched, clawed hand aimed directly for his eyes.  He never got to scream as the razor-sharp points pierced the soft flesh of his eyeballs.

~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~

            The wharf stunk of blood.  The dark peacefulness of the warehouses shattered by the over powering stench.  A dark group of five crept through the alleys in between the buildings.  They had arrived not more than two minutes ago, and had already come a crossed the three, dead, shredded, corpses.  By the looks of things, the girl they were following wasn't as innocent and sweet as her mother had said.  The scents of the youkai around here had been covered greatly by the smell of blood, but Kurama and Hiei could tell that these same youkai were the ones responsible for the deaths of the Higurashi family.  The undeniable sound of fighting was carried to the group.  Following it, they came around a corner to a strange sight.  An alligator youkai was bleeding profusely from many wounds; he was leering into the surrounding darkness, looking like he was about to pass out.  From their left was a shift, and a small, nearly nonexistent sound caught their attention.  Turning quickly, narrowed, piercing, cherry eyes glared at them.  Pretending they didn't exist, she turned to her opponent, using his brief moment of weakness to bring his death.  Like the embodiment of death, she leapt from the shadows, her long, powerful legs carrying her through the air swiftly, and nearly silently.  Her opponent turned to the small sound she made, only to be met with her deadly clawed hand.  As her fingers entered his eyes, a loud popping sound was heard.  She made a disgusted face and pulled her hand from his bleeding sockets.  Her index, and middle finger was covered in blood and eye up to her knuckles.  Frowning, she wiped her hand on his dead body.  Then, she turned to the group, instantly falling into an attack position.  A deep gory gash ran along her cheek, drawing bloody designs down her chin and neck.

            Her red eyes flashed in recognition when they landed on Botan, but she remained low, crouched down, and growling.  Her arms were twitching, with the jumps of her muscles.  In fact all her muscles were jumping in their agitation.  She seemed to not trust them, but not really wanting to attack them.  That in its self was unusual.  When a demon was as pissed, as she clearly was, they rarely had control of their actions, let alone thought.  When no one made a move to attack her, she snarled and back flipped away from them, melting into the shadows.  Instantly, they took off after her, despite her obvious dislike of them being there.

Hiei, not wanting to lose his target speed off after her fleeing figure.  He was fast, incredibly so, but she had a head start and from the look of things was just as fast as he was.  Her dark tresses flowed behind her in a dark river of black hair, her slim figure, taunt with her strain.  She was graceful and powerful, leaping dumpsters and other debris.  Hiei remained on her trail, slowly gaining inch by precious inch.  She quickly rounded a corner and leap onto the second story of a building.  As Hiei rounded the corner, he stopped.  There was no evidence of her.  The sound of glass breaking caught his attention.  Smirking, he leapt on to the balcony of the building and raced off after the fleeing girl into the vast darkness of the warehouse.

~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~

            The warehouse was filled with the scents of cardboard boxes and plastic.  In the total blackness of the warehouse, a single lantern set on a card table on the bottom floor radiated weakly.  The flame danced and set more shadows than light to the enormous building.  Hiei's sensitive nose detected two things immediately.  The first, he expected, the second, shocked him.

The strong scent of lavender and cinnamon with the taint of iron caught his attention.  The girl was indeed inside the warehouse, and close by.  The second scent was heavy, and undeniably male.  It reeked of swamps and dead grass.  It was the final and most overbearing of the youkai scents left at the Higurashi house.  The girl wasn't really running away from them, but going to finish what she came here for.  She had followed her nose to the final youkai responsible for her family's untimely death.  Hiei was surprised at his discovery and filed the information away to inform the group of when they caught up.  Now veiled in darkness, he used his mind to search for the girl and the youkai she was hunting.  The alligator youkai was simple enough to find, he was down stairs, waiting for the intruder.  The girl however, he couldn't find.  She was somehow blocking him, and confusing his signal.  Although he could tell from smell that she was still near.  He never saw, or heard the movement.

            A clawed, thin hand shot out from behind him.  It clasped tightly to his mouth, while another one latched firmly to his throat.  A warm, soft body was brought up to his back.  The space between her chest and his back was nonexistent.  He could feel her heartbeat pounding on his back; her soft, controlled breaths were warm on his right ear.  Her lips brushed his sensitive ear as she whispered to him.  He didn't move, or try to get out of her grip, she had him too firmly and he was too surprised by the way her body was sending electric jolts through him.

            "Why are you following me?  I should kill you for your interference, but something tells me not to.  You are friends with Botan, are you not?  Leave, I have to avenge my family and can't take the time to kick your ass."  Despite her words her voice was soft and calm, it was obvious she meant him no harm.  Moving quickly, Hiei grabbed a hold of her small wrists.  He easily wrenched her hands away from his neck and mouth.  Using his momentum, he flipped her over his back and onto the ground belly up.  A soft thump and the rising of layers of dust accompanied her lithe form 

Shifting, to straddle her waist, he stared down at her angelic face.  Her full pink lips were twisted into a look of surprise, forming a perfect 'o'.  Her burgundy eyes were wide in shock, they briefly flashed a deep aqua lined in cerulean.  Holding her wrist above her head he had the sudden urge to kiss her startled, inviting lips.  She stopped him from moving however, when she shot him a searing glare.

Her face twisted into a look of anger, and determination.  Bringing her legs up she used her knees to hit him in the back of the head.  He rolled off of her with the force of her kick.  Swinging her legs back to the floor she shot off the ground and turned to face Hiei who had rolled onto his stomach and shoved his body up.  His face remained emotionless, but inside his mind was reeling.

'I wanted to kiss her!  Where in the hell did that come from?!?  Stupid, little temptress!  It's all her fault, I would have never let my guard down, unless she did something to make me!'  His dark eyes narrowed, as did her glittering ruby ones.  They were having a face off when a sudden noise forced both to turn.  On the stairs was the very youkai she had been hunting.  He was wide and broad.  His shoulders were enormous; his face was decidedly pointed giving him the look of a snout.  His murky green eyes flashed in between the two youkai before him.  A sly grin etched its way onto his face.  Moving faster than either of them had anticipated; he leapt at Hiei, turning midair to catch him a crossed the face with his thick muscular tail.  Hiei was sent into the dark depths of the warehouse, a cloud of dust erupting from the general area that he fell.  Kagome turned to face her new victim, but not before glancing in the direction Hiei was sent.  Glowering at the alligator youkai, she bared her fangs and hissed in a very feline style.  The gator in turn smirked at her, showing twin rows of razor sharp fangs.  He barked, the sound harsh and loud to Hiei and Kagome's ears.  Kagome stood upright, her back ramrod straight, and her face harden into a scowl.  She made the first move by dropping to the ground and bringing her leg out to swipe the gator's feet from beneath him.  The weight of his body snapped the old, dry rotted planks, the entire area Kagome and the gator were occupying shattering.  Hiei had just gotten up when the loud sound of breaking wood entered his ears followed by the surprised gasp of Kagome.  He couldn't understand the strong urge to race down stairs and see if she was ok, in fact it startled him with its intensity.  Being stunned briefly, he soon gave into the urge and raced over the rotted wood to the wobbly staircase, jumping the large hole that they had fallen through. ~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~

The sounds of wrestling, and flesh coming in contact with flesh entered his ears as he reached the stairs.  Grabbing a hold of the railing, he leapt over the side and landed easily on the ground floor.  Large clouds of dust were still billowing up from the fall, distorting the two figures inside.  Covering his mouth and nose from the invading dust he entered the mist of filth.  With his eyes nearly useless, his other senses kicked into high gear.  Directly in front of him the grime lessened, showing the shadowed silhouettes of two figures.

He was able to tell that the figure on his right was the gator, due to the enormous size.  Focusing his attention on the girl he watched for a chance to jump in on the fight, without her accidentally swinging on him.  As he watched she threw several punches consecutively, all within a five second amount of time.   She was fast, and her skill was calculated and flawless.  The gator was pushed back by the force and ferocity of her punches.  Turning, he used his strong tail to slap her a crossed the face.  The cloud was clearing and Hiei was able to see her head snap to the side, blood spewing from her mouth.  The sound of the gator's tail touching her skin infuriated him to no end.  But before he could jump in, she brought her leg up into a high kick, catching the gator on the chin.  He was sent flying, his body landing hard into the card table, shattering the lantern in the process.  The entire building was coated in darkness.  Pale, silvery light filtered feebly into the windows from the moon outside.

Hiei's eyes adjusted just in time to see the girl fly through the air directly at him.  Bracing himself, he dug his heel into the ground and caught her body as it sailed at his chest.  The power of the blow sent him back a few feet, skidding to a halt at the bottom of the stairs.  In the feeble light the girl's raven hair seemed to glow in an ethereal way.  Her pale skin glowed delicately reflecting the light.  He cradled her head into his shoulder, gazing in wonder at the currently unconscious girl.  Her black lashes lying softly on her cheeks fluttered open, her blazing blue eyes meeting his dark ones, before she pushed away from him.  No sooner did her feet touch the ground than, the gator emerged from the darkness, his face cut and bleeding.  His target was evident, as he lunged for the shocked girl.

Hiei wasn't even aware he moved, but he soon found himself, in the direct path of the towering gator.  The sound of claws piercing and tearing cloth, more stunned him than alerted him.  As the gator's hand ripped through his stomach, he felt himself flinch, his abs tore, and the skin ripped away from the sharp claws.  His entire being felt numb, the smell of his own blood entered his nose.  The gator pulled his hand from the depth of Hiei's stomach, staring at him.  It was obvious by the look on his face he hadn't expected Hiei to get involved.  A warm, slick sensation trickled down his ripped stomach, coating his shirt and pants.  Hiei brought his hand to his stomach, clutching the gaping wound there.  His knees gave out and he sunk to the ground.  A snarl reached his ears, as a black blur flew by him.

The blur was the girl, her shoulder slammed into the massive gut of the gator sending them both to the ground.  The gator recovered from the blow quickly, using his weight to flip their positions.  The girl landed on the ground, her shoulders, being pinned down by the gator's strong grip.  Hiei watched silently, through blurry vision as the girl began to glow.  Her entire body was covered in a blazing white light.  The gator was forced from her, his body was burning and smoke rolled off of the places their bodies had touched.  The girl got to her feet by leaping into the air.  Landing, she brought her glowing blue hand up to her face.  Drawing her hand down in an arc before her body, she left in its wake what appeared to be a blue energy bow.  Gripping the bow, she drew her other hand back, a neon blue arrow appearing in her grasp.  Pulling the bow taunt, she released the energy arrow with lethal precision.  Her target didn't get the chance to move out of the arrows path before he burst into blue flames.  His body writhed in pain, and his harrowing scream echoed through out the dock.  Hiei could barely keep his eyes open, but he intently watched the gator sink to the ground the light slowly fading.

Soft hands encased him, pulling him into the embrace of the girl.  His glazed eyes looked up into the worried blue orbs.  Silky, black hair fell over her shoulder and on to his face.  Biting her lip she began to glow pink, her eyes searching his.  Hiei, not wanting to suffer the same fate as the gator, used his last ounce of strength to shove out of her embrace.  Then his energy wore out and he succumbed to the blackness, and pain filled realm of sleep, never noticing that the girl had pulled his head back onto her lap and positioned her hand over his wound.

            See what I mean about it being rushed?  I really didn't like this chapter, I felt I didn't get the action and the feelings a crossed as they were in my head.  Please review and tell me how you perceive this chapter.  In fact, if you have any suggestions on how to fix it tell me, I could use it!  The next chapter should be sweet enough to make you read it and go 'awwwwwww!!!!', but maybe not since I don't want Kagome to lose her family and be able to just up and forget all her problems.  *shrugs*  I could also use reviews on whether or not you would like to see a Botan and Kurama romance.  THANKS!!!!  LOVE YOU GUYS!!!


	9. A little bit o fluff

            Well!  I'm back!  Since you people at ff.net deemed me worthy of your reviews, I am posting this for you all!  The people at mm.org didn't think my last chapter was good enough to review so they don't get this chapter till they redeem themselves!  I have the entire rest of this fiction planned out, but I have a few questions first.  At the end of this chapter is a **VERY** **VERY** important question, so if you have answers, or can help me please email me!  Thanks, oh and you guys so so rock!  Your constant enthusiasm and touching reviews have made this so worthwhile. * Sheds a few tears * Due to your reviews and Ever After, I have a load of fluff coming your way!

I do not owe either the InuYasha characters or those of YuYu Hakusho.

Warning!!!  Graphic gory scenes to ensue, please avoid reading this fic if you are not of a suitable age, or do not have parent consent!  You have been warned!

Bitter Memories Chapter nine : Little bit ~o~ fluff 

            The sound of the scream had alerted them.  The group of spirit detectives followed it and Kurama's nose to a particularly dark warehouse.  Chills raced the length of their spines, causing them to flinch.  Squaring his shoulders, Yusuke lead the way into the foreboding building.  No sooner had they entered than an eerie pink glow caught their attention.  It flickered and waned in the over powering darkness of the building.  Drawing closer, the group was shocked to see the youkai, Kagome, cradling Hiei's head on her lap and glowing.  Her eyes were shut tightly in concentration.  Her hands were placed over a large wound on his stomach.  Botan raced forward, followed closely by the others.

            "What happened to him?!?"  Botan flew to a stop next to Kagome's still figure.  Dropping to her knees, Botan inspected the bloody mess that was Hiei's stomach.  Ignoring Botan, Kagome increased her efforts.  The soft pink glow grew in strength until, it not only incased Kagome's interlaced fingers, but Hiei's body as well.  Shocked, the group remained silent, observing the rapidly healing Hiei.  They watched stunned, as his muscles rebuilt themselves, his blood withdrew into his body, and the skin grew rapidly over the fixed muscles.  Wavering, Kagome suddenly lurched backwards, her head hitting the ground with a loud and echoing thump.  Botan gasped and quickly lifted Hiei from Kagome's lap, before checking on Kagome.  The nasty gash they had seen earlier was still there, but now other wounds were added to it.  Blood seeped from the corner of Kagome's lips; small scratches and bruises were evident on the girl's pale skin.  Her rapid healing of Hiei drained her own abilities to heal, keeping her demon blood from closing the scratches and stopping the bruises.

            Kurama, after checking on Hiei, looked to Botan for what to do.  It was clear to the group that they needed to get Kagome somewhere they could rest, but doubted that Koenma's office was the best place to do it.  Botan, nibbling on her bottom lip, tore a piece of her shirt off and dabbed at the blood on Kagome's face.  In the dark warehouse the only sounds were that of Kagome and Hiei's peaceful breathing.  With the light coming in to the windows Kuwabara and Yusuke surveyed the area.  Both noticed the tell tale signs of fighting, from the hole in the second story, to the demolished table, it was obvious there had been a wicked fight.  A large black lump, laid half in- half out of the shadows.  Going closer, Yusuke was surprised to find ashes.  The alligator youkai Kagome had fought was reduced to a pile of ash, nothing left of him save a few pearly white teeth.

            "Wow!  There was one hellava fight in here!  I wonder what we missed!"  Yusuke said, his voice low and oddly awed.  Botan seemed to snap out of her thoughts as she looked up to find Yusuke a crossed the room.  Sighing, she stood up, and brushed the dirt and grime of the floor off her butt.

            "Kurama, do you think that we can take them to your house?  Hiei will be up in no time at all, thanks to Kagome.  But she needs some time to heal, and we all know Koenma will shake her awake if he doesn't get answers soon.  Kuwabara?  Can you come here and carry her please?  Kurama, can you get Hiei?"  Kuwabara shot over to Botan's side and gingerly lifted Kagome's small form, eliciting a growl from the unconscious Hiei.  Botan giggled, and watched in amusement, as Hiei seemed to fight his state of unawareness.  Slowly coming too, he blinked and took in the roof for a moment, then sat up groggily.  He once again growled at the group standing around him, but this time it was because they were all staring at him.

            "What?!?"  He barked as he stood up and brushed himself off.  He then took note of his lack of injury.  He suddenly felt better than he could remember feeling in a long time.  His clothes, although still torn, were no longer bloody, and his stomach was smooth and flawless once again.  Scowling, he removed his shirt and tossed it aside carelessly. (A.N Come on people!  Think about it!  Hiei's muscled, well toned body shirtless, and his badass attitude to go with it!  Doesn't it just make you want to drool?)

            "Nothing!  It's just when we came in here, you had your head in Kagome's lap!  What was that all about hummm?"  Botan asked playfully.  Hiei turned his fiercest glare on her.  She puckered her lips, and looked away.  Yusuke, with his hands shoved into his pockets, strolled up to Hiei, a grin plastered to his face.  Despite Hiei's angry glare, Yusuke came closer, his grin growing.

            "So what DID happen in here?  When Kuwabara went to pick her up, you growled at him, and you weren't even awake!  She's hot, I'll admit, but she must have really done a number on you to get that kind of reaction!"  With a bland look set on his features, Hiei brought his fist into Yusuke's face, sending Yusuke to the dirt-covered ground.  Cracking his neck, Hiei turned to Kuwabara and raised his eyebrow slightly, before speaking to Kurama.

            "Are we taking her to your house fox?"  His dark eyes seemed to sear holes into the clueless Kuwabara, who was currently signing his death warrant by staring dreamily at Kagome's sleeping face.  In a swift motion, Hiei strolled over to him and crossed his arms over his chest.  Finally noticing him, Kuwabara glanced at him before returning his gaze to Kagome.  Rolling her eyes, Botan placed her hands on her hips, and cleared her throat.  Kurama was smirking at the scene before him; enjoying this rare moment of emotion Hiei was showing them.  Yusuke, at the moment, didn't find anything funny since he was sitting on the ground glaring daggers into Hiei's back and rubbing his offended cheek.

            "Yes, we will be taking her to my house, Botan if you will."  Kurama broke the weighted silence, and tore his gaze from the amusing sight of the angered Hiei and the oblivious Kuwabara, to look at Botan.  Botan quickly opened a portal to lead them to Kurama's house, and took her leave into it.  Laughing to himself Kurama followed.  After him Yusuke.  When Yusuke left through the portal, leaving Hiei and Kuwabara alone, Hiei snatched Kagome from the tall red head and turned on his heel.  Stunned, and slightly pissed, Kuwabara watched as Hiei, cradling Kagome, leapt through the portal.  Finally, mumbling curses, the klutzy human followed the rest, the portal closing behind 

him.

I'm so sorry that it's this short!  But I can't continue until I get a little info.  As some of you have read I have no clue what the Yu Yu Hakusho story line is about.  I have seen pictures of the gang, and read fan fics, but other than that I'm lost.  If someone could give me a run down on the characters, plot, and backgrounds it would be great.  In some fics I have read about Kayko and Yukina, but all I really know is Kayko is Yusuke's g/f, and the other is a demon.  Some one told me Kuwabara is in love with Yukina, and that she is Hiei's sis?  Does she know any of this?  And does she like Kuwabara back?  Because I have plans for her that do not involve Kuwabara.  It would be greatly appreciated.  Oh, and if you have given me info, thanks a bunch!  I am taking the advice of one of you guys and having a little reunion, but with whom you'll have to read to find out!  P.S can some one give me the low down on the bad guys from the Yu Yu series?  I kinda need it…THANKS love you all!  REVIEW!


	10. Yukina

            Well here we are, chapter ten!  This chapter gets a bit more character interactive.  However, I'm not pleased with it.  It lacked my normal vigor and spirit that I like to think I put in to it.  The next few chapters should get longer, and be…well…pretty mellow.  I need time to build my plot, (yes there is one…:p).  But read them any way.

Warning!!!  Graphic gory scenes to ensue, please avoid reading this fic if you are not of a suitable age, or do not have parent consent!  You have been warned!

Bitter Memories Chapter ten : Yukina 

            The vast blackness of the portal opened to reveal a comfortably furnished living room.  Dark mahogany coffee table and end tables accentuated the cherry red leather couch and love seat.  Cream-colored carpet covered the floor as far as the eye could see.  The walls were painted in a soft cream color.  Entering the room three sets of eyes were instantly turned to him.  One questioning, and two twinkling with laughter.  A growl escaped the recesses of the object of their scrutiny.  Shifting the girl in his arms, he strode past them to the dark bedrooms around the corner.  His face tinted in pink as laughter rang through the small apartment.

            The closest bedroom belonged to Kurama, so he pasted it up and stopped at the next door on the opposite side of the hall.  He noticed with slight annoyance, that the halls too were painted in the soft cream color, the walls adorned with serene pictures of forest and sea life.  The carpet was replaced with wooden floors, and the doors of the rooms and the bathroom were heavy oak.  Rolling his eyes he let his sight land on the sleeping girl.  Seeming to feel his eyes on her, she sighed and cuddled closer.  A smile tugged at her lips as she murmured something in a breathy, sleep filled voice.

            "Pine, forest fire, and oregano…smells good…"  He blinked a few times as she buried her face into his chest.  Her voice faded out and she began to purr in her sleep.  Not wanting to admit that her body fit his well, he quickly grabbed a hold of the handle for the bedroom and shoved it open.  The cold air trapped inside rushed forward and surrounded the two.  In her sleep she shuttered and shook.  Feeling her shake, he readjusted her so that she was curled into a ball against his bare chest.  Her breath licked against his skin, causing him to repress a shudder.  He didn't need the light to navigate his way to the large four-poster bed.  Pulling down the comforter, he laid her on the sheets.  She, however, didn't want to lose his body heat.  Latching her tiny arms around his neck she pulled his face down to hers, forcing him to fall onto the bed half on top of her.  His face was centimeters away from hers.  His eyes widened in shock and he recoiled from her.  Forcing her arms off his neck proved to be more difficult than he had imagined.  She whimpered, and tightened her firm grip.  Gritting his teeth in frustration, he shoved her hands from him and stood up glaring at her.  Her bottom lip protruded in a pout, a frown marring her beautiful features.  Grumbling to himself about temptresses and stupid wenches, he pulled the blankets over her.  All he left uncovered was her face, making sure to cover her shoulders and neck.  Then he unconsciously took her in.

            Midnight black hair flowed from underneath the covers.  It cascaded over the satin pillows and off of the bed on the opposite side.  Her pale face was still pulled into a frown, the lines on her forehead lessening by the minute.  Her inviting pink lips opened slightly, her soft breathing passing from them in a 'pfft' noise.  A long dark strand of hair covered her face; reaching for it he stopped suddenly.  Pulling his hand back as though she was covered in acid, he turned and left quickly, pulling the door shut behind him.  He wasn't surprised to find the gang waiting for him in the hallway.  Growling at them he stalked into the living room, them close on his heel.  Leaning against the wall he crossed his arms over his chest, making the well-defined muscles pull tighter in response.  Lowering his head, he let his long dark hair cover his eyes as he stared at the floor, deep in thought.  Try as he might, he couldn't ignore the feeling of eyes boring into him, so he looked up to find four pairs of eyes on him.  Sending his best, 'Ask-me-any-question-and I'll-slaughter-you' look, he slowly looked from one person to the next.  Botan, he noticed was nibbling on her lip in an attempt to stop her self from asking the questions he could see swimming in her eyes.

            Not wanting to admit to being afraid of him, Yusuke, flopped on the couch, and stretched a crossed it.  Closing his eyes, Yusuke asked the question everyone had been wondering.

            "So, since when do you tuck people you don't know into bed?  And when did the unemotional Hiei, get jealous enough to take a girl out of Kuwabara's arms?  Not that any girl wouldn't appreciate the gesture, I mean if I was a girl and I woke up in his arms I would die of a heart attack!"  Not only did he earn him self a fierce glare and threatening step from Hiei, but he also earned Kuwabara leaping over the couch to punch him.  Seeing that Kuwabara was beating Yusuke up, Hiei leaned back against the wall.  Botan ignored the two fighting humans, and walked over to Hiei.  Kurama, worried about the well-being of his home jumped in and began to break up the fight.

            "Hiei?  Why did you take Kagome from Kuwabara?  What exactly happened while we weren't in that warehouse?"  Although her voice was soft and cautious, the three fighting males, and the skulking one stopped and looked at her.  With everyone's attention focused on her, Botan blushed slightly before boldly stepping closer to Hiei's glaring form.  Seeing they had no intention of heeding his silent warning, and not wanting to have to inflict pain on Botan he looked up at her, schooling his face into a mask of indifference.

            "If that idiot had carried her here, then she never would have made it.  Knowing him, he would have dropped her in the portal, then I would have had to chase that wench for no reason."  His cool indifference didn't fool anyone but Kuwabara, who was bristling from the blunt insults Hiei sent his way.  Standing up, Kuwabara cracked his knuckles and made to fly a crossed the room at Hiei's smirking form.  Botan seeing this, and not wanting Hiei to slaughter Kuwabara, thought of something that would make them both forget their little fight.

            "I'm going to get Yukina!"  Her blurted statement got the exact results she had wanted.  Both Hiei and Kuwabara stopped in their tracks.  Kuwabara's face melted into a look of utter bliss at just the girl's name.  An unreadable look passed over Hiei's face, but vanished quickly to be replaced with a scowl sent in the direction of the drooling Kuwabara.  Botan silently sighed, and glanced at the remaining members of the group.  Yusuke was staring at her questioningly, but Kurama seemed to understand where she was going with it.  He thanked her with his eyes for rescuing his home, making her blush and shake her head indicating it was nothing.

            "Awww, my sweet Yukina!  To at last be able to hold her again!  Her beauty shines with no comparison in this universe or any other!"  Kuwabara's claims of love continued for quite a while, everyone ignoring him, except Hiei, whose eyebrow was twitching dangerously.  Botan quickly explained her plan catching Hiei's attention enough to stop him from killing Kuwabara.

            "Well, as you all know she's been practicing her healing abilities.  I think if she were to help heal Kagome, we could get her up and around a lot faster.  All we need now is some one willing to go get her."  She looked around the room hopefully.  Kurama was about to say he would go when Kuwabara beat him to it.

            "I shall go retrieve my sweet Yukina!"  Hiei sent him a death glare, and once again leaned against the wall, letting his hair cover his brooding face.  Botan glanced at Hiei with a look of concern, but nodded to the eagerly awaiting Kuwabara.  Crossing her arms over her chest, she nodded and beamed at the love-struck male.

            "It's settled then.  Kuwabara, you go and fetch Yukina.  Don't dally though!  Kagome needs to wake up soon, and the sooner Yukina heals her the better.  OH!  Get Yukina to bring a change of clothing for Kagome as well.  That dress of hers will never do."  Dreamily, Kuwabara nodded and stepped though the portal Botan opened.  With a final nod to Botan, the red head disappeared into the swirling black mass.  Yusuke had taken his previous spot on the couch, and was now dozing off to sleep.  As far as he was concerned, they had done their job, and he was deserving of his rest.  Kurama, seeing Yusuke's nearly sleeping state, and Hiei's obvious want of solitude, he reached to tap Botan on the shoulder.  Getting her attention, he motioned for her to follow him into the kitchen.  After gazing at the two males, she nodded and giggled softly, following after Kurama.

~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~

            The small, kimono clad figure entered the room silently.  In her arms was a bundle.  Her aqua hair shined from the light in the hallway.  A small frown covered her delicate features.  Worry seemed to come off the gentle girl in waves.  Entering the dark room she closed the door on the group of curious people in the hall.  Flicking the light switch on she walked to the sleeping figure on the bed.  The soft burgundy carpet kept her from making any noise as she walked a crossed the large bedroom.  The room was painted in the same burgundy as the carpet with black trimming.  Dark wooden furniture lined the walls.  The bed was made of the same dark wood.  It's towering four posters ended in a black canopy.  The figure on the bed was sleeping peacefully, the small rise and fall of the blankets as proof of this.  The Inu youkai on the bed was very beautiful.  Her dark hair strewn over the bed in a river.  Her markings glittered in the light, catching the eye of the ice apparition.  Never before had she seen such markings.  The glittering jewel on her forehead was breath taking, but the crystallized tear on her cheek was intriguing as well.  The tear seemed to glow; it's color slightly blue in tint.  It seemed to be wet, as if it was truly a shed tear from the girl's eye.  The Inu-youkai turned over suddenly, startling the ice apparition.

            Knowing she had a job to do, the aqua haired girl sat on the edge of the bed and placed her cupped hands, palms towards the sleeping girl.  Her hands glowing with a pinkish light, she focused her energy on healing the injured Inu.  Time seemed to tick by incredibly slowly, as the apparition watched the deep wound slowly close.  When her energy was nearly gone, the girl stopped and sat back on the bed breathing labored.  Sweat beaded her brow, and her normally pale complexion was flushed.  Her long hair clung to her damp neck and face, as did her kimono.  Feeling satisfied that she had helped; the girl closed her eyes to wait on the in youkai to awaken.

            Not even two minutes after closing her eyes, the stirring of the other youkai caused her to open her eyes.  She was surprised to be looking into the wide blue eyes of the female Inu-youkai.  Letting her worried expression melt away, she grinned at the questioning girl.  The girl smiled hesitantly, but her eyes belied a deep depression and sadness.  Feeling for the girl in front of her, the apparition offered the Inu her hand.

            "My name is Yukina, I'm a ice apparition.  My friends called me to come heal your wounds.  Your name is Kagome, am I correct?"  Genuine gratitude filtered over Kagome's features as she listened to Yukina speak.  Yukina's voice was soft and childlike, but very serene.  Kagome instantly liked and trusted this girl.  Smiling at her she nodded and began to search her body to see how much of her was healed.  Surprise showed on her face when she noted the lack of injury anywhere.  Her cerulean orbs locked with Yukina's chestnut ones.  Yukina was taken back as Kagome threw her arms around Yukina's neck.  The hug was brief, but showed Kagome's true apparition of what Yukina had done.  Yukina returned Kagome's smile, thinking that she was going to be good friends with this girl.

~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~

            The girl, Yukina, was kind and easy to get a long with.  Kagome found herself easily chatting.  They had been sitting on the bed facing each other chatting comfortably for about an hour before Yukina dropped the question that had been plaguing her.

            "Why are you so sad?  I can see your pain, it rolls off of you, but something tells me you haven't always been this way.  What happened to cause you so much pain?"  Yukina's voice was soft and understanding.  She was pleading with Kagome to tell her, and Kagome really wanted to.  It had been what seemed like forever since she had talked to anyone that pretended to remotely care.  Running her hand through her hair, she made a face at the way her normally silky hair snagged.  Pulling her self from the bed she examined herself for the first time.  She was a mess.  Her clothing was torn, and barely covering her.  Her body was stained with blood, and the strong smells of sweat and blood rolled off of her.  Her nose wrinkled with the strong smells.  She glanced up to find Yukina watching her.  Yukina smiled and pointed to the wrapped parcel on the bed.  Interested, Kagome went closer and pulled it open slowly.  Inside was a black kimono, with blood red trimming.  It's high collar pinned with delicate buttons, tracing a design down the front and over the bust of the dress.  Kagome gasped at the beautiful dress and turned to Yukina, stunned.  Yukina smiled again and stood up, taking the dress from Kagome to hold it up for her to see.  The dark silk reflected the lights, shining.  The sides were split, but Kagome couldn't tell how far up it would go.  The dress looked like it would be comfortable with out hindering movement.

            "It's for you.  Botan asked me to bring you a change of clothing, I only hope this will fit.  You look to be a little bigger in the chest than me, but you're about my height, so it should fit.  Why don't you take a shower, change, and then we'll talk.  If you want to that is.  For now, I'm going to find you a towel, and distract the boys so you can take a shower in peace."  Yukina smiled at her before slipping out of the bedroom, leaving Kagome alone with her thoughts.

            'Momma, Souta, Jii-chan!  I miss you guys so much!  I should have been there to protect you!  If I wouldn't have let my guard down you guys would still be alive now.  Please forgive me!'  Silent, warm tears ran down her face.  When the door opened, revealing two concerned faces, she brushed them away.  Botan, and Yukina entered the room quickly, both concerned for the Inu-youkai.  Botan bit her lip, not sure of how to comfort the crying girl, but she didn't have to.  Kagome took a big, shaky breath, and looked at the two girls in front of her sheepishly.

            "Sorry, I just have a lot of painful memories right now.  So, ummm…where's the bathroom?"  Even though she was smiling softly, they both saw right through her façade.  Yukina handed Kagome the large, fluffy, green towel she had clutched in her hand, and Botan steered her to the bathroom.  Out side the bedroom Kagome looked around curiously.  She was impressed with the lovely decorations, but not so impressed with the four males watching them intently from the safety of the living room.  Raising a delicate eyebrow she stopped in her tracks and studied them as they were doing to her.

            The first boy she laid eyes on she wanted to cringe.  He looked like he got ran over by a Mac truck.  His face lacked something to be desired, and oozed its lack of intelligence.  Carroty red, wiry, hair was combed to lie in his face.  He was tall and had broad shoulders.  Even if he wasn't very attractive, his body was still rather well taken care of.  She gave him barely a moment of her time, ignoring Botan who was pushing on her back slightly, and Yukina who was tugging on her hand.

            The next boy was very attractive.  He had a badass persona about him.  His dark hair was slicked back, but not grossly so.  Some pieces escaped to frame his hansom face.  Large, dark brown eyes stared back at her, sizing her up in the very manner she was doing to him.  He was of moderate height, and well built, but lean at the same time.  Even though he was only moderately tall, she could tell he would be almost a foot taller than her.  She spent a lot longer time on him, earning a wolfish grin from the object of her scrutiny.  Pasting a bland look on her features, she shrugged and moved to the next boy, causing the dark hair human to get very red in the face from her lack of enthusiasm.

            The tall, cute redhead next to the dark haired boy was very attractive, and very demon.  She could feel it coming off of him in waves, but it seemed slightly subdued, why she didn't know.  The boy's emerald eyes were lined in a deep forest green, they were captivating and beautiful.  His face was innocent, and kind, with a bit of boyish charm.  His body was godly.  Wide broad shoulder, tapered down to a small waist, yet still powerful.  She could see his muscles pull against the confines of his shirt from where she stood, and couldn't help but enjoy her view for a few moments longer than necessary.  Finally, she pulled her eyes away from his flaming red hair, and dazzling green eyes to focus on the last of the four boys.  By now Yukina and Botan were shoving her, but not making any progress.  This amused the boys to no end, seeing as the Inu-youkai wouldn't be moved until she was damn good and ready.

            The last of the boys was much shorter than the rest, in fact about her height.  This was the youkai that had helped her in the warehouse; now out of her blood lust she took the time to really look him over.  And what she saw she liked, a lot.  The boy was roguish, seeming to not give a damn about any body, or anything.  Long, dark spiky hair seemed to defy the laws of gravity.  A white headband circled his forehead; it appeared to be part of a training out fit.  His eyes held her captive.  They were dark, almost black in appearance.  Gold and red flecks danced in the dark depth like flames.  His lips were pulled in to a frown, and she found it incredibly sexy.  His chest was bare, leaving it open to her view.  His chest was sculpted and well defined.  His abs were rock hard, but smooth.  His pants were hanging low on his waist and she hungrily took him in.  Stomach was flat, and perfect.  She had a brief mental image of eating liquid chocolate from that perfect belly.  She noticed the sword at his hip, and the way he was leaning against the wall, as if to say bother me and die.  Bringing her eyes back up to his, she noticed a brief flash of amusement, before it disappeared completely.  She kept her face emotionless, as he took her in as well.  When he brought his eyes up from playing over her every curve, it was her turn to be amused.  They stared at each other for a while before she spoke.

            "Like what you see?  Believe me, this is as much of me as you boys will ever see again."  Turning she sauntered past the stunned Yukina into the awaiting bathroom.  She had purposely swished her hips, and put as much grace into it as possible, flaunting her assets, although it escaped her as to why.  Botan stayed in the hall and glanced at the boys worriedly, but she was surprised at what she saw.  All four had smirks on their faces, even Hiei.  Blinking, she turned slowly to the closing bathroom door, before shouting for them to wait a minute.

            "Hey!  Wait don't close the door yet!"  Botan flew through the bathroom door to the awaiting girls.  Kagome was cool and indifferent, reminding Botan of a certain fire apparition, where as Yukina was openly gapping at Kagome.  The bathroom, Kagome noticed, was just as stylishly decorated as the rest of the house.  The room was done in pastel blues and white.  A large mirror with track lighting placed on it hung over the sink.  The tiles in here were white with sky blue flecks.  Turning to the two girls she had befriended, she grinned mischievously.

            "So whose house is this anyway?"  Her question was innocent enough, but her feral grin was unnerving.  Botan looked at Kagome suspiciously, but Yukina smiled at her, completely missing the evil glint there.

            "This would be Kurama's home.  It's beautiful isn't it?"  She asked.  Kagome nodded, but couldn't suppress a laugh.  Confused, Botan asked her what was so funny.

            "Well, either Kurama is gay, or he has one hellava decorator."  Her amusement grew as Botan looked horrified.  It was obvious by the looks on Botan and Yukina's faces that they had never thought of that.  Shrugging, Kagome turned to the veiled shower and turned on the hot water.  Her two stunned companions merely stood there staring at her opened mouthed.  Checking to see if there was shampoo, cream rinse, and soap Kagome turned back to the two girls.  Seeing their stunned looks she smirked and placed a hand on each of their shoulders, steering them to the door.  Opening it, she shoved them into the hall, but before shutting it she shouted to them.

            "Hey!  When I get out maybe you'll be able to talk finally, until then see if you can find me a brush, and perfume, humm?"  Laughing to her self, Kagome shut the door and locked it.

            I want to thank Babytil14 (tiffany), her sister, Sakura of Choas Winds, kojika85 , SakuraPetal13 (rosie13),Infinite Silence, demon angle, tiffany, and anyone else that will helped me out!  Tell me if you guys thought this was a little off.  It seems that ever since I got out of my depressing writing mood, and got into my sex-is-a-must-in-this-story mood, I can't write any normal interaction between the characters, and my description seemed lacking.  Please tell me what you think, and if some one is willing to go over this and the last chapter with a fine tooth comb, so it can be brought up to speed with the others, tell me!  Thank you for reading, and since I am into holding my story ransom, no more story till I get ten reviews for this story!  I'm evil, I know!  Thanks!


	11. The serious need of relief

          Here ya go!  Wow!  You all have no idea how annoying it is knowing what you want to do with a story, but not want to write ahead so the flow of the story is easy and natural!  I have the rest of the story planned out, but all I can focus on is a few certain scenes!  GRRRRR!  It's really frustrating!  I apologize if this chapter sucks, because frankly, I don't care about this particular one.  It's the following scene that I'm focusing on.  Aw well!  On with the story!

          This is a shout out to my most uplifting fan! Snowykitten!  Her reviews have made my day on numerous occasions!  But don't feel that I don't appreciate the rest of you that reviewed!  I do, and the next chapter, because this one I don't have time to, I'll write a thank you to anyone that reviews this chapter!  I love you guys and write solely for your reading pleasure!  THANK YOU KITTEN!

          Oh, yea!  BTW!  In case you didn't notice, I'm trying desperately to incorporate humor, * Sigh* I'm failing miserably.  If you see something that looks as though it's meant to be a joke, it is.  Please humor me, unless face to face I tend to not be very funny…* sweatdrops*

Warning!!!  Graphic gory scenes to ensue, please avoid reading this fic if you are not of a suitable age, or do not have parent consent!  You have been warned!

Bitter Memories Chapter eleven : The serious need of relief 

            The bathroom walls were thin, very thin in fact.  The girls' conversation was easily over heard.  Yusuke and Kuwabara burst into laughter at Kagome's comment on Kurama being gay.  Hiei also cracked a smile and looked at the crimson fox.  Kurama was thoroughly embarrassed; even the tips of his ears were inflamed with color.

            When the door to the bathroom opened the laughing died down slightly.  Yukina and Botan, looking very stunned, horrified, and shocked were pushed into the hallway staring at Kagome.  This only set off the boys again, since it was obvious the girls didn't know what to say or do.  Turning to the boys in the living room, Yukina blushed heavily.  Both girls knew the guys had heard, hell it wasn't like Kagome had tried to keep her voice down or anything.  Botan, not really wanting to know how Kurama took it, fought a battle with herself.  Finally, her pushy-need-to-know side won, and she looked up.  Kurama was bright red in embarrassment, his face matching his hair.  She felt pity for him and rushed to his side.  Placing a hand on his shoulder, she began to coo to him reassuring things.

            "No one thinks your gay!  When she gets to know you she won't either!  It's okay!  Yukina and I will talk to her when she gets out of the shower we promise, right Yukina?"  Botan turned to Yukina, who nodded vigorously.  She entered the room, only to find herself captured within the arms of Kuwabara.  Not really feeling up to it, she gently pushed away from him, and went to stand near Botan to help consol Kurama.  Not being very bright, Kuwabara followed her and once again wrapped an arm around her small waist.  She sighed silently, but didn't object, much to the disappointment of Hiei.

            "I like her already!  The girl can kick ass, she's hot, and she has a good sense of people!"  Yusuke laughed at his own joke, but was cut off when an open palm met his face.  He was stunned to say the least, and looked at Botan, who was fuming.  Her face was as red as the handprint on his face; she was shaking her hand slightly, since she had hit him so hard.  It was kinda scary the way Botan could move so fast and look so pissed when she wanted to.  Placing her hands on her hips she glared daggers at the three boys that laughed at Kurama's expense.  If there was ever a time when they thought a certain demon was scary, they were now convinced that Botan was a million times more frightening.

            "Now look here!  If any one of you so much as giggles again at him, I promise you I will be escorting your sorry butt to the after life!  DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR?!?"  She had been quite, her voice shaking with fury, but at the end her voice boomed through out the apartment, leaving no space for argument.  Feeling very tiny and quite scared Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded quickly, each spurting out a 'Yes mama!'.  Hiei nodded his head in an almost unperceivable manner.  Huffing, Botan turned on her heel and left the room in search of a brush for Kagome.  No one dared to speak after she left in fear of evoking her wrath.  Kurama couldn't help but feel surprised and pleased.  He had never expected something like that to happen on his behalf, and especially not from Botan.  Yukina looked impressed and slightly afraid, it wasn't every day you got to see a woman get that angry, and being that it was the normally bubbly happy Botan made it all the more special.  A few doors were heard opening and closing as Botan searched, leaving everyone in the living room to stare at the dark hallway she had disappeared down.  Not long after she disappeared, Botan returned, only to stop in her tracks.

            "What?!?"  She asked them when they all just stared at her; she felt a blush rise in her cheeks but fought to control it.  Her normally happy demeanor was intact once again letting the group know it was okay to go about their business.  Yukina giggled, calling attention to her self as the shower stopped running.

            "Botan, you are truly terrifying when you're angry!  You had them all stone still!"  Her giggling caused all the males to miss the towel cad figure that slipped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.  Four pairs of eyes glared into Yukina, as Botan began to laugh with her.  Taking Yukina's hand Botan lead the way to the kitchen, both laughing the whole way.  Kurama followed them, as did Kuwabara.  Yusuke deciding that the scary Botan was better than the glaring Hiei soon headed the way of the kitchen as well.  Leaving Hiei to himself, exactly the way he liked it.

~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~

            The noise of the people in the kitchen was annoying, but he drowned it out.  With his head against the wall he thought back to how he had reacted around Kagome.

            'Stupid girl!  She needs to give me some answers, and I mean now!  Who the hell does she think she is?  Pressing against me in the warehouse, putting my head in her lap, getting as close to me as possible, not letting me go in the bed room.'  * You liked it!  She feels good, smells good, and isn't afraid to speak her mind!  Admit it!  You want her!*  The voice had come unwanted into his mind, causing his to scowl and frown.  Growling softly, he began to fight with him self.  'Did not!  She does not!  Do not!  She's a stupid, arrogant, bitch and as far as I'm concerned she's just another damn assignment!'  When the voice didn't immediately answer him, he felt he had won.  Allowing a grin to spread over his face, he smirked in his victory, but quickly frowned again.  * If she's just some assignment why did you take her away from that idiot Kuwabara?  Why can't you stop thinking about her?  And why are you getting all worked up?  You never show any emotion, so why start now?*  'Fuck!'  He thought angrily, he really didn't have an answer to those questions.  A sound brought him from his deep, argument with him self.

            It was a quite sound, barely heard over the noise coming from the kitchen.  He wasn't very accustomed to the sound, but he knew it nonetheless.  Someone, no Kagome, was crying.  Before he knew it, his feet were heading in the direction of the bedrooms.  Not understanding it, but not stopping himself, he continued on his path, to a certain door.  He could smell the strong smells of soap coming from the room.  Taking a deep breath he brought his hand to the doorknob and slowly swung the door in.

            The room was bathed in light; unlike the time he was in here earlier.  But it wasn't the room that made his breath hitch in his throat.  On the bed, sat Kagome.  Her back was to him.  Soaking wet strands of pure black hair lay on her back in ringlets, but most was pulled over her shoulder.  She was hunched over, her knees pulled to her chest, and her face buried in her hands.  Her small body shook in sobs, her shoulders rising and falling in a hypnotizing way.  Her forest green towel had slipped while she sat there.  It now hung very low on her back, barely covering her butt.  She was exposed to him, and he felt a strange heat rise in his body.  Her creamy skin was covered in faded scars and droplets of water.  The scars caught his attention, but not in a way that made his sickened.  She had had a tough life, her back was evidence of it, and it only made her more attractive to him.  Just as he felt he was going to need serious relief of his more private regions, she turned around quickly.  Wide, tear filled blue eyes met startled red gold ones, and it seemed that the entire world had stopped in that second.  Until she spoke.

            Hehe!  Aren't I evil!  Don't you want to know what she said?  Guess you'll have to review!  Lol, this time there is no set limit of needed reviews, but I do want them!  When I think I have had enough, it won't take many, I'll post the next chapter!  Until then, review and tell me how much you hate me!

          (P.S.  You guys at ff.net put out the ten reviews I asked for like that, so you get this chapter.  * looks around * don't tell anyone from mm.org!  I want their reviews!  LOL, yes I'm very greedy!)


	12. Messages left behind

            Hey guy!  I just thought a warning would be in order, there is a slight fantasy in this chapter, so all my Hentai fans can get a little taste of what they want without causing me harm!  Okay, so I may have lied a little, the following chapters will be explanations, but after is a really cool scene between Kag and Hiei.  I hope you are all enjoying this, and as always review!

       And I know you guys have been enjoying my rapid upload, but hehe…I'm kinda at a writers block.  I know where I want to take the fic, but I can't get it the way I want it.  Never fear!  I'm going to watch lots of fluffy warm movies like Ever After, The Pick up Artist, etc.  That should cure my block, then it will be new chapters!

Warning!!!  Graphic gory scenes to ensue, please avoid reading this fic if you are not of a suitable age, or do not have parent consent!  You have been warned!

Bitter Memories Chapter twelve : Messages left behind 

            "What in the hell are you doing in here?!?  Hentai!  Pervert!  Get out!  Have you ever heard of knocking you dolt!  What are you staring at?!?"  Kagome went from being sad to being very angry real quick.  She began to throw random objects at the stunned Hiei.  Dodging the flying objects, he stayed in the room however.  During her fit, Kagome's towel had slipped her grip and now a large amount of cleavage was forcing Hiei to stay put with large, wide eyes.  Following his gaze, Kagome shrieked when she discovered her breast almost visible.  Fisting the towel she stumbled from her perch, landing in a crouching position behind the bed.  Popping her head over the side she glared at the stunned boy.  Her face and his were flushed bright red, but for two entirely different reasons.

            The sound of running feet alerted Hiei to the rest of the group coming his way.  Using his power, he escaped the room and apartment entirely.  The door flung open revealing Yusuke and Kurama, with Botan, Yukina, and Kuwabara peeking around them.  Thinking that Botan and Yukina had returned, Kagome had stood up, leaving the boys to see a lot more of her than she ever intended.  Everyone's eyes grew large as they took in the nearly naked Kagome.

She stood, frozen, like a deer in the headlights.  Her midnight tresses clung to her chest, having fallen over her shoulders in her attempt to escape Hiei's sight.  The towel was snug around her waist, her fist gripping it till her knuckles were white and the towel was shredding.  Her stomach and lower abdomen was in plain sight, her breast covered by the thick hair.  Her shapely right leg was bare up to her hip being it had escaped the towel, although nothing else was showing.  Her body began to grow red from embarrassment the longer everyone stood there gawking.  The boys' jaws were on the floor.  Their eyes nearly out of their heads at the lovely sight they had intruded on.  

Yusuke had a lecherous grin plastered to his face when he recovered from his initial shock.  Kuwabara had been elbowed in the stomach by Yukina, and now was gasping for breath.  Kurama was a funny sight.  His face had become an identical mask of Yusuke's, but soon faded to that of shock and embarrassment.  His face continued to transfer between the two until Botan reached out and grabbed a hold of the two boys' ears.  Using a very motherly action she drug Yusuke and Kurama from the bedroom by their ears.  Yukina, mimicking Botan, grabbed a hold of Kuwabara's ear and followed Botan.  Kagome stood in absolute shock staring at the open door, her face a bright cherry color.  But one thought did run through her head, in a constant loop.

            'When I get my hands on that demon, I'm going to wring his neck!  Stupid spiky haired boy!'

~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~

            The wind was cool on a certain over heated fire demon.  He was lounging in a tree in front of the apartment building, reveling in what he had just witnessed.  Her body, in all its naked glory raced through his head.  Most people wouldn't know it by looking at him, but he truly was very imaginative.  In face at that particular moment, he was exerting his skills to their max.

            Kagome, in his mind, smiled seductively at him.  She let her towel drop and stalked up to him sexily.  He could see her perfect breast and curvy hips clearly.  Her breast bounced softly as she walked, her voluptuous hips swinging.  The Kagome in his mind ran delicate fingers over his chest in a teasing motion.  The tips barely brushing the skin, but inflicting lightening bolts through out his body.  Moving her fingers away from him, she stood behind him, pressing up against his back, like she had done in the warehouse.  Leaning her head over his shoulder, her dark hair tumbled to his chest.  Her whimpered purrs echoed in his ears.  A warm, wet tongue shot out and ran the length of his ear.  Shuttering, he reached for her, trying to end his torture.  Laughing at him, she backed away.  When he turned she was fading away, continuing to laugh at his obvious want.

            A strangled moan escaped his lips as he came out of his little world.  His pants had become constrictive and tight in the past few moments.  Angry with himself for letting the girl get to him so, he leapt from the trees.  Despite his disdain for water, he went in search of a very cold pond, or pool.

~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~

            Her shock had faded very slowly.  She hadn't been that exposed to someone since Miroku and InuYasha had 'accidentally' walked in on Sango and herself bathing.  The memory stirred up a clenching icy hand that gripped her fragile heart and squeezed painfully.  Fighting the tears that stung her eyes, she managed to find the kimono Yukina had brought her.  Wrapping her hair in the shredded towel, she began to dress.  She was grateful to Yukina who had the foresight to include under ware and a bra.  She giggled when she seen exactly what kind they were.  Who knew Yukina had it in her?

            The under ware were lacy, female boxer type.  The black lace contrasted greatly with the bright blue strings that ran around the waistband.  Stepping into them, she tied the strings, making cute bows that lay down the front of her belly.  The under ware stopped way before her belly button, and had a thong effect on the back.  The bra was matching of the under ware.  It too was black lace, but trimmed in the blue strings.  The strings came together at the juncture of the breast.  Kagome noticed with amusement that it was a push-up bra, sure to get the attention of any male.  Her breast, she found, were a little too big for the bra, but she wore it anyway.  It caused her breast to seem very large and in you're face-ish.  Laughing to herself she began to pull on the kimono.

            The kimono was snug at the chest, once again drawing attention there, but floated over the rest of her curves.  It tucked just right at her hips, flattering them with out making them look large.  The slits on the side she noted with amazement.  They stopped directly under the thin waistband of her under ware, leaving the entire side of her legs exposed to any one that cared to look.

            'Well, well, well.  It looks like Yukina is a little less of a good girl than I thought.  She would be fun to go shopping with.'  During her musings, she had turned to the dresser against the wall by the door.  On top of it was a brush like she had previously requested.  A large, delicate, wooden mirror, inscribed with roses, thorns, and leaves hung over the dresser.  Marveling at the beauty and detail, she reached out and let her fingers run a crossed the smooth surface.  Drawing her hand back she took up the brush and walked back to the bed.  Setting the towel on the bed she let the wet ringlets flow down her back and over her shoulders.  From where she sat on the bed, the hair pooled around her slender frame, lying around her like a puddle of inky water.  Picking the brush up, she set to work brushing out the long stands.  The brush glided easily through her hair, making the task go much quicker than she had anticipated.  With her hair shiny and brushed she sighed and looked at her self in the mirror.  What she saw would have frightened her a year ago, but now it seemed right.

            A youkai stared back at her.  Her markings glittering ominously.  Long, tame charcoal hair pooling around her like a waterfall.  She was thin and beautiful, her slender body filled out in all the right places, making her seductive and older.  However, her face was that of a girl.  In some aspects it was a woman's, like her full pouty lips, her long lashes, and her high cheekbones.  But her soft skin, smooth and without blemishes or anything to show her age made her look vulnerable and small.  It was her eyes that would have scared her had she seen her self as she was now.  The large aqua pools were gorgeous, with the dark azure circle that surrounded the melted sapphire of her inner lens.  But it was the heavy sadness and depression that ruined them.  Her eyes were sorrowful, showing age beyond her years in pains.  Staring into her own eyes she let her mind slip to a time when she was carefree, well except for fighting with InuYasha and school work.

            The door opening startled her, making her leap from the bed.  Turning her wide eyes on the intruder, she quickly tried to recall the tears threatening to spill.  Botan's concerned pink eyes stared back at her.  The tall blue haired girl came into the room and went to the shaking Kagome.  Pulling her into a hug, Botan tried to comfort her as well as she could.  Kagome refused to cry anymore, so she sat shaking in Botan's friendly embrace.  When her soft cooings didn't help, Botan thought harder.  An idea struck her and she pulled away to gage Kagome's response.

            "Kagome.  I don't know if you know or not, but I'm a deity of death.  I fairy the dead into the after life.  When I followed you to your home, I came a crossed your family."  Botan trailed off, when Kagome's eyes shot up.  Her glittering orbs searched Botan's face, seeming to find what ever she was looking for; Kagome released her lip from where she had trapped it between her teeth.

            "Did you really?  What did they say?  It's all my fault!  Oh god!  Can I see them?!?  IS THERE ANYWAY TO SPEAK TO THEM?!?"  She began to get hysterical.  Her voice wavering and breaking.  Botan's face broke into a look of utter pain for the younger girl in front of her.  Her eyes filled with tears as Kagome broke down and began to sob.  Clutching her friend, she made the way to the bed.  Letting Kagome cry into her shoulder, she spoke softly to the crying girl in hopes of calming her down, and easing her pain and suffering.

            "There's no way for you to speak to them now, they have passed.  But they did give me a message for you.  Your mom praised you.  Do you know how much you mean to that woman?  Your grand pa was so protective; you made them both so proud Kagome!  Your little brother, Souta, told me to tell you he loves you a lot.  In fact he gave me a very special message for you.  He told me you would understand."  She smiled at Kagome, who had calmed down considerably.  In her best mock Souta voice she began relaying his exact words, verbatim.

            "I'm going to miss you a lot sis!  Don't forget about me, and if you want you can play my games anytime you miss me, ok?  Did you ever know who my hero was?  No, not InuYasha!  I like him because he was a really powerful demon.  My hero was always you.  InuYasha may have been cool, strong, and harsh when he needed to be, but you were strong, wickedly cool, and found a way to always be nice at every chance you got.  I was always telling my friends about your neat miko powers and all the adventures you went on, I never told them about InuYasha because I had the coolest older sister, so why talk about someone they could never meet?  Don't worry sis, we don't blame you for what happened.  Just so you know, it really doesn't hurt, dying I mean.  You get all numb and the next thing you know your walking away from your body.  Don't be sad, Kag, we really are happy.  We'll miss you, but we are okay now.  Botan's giving me dirty looks so I have to go.  I love you, oh!  Mom and Jii-chan say they love you too!  Mom says make her proud!  Bye Kag!"  Kagome wasn't aware of the new stream of tears racing down her cheeks.  She felt as if she had just sat down and had a conversation with her little brother.  She was smiling, in between her sobs.  Brushing the tears away, she looked pained for a minute before she spoke.

            "Did he really say I was his hero?"  She asked timidly, as if afraid Botan was going to laugh and tell her she made it all up.  Botan smiled and nodded her head.  Letting a shaky breath out, she smiled her first genuine smile since Botan had met her.

            "I should go and wash my face now.  Thanks, you have no idea how much that meant to me, or how much I needed to hear it."  Kagome vanished through the door. Leaving Botan smiling softly after her.

          Alright!  Now that that's out of the way…here are my thanks!  You all rock!  I love you guys so much!  Sakurapetal13, God of Deat6, Babytil14, Brittany, Moon-n-Universe Goddess, Infinite Silence, animegirl, Hellcat, IceYoukaiEnchantress, Icy_Mirror, firedemon86 , bloodbunny, animelove, and liams little one!  I enjoyed your reviews greatly!  Thanks for making my day!

Ciao peeps, review for me, kay?


	13. A bittersweet past

            I wanted to thank Nicole.  I also wanted to say that I was trying to show that she was joking…oh well.  I told you guys I'm not very good with humor, or what ever it is.  How ever, (wink) I think you, Nicole, will find this chapter to be most pleasant!  Hehe, I never wanted you guys to think that Kag had totally gone to the dark side.  Hopefully this will make up for my misleading writing.

Warning!!!  Graphic gory scenes to ensue, please avoid reading this fic if you are not of a suitable age, or do not have parent consent!  You have been warned!

I do not owe either the InuYasha characters or those of YuYu Hakusho, (hehe… I guess I forgot the disclaimer the last few chappies…DON'T SUE ME!!!) Bitter Memories Chapter thirteen : A bittersweet past 

            The apartment seemed to echo with the breathing of its occupants.  No one spoke; their thoughts concealed from the others, however, their eyes rest on that of a raven-haired beauty.  She, like the rest, was caught up in her own thoughts, oblivious to the stares of her comrades.  Finally, her indigo eyes fluttered up to take in the five occupants of the room.  It was then that a realization went through the assembled group.

            "AWK!  I can't believe I was so inconsiderate!  Kagome, we never introduced you!"  Botan's voice was horror struck, her eyes wide open in realization.  Kagome smirking slightly, in a manner that caught the attention of every male in the room, let her eyes twinkle with laughter at Botan's horror.  Nodding to Botan, Kagome looked expectantly at the group.  They had already taken in her new outfit with great satisfaction.

            "Well, you know Yukina and I, but you have yet to meet the rest of the spirit detectives!  Although, Hiei seems to be missing…"  Botan let her sentence fade into thought, completely missing the look of pure annoyance that filtered over Kagome's face.

            'So that spiky haired pervert is called Hiei, hummm?  Well Hiei, you and I have a little training session in the near future.  I'll teach you to be a pervert!  Even if you are a cute one…'  Making a disgusted face Kagome reeled from the unwanted thought.  Kurama noticed Kagome's internal battle triggered by the mention of Hiei.  It didn't escape his attention that Hiei's scent had been all around the room moments before they arrived.

            "Since he's the only one missing, I think you should be able to figure out who he is.  The boy there with the green eyes and red hair is Suichi Minamino, but every one calls him Kurama."  Kurama smiled at Kagome, she in turn smiled back, but with a slightly embarrassed look.  She shifted under his gaze for a second, feeling sheepish and very stupid.  Before Botan had dragged her from the recesses of the room, Botan explained a few things to her.  Including the fact that Kurama's mother decorated the apartment, and that she was currently on vacation.  Blushing, Kagome offered, what she hoped to be a peace-making smile.  Kurama accepted it easily.  His smile never wavering, kindness apparent in his jade eyes.

            "Ummm…sorry about that thing earlier.  I really didn't know.  I am so sorry, I mean, had I known YOU were Kurama, then I never would have thought you were gay…"  Kagome blushed again.  The color licking over her pale cheeks in a cute and becoming way.  Kurama and Yusuke found them selves eating up her adorable red cheeks with hungry eyes.  Feeling on the spot she shifted her feet again, causing Yukina to clue in on her unease.  Yukina gracefully shifted into view, taking the attention from Kagome to herself.

            "Ok, well now that that is settled!  Kagome, the other red head is Kazuma Kuwabara.  And finally, the tall dark haired boy is Yusuke Urameshi.  They, Botan, and Hiei are all spirit detectives.  But you will find out more about that when you meet Koenma.  Which brings me to my question, are you ready to meet Koenma?"  Yukina was smiling sweetly at the frazzled Kagome.  Kagome felt like she had been run through a washer, ' all these people were whats?  Who the hell was Koenma?  Where did that prick go?'  Nodding slightly, her face twisted into a look of utter confusion, she shrugged and answered.

            "Why the hell not!  What's one more person?"  Snorting, all attention was brought to Yusuke.  Placing his hands with in the depths of his pockets, he grinned at Kagome.

            "What ever you say.  By now he should be wetting his pants.  With how long we have stayed away, I'll be surprised if you make it out of there alive."  Kagome gave him a quizzical look, but said nothing.  Botan and Kurama gave him dirty and bland looks respectively.  Kuwabara just nodded his agreement with Yusuke.  Seeing as everyone had many questions for her, and that she was reluctant to talk, they did the only thing they could.  They opened a portal, and ushered Kagome into Koenma's office.

            Just as they were exiting the room, a wet Hiei appeared.  Seeing where they were off to, he opened a portal and took off after them; he had some questions for Kagome himself.

~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~

            The office was barren, except for an elaborate wooden desk, pale blue carpeting and a toddler.  Kagome upon seeing the toddler atop the desk went to him immediately.  The entire room froze as she lifted him into her arms and began to coo at him.  Looking very annoyed, Koenma cleared his throat.

            "Would you mind?  I don't let just anyone hold me you know."  The talking baby freaked Kagome out enough to cause her to drop him.  She shrieked and stared with wide eyes at the small ruler she had dropped on his head.  A bright red blush covered her cheeks, and a worried expression replaced her previous shocked one.

            "I'm so sorry!  Are you okay?  I didn't hurt you did I?"  She rushed to him again, while the room exploded with laughter.  Hiei had arrived in time to witness Koenma speak to Kagome, and land on his head.  Smirking he watched as did the others, to see the out come of this little farce.  Grumbling, Koenma sat up and rubbed his head giving Kagome a very evil eye.  She just scooped him up again and placed him where she had found him on the desk.

            "Well, I guess it's safe to say you are Kagome?"  He asked, not at all impressed with her initial impression.  She winced and nodded her head, leaving it hung in shame and embarrassment.  It wasn't everyday you dropped a toddler on his head!

            "I am Koenma, the prince of the Spirit World.  You have already met my spirit detectives."  He lifted his chin in the direction of the assembled group behind Kagome.  She raised questioning eyes to him, before looking over her shoulder.  Her gaze landing on the object of her earlier distress.  Sending a glare at him, she noticed with a bit of interest that he was drenched.  His normally spiky hair fell all over his face in a very sexy manner.  He had also found a replacement for his missing shirt, this she didn't like as much.  'He's much cuter that way.  With his hair in his eyes it makes him look dangerous and mysterious.'  She quickly turned back to Koenma fighting the blush that threatened to erupt all over her face.  Realizing Koenma was waiting for something, she nodded slowly, but not really showing comprehension.  Seeing her lack of understanding, he sighed and looked pointedly at the group behind her before explaining things to her.

            "Spirit Detectives are people and demons alike that have special abilities.  They work for me to ensure the safety of the worlds."  She smiled softly showing her understanding.  He nodded to her before going on.

            "You were brought here because of your connection with the Shikon No Tama, what ever that connection may be.  We have reason to believe that the jewel is on you now.  What we want is to know the whereabouts of it protector, and if you will be so kind, to allow us to attain the jewel."  Kagome's head had snapped up at the mention of the jewel.  Her eyes narrowed at the small prince, and then she turned on the group behind her, eyes aflame in fury, a soft blue light flickering over her.  The collected group of Spirit Detectives could feel her power level sky rocket.

            "You never said anything about the jewel!  You want it?  Why?  What is your purpose?"  Her voice was deadly, cold and viscous, startling everyone in the room.  No one had expected the girl to react in that way.  Not sure if they had been wrong about her the entire time, the group tensed, ready to battle if necessary.  Botan and Yukina looked terrified, but boldly stepped forward.

            "Kagome!  Wait!  Let us explain.  We only want to keep the jewel from the hands of those that would do harm with it!  Our mission was to obtain the protector and keep him and the jewel safe!"  Botan was pleading with the fuming Inu-taiyoukai.  The girl's shoulders were shaking in anger, but she did listen.  Eyeing her, Kagome searched her eyes, then those of the others.  Finding nothing but agreement in all of them, she let her body relax and her power die, before turning her gaze to the floor.

            "It's not a him."  Her voice was soft and quiet, everyone strained to catch what she had said.  Throwing looks at each other Yukina ventured a question.

            "Who's not a him?"  Her voice seemed to bring Kagome out of a deep, and from the look on her face, dark thought.  Sighing, she looked around the room before taking a seat on the floor and bringing her dark bangs behind her ear in a fluid motion.  She sat with her back straight, perfect posture.  Her hands folded into her lap delicately.  Piercing blue eyes roamed the depths of those around her, finally deciding that it was time, she let her eyes fall to the carpet in front of her.

            "You may as well join me, we are going to be here for a while."  She glanced at them all before clearing her throat and taking on a story telling tone.  "As you know the story of the Shikon dates back hundreds of years.  You may even know that the first protector of the jewel was a miko by the name of Kikyou.  What you most likely don't know is that the jewel and the greed in invokes caused her death.  She had been in love with a hayou named InuYasha, and it was this love that was her undoing.  The dark hayou, Naraku, tricked them into a sort of death.  With Kikyou's death, the jewel was burned with her body, not to be heard of again for five hundred years."  The group had settled to listen to her story.  Kurama, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Yusuke took seats on the floor.  Hiei leaned against the wall using what little shadow there was to conceal himself.  Botan took her position on her ore, floating over the floor.  Koenma had sat in his chair.  All ears, and eyes were directed at the Inu taiyoukai.  Clasping her hands, she withdrew into her self, leaving the group with a monotonous voice.  They all noticed, and Botan almost went to her, but stopped as she began speaking again, her claws unconsciously digging into her palms.

            "For five hundred years the jewel wasn't to be found.  I wasn't always a demon.  In fact only a few months ago I was very much human.  I guess you could say my story starts on my fifteenth birthday.  That day started a journey I will never be able to forget.  A youkai, after the jewel, dragged me to the Sengoku Jidai.  I didn't know at the time that I was a miko, nor did I know about the jewel.  The youkai ripped the Shikon from my side.  I am the reincarnation of the previous mistress, hence the jewel residing with in me.  To save my life, I ran.  What I hadn't expected was to come a crossed InuYasha sealed to the God tree by Kikyou's arrow.  I was able to release him and he saved me, although I'll admit he only did it for the jewel.  While I was there, the jewel was shattered, it's pieces scattered all over the Jedi.  For the next three years I was in charge of putting it back together.  At first, the group was just InuYasha and myself, and then over time we added four.  Miroku, the perverted priest.  Sango, the demon exterminator, and my best friend.  Sango's demon fire cat, Kilala.  And finally, my son, Shippo."  There was a collected gasp at this bit of information.  Kagome looked up and smiled softly, before explaining.

            "I adopted him.  His parents were killed by two demons seeking the jewel, so I took him in.  InuYasha, Shippo and myself became an odd family.  Over time I fell in love with my arrogant hayou.  Indeed he was rough, crude, and sarcastic, but he was also my protector, my friend, and the only man that has ever held my heart."  At this confession Botan and Yukina sighed dreamily.  Hiei glared at the unknowing girls and Kagome.  Unaware, Kagome let her features soften and her eyes fill with tears, her fists clenched at her sides.  Seeing as she wasn't going to say anything more, Yusuke prodded her.

            "What happened?  Where are they now?"  He had managed to make his voice soft, leaving her to feel that they really cared, and they did.  Something about Kagome made them all want to protect her, be near her and comfort her, especially Hiei.

            "About three months ago, I had a fight with InuYasha.  I was on my way home when I sensed a large piece of the Shikon.  I should mention that the well I was dragged through let me continue to pass into this time and that time.  Not wanting to pass up the chance, I put aside my differences and lead them to the most costly fight of their lives.  It was the final showdown with Naraku, we all knew it.  What we hadn't known was what the damned jewel would cost us.  Naraku took them all from me.  He slaughtered them in front of me, even taking the life of my son."  Her voice cracked and tears slid down her cheeks.  Her claws pierced her palms, making crescent moon cuts.  The heavy blood scent filtered throughout the room, yet she seemed to not notice.  During her speech, she had stiffened, her body shaking in rage and loss.  Her eyes became haunted and deep, she wasn't even aware of their existence anymore.  Now she was in her own memories, reliving all her pain.

"I watched the people I cared the most about die in front of me, not being able to do a damn thing to stop it.  InuYasha, the man I loved perished but not before we both realized something.  He loved me as much as I had loved him, but because of Naraku we never got to tell each other till it was too late.  Shippo, being the brave kit he was, tried to save Miroku, and ended up losing his life in the process.  With just me, the dark hayou and his army left, I snapped.  Truly, I don't know what happened.  All I know is an untold amount of power surged through me then I succumbed to my feelings of hate, sadness and depression.  When I awoke, Naraku was defeated, the whole Shikon was clutched in my palm, and nearly half the field we had fought in was completely bare.  As the jewel's protectress, I have to be careful of those that ask for it.  This jewel indeed grants a wish, but at a heavy cost.  No one can obtain it with out losing something of great consequence.  Surely it goes with out saying that if a jewel is damned, then its mistress is too."  She fell silent.  No one moved or spoke.  Botan and Yukina were sobbing for Kagome, whereas the males were shocked into speechlessness.  Kagome, seeming to just now notice the smell of blood looked in shock at her coated hands.  The wounds were deep, the blood nearly black oozing down her wrists.  It dripped to the ground in a steady flow until she let her power heal it.  Kagome's face was wet with tears, her attempt to quench them didn't work, and a new stream just replaced the old.  Finally, Koenma found his voice.

            "Kagome.  Where is the jewel now?  What happened to change you into a youkai?  I've never come a crossed something like this."  He was unsure and it was in his voice.  She glanced at her clawed hands, holding them up to catch the light, the blood slowly retreating into her rapidly closing wounds.  As if in a trance she watched, before sighing and looking to the small prince.

            "As you know the jewel grants wishes.  I foolishly made a wish that cost my family their lives.  When I arrived home the night after my friends died, I was deeply depressed.  I wanted to join them in death and didn't think it was fair that I had to live.  The pain was unlike anything I had ever felt.  It hurt so much, it still does.  That night, as I fell asleep, I spoke something with out thinking.  I wished to be like an Inu taiyoukai, Sesshomaru.  He was the unemotional, unfeeling brother of InuYasha and I wanted nothing more than to be free of the emotions that plagued me.  I didn't say the wish correctly, and here I am.  An Inu taiyoukai with the Shikon No Tama once again pulsing through my veins, from whence it came nearly three years prior.  Without my death, the jewel will never surface again.  It's part of me now, and because of it, I have to live a life of solitude.  From my story you should have been able to ascertain that no one can get close to me without facing his or her own death.  I carry a specific obligation.  It's my job, and my job alone, to protect this jewel, by doing so, I'll be alone till my death."  The room was charged with her conviction.  No one knew what to say.  Everyone thoughts echoed the others with out knowledge of it.  'She's suffered more losses than most people do in a lifetime.  It explains her markings as well.'  Kurama reached this last thought before anyone else, Kuwabara being the last (hehe…I got the impression from you guys that he's a total idiot.  Please correct me if I'm wrong…).  'The jewel on her forehead, is the Shikon.  The tear on her cheek is a constant reminder of what she has lost and what she will gain by befriending anyone.  To her, they must be a form of punishment.  She was cursed to protect something that was never meant to be.'

Shifting under their pitying gaze, Kagome got to her feet quickly.  She looked at them, one by one before speaking again.  Her eyes angered, and a self-righteous glint shone in their cerulean depths.  Her black mane whipped a round in an unseen, but felt, blast of power.  Her hands fisted at her side.

            "Do not pity me.  You think that I am the only person that's alone?  I am a miko and I can feel your pains.  You have all shared in hard lives, and hidden backgrounds.  I don't need your sympathy, nor do I ask for it!  What I need is to be left alone to grieve.  Time is what I ask of you now, nothing more.  I would like to join your cause as I see it as worthy of my life, and if I died you would be able to protect the jewel.  For now though, I have much to think about.  Please don't follow me, nor look for me.  I'll come to you when I'm ready."  After saying this she turned to go, but paused as Yukina spoke up.  Yukina had stood when Kagome did.  Her small form was still shaking with tears for the other girl.

            "Your not alone.  Kagome, I don't fear being friends with you, so don't push me away.  If you need space, then I'll let you have it, but I don't intend to sever our friendship because you fear it will bring my death.  Where are you going?  In case we need you or you're in trouble we should know where you're going."  As she spoke she had walked over to Kagome.  Yukina placed a small hand on Kagome's shoulder, the muscles jumping under the soft touch.  Spinning to face Yukina, she stopped and stood still as a sight she hadn't expected appeared before her.  All the occupants of the room had gathered to the girl, drawn by some form of connection.  Startled she found herself in the center of friends; friends she hadn't expected to make, but didn't want to dismiss either.  She noticed dully that Hiei hadn't joined the group around her, and for some reason it hurt.  'Their eyes, they truly care about me.  It seems like forever since someone has been there for me whether I wanted them to be there or not.'  Finally breaking, she let out a sigh and offered a genuine smile.

            "I'm headed home first.  My family can't be left there like that, it's not right.  After collecting some of my things, I'm going to a retreat.  It's a place I discovered five hundred years in the past and know is still around today.  Remember that youkai I wished to be like?  Well he disappeared, but his castle didn't.  It's protected by charms and magic, not many know of it, so I should be safe to train and cleanse my soul.  That's where I'll be."  She had shook at the thought of facing her deceased family again, but continued on.  Noticing her unease, Hiei spoke up for the first time since they got there.

            "Hn.  If you don't think you can handle going home, I'll take care of your family."  He had kept his head lowered so no one noticed his blush.  But with his head lowered, he missed the look of gratitude that swept over Kagome's face and the shocked faces of his friends.  He hadn't meant to say anything, but his tongue seemed to be extremely loose when it came to this girl.  He was thankful when the attention was drawn from him to Kurama.

            "I'll go too.  Your right, they need a proper send off and you shouldn't have to be there to witness their bodies again.  When we have cleaned the house of their bodies, I'll come and get you so you can get the things you need."  He was met with a chorus of agreement.  Kuwabara and Yusuke offered to help as well.  Tears were shining in her eyes as she hugged them all.  Surprised the boys all stood still, till she released them.  Hiei, glad of his long hair, blushed a crimson red before muttering, "Hn".  Yukina and Botan opted to keep Kagome busy while the boys took care of her family.

            "Kagome let us keep your mind occupied for a while.  We can get Kayko and go shopping!  It will be fun I promise!"  Botan urged her on while Yukina agreed whole-heartedly.  Both girls' eyes pleaded with Kagome.  She could tell they wanted to be able to do something for her, even if it was only proving their friendship.  Glancing at the males in the room, she noted the looks of agreement.  They all thought she should go, that she shouldn't return home until her family's bodies were burned.  Looking to Koenma, she wondered briefly how he had managed to find such amazing people.

            "Would you mind?  Me joining your Spirit Detectives, that is.  I have nowhere else to go, and looking like this I can't continue my schooling.  Please, it would be the greatest honor, and I know I would make my mother proud."  Her eyes had dried; she had finally found a reason, a place.  With his nod, she smiled again.  After all her pain, all the feelings of loneliness, it looked like she had finally found a place that would accept her, a home.

~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~

            Blowing a piece of dark hair from her eyes, she glared at her reflection.  Botan and Yukina had put tons of makeup on her to conceal her markings.  They had also filed her deadly nails to a more suitable length.  Although, they had already grown back.  They were having so much fun; Kagome didn't have the heart to stop them.  Thus she ended up in public looking like this.

            Her eyes were lined in heavy dark eyeliner.  Her lips had been assaulted with dark red lipstick.  Her long, ebony hair was swept back into a high ponytail.  They had left her bangs alone, thank Kami, but they didn't see fit to leave her clothing alone.  The scheming duo had dragged Kagome to Kayko's.  Kayko, Kagome found, was a bit odd, but likeable.  She had been amazed that the horn dog Yusuke was this girl's boyfriend.  Yet for some odd reason it fit.  Hell even Kagome got a little frightened of her when Botan slipped and mentioned Yusuke.  Kayko had blown her lid; apparently Yusuke had really pissed her off by ditching out on their date.  At Kayko's, Botan and Yukina had introduced the two.  After the smoke had settled from Kayko's explosion, she had readily agreed with Botan and Yukina that Kagome needed new clothing.  Now, Kagome stared at her self in the mirror horror struck.  She couldn't believe she had trusted those three with her outfit!

            She worn a low cut white tee shirt that proclaimed 'Sexy' a crossed the front in flaming red letters.  The sleeves were split down the center leaving her arms completely exposed.  The front of the shirt was ripped in several places, showing much of her stomach.  The sides were shredded like claws had torn through them.  As if the shirt didn't show enough of her flesh, it ended a good five inches from her belly button, leaving it exposed.  They had conned her into a pair of snug low rider blues jeans.  They were faded with graffiti strewed over the front.  They had slipped a pair of tie up sandals on her feet, making her another good six inches.  She looked like a slut.  Botan had opened a portal into the mall's ladies room, shoving Kagome through, deaf ears to her protests.

            Standing in the woman's room she was rooted to the spot, staring into the full-length mirror on the way out of the bathroom.  Her eyes were wide in shock, her mouth open slightly.  'ACK!  You can see my bra through this shirt!  Did I just call it a 'shirt'?  More like a piece of cloth!  What the hell did I get my self into?  How come I'm the only one dressed this way?!?'  With that thought, she turned to the three apparently innocent girls standing behind her.  All three avoided her eyes, but she noticed it and narrowed her eyes.

            "Care to explain why I look like a prostitute?!?  And why, in Kami's name, am I the ONLY one looking like this?!?  You three look like normal teens!  How come I couldn't just wear a tee-shirt and jeans?"  She was pointing an accusing finger at them.  With wide innocent eyes, Kayko answered her, making sure to sound as blameless as possible.

            "Well, if Yusuke ever found me in something like that he'd kill me.  Botan, as a respectable deity of death, cannot wear that.  And Yukina, well she gets way to shy around guys as it is!  If it weren't for Yusuke, I'd wear the same thing!  Oh, and you are wearing a tee shirt and jeans…"  She let her voice trail off when Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously.  Placing her hand on her hip, she pointed her finger at her and shook it in a very motherly manner.

            "First off, THEY ARE YOUR CLOTHES!  Second, THIS,"  She paused and snatched the shirt shaking it in their faces, "is NOT a shirt, and THESE are NOT jeans!  How can you guys expect me to go out in this?!?"  She sounded apprehensive.  Her voice was shaking, and she looked terrified at the prospect of going out in public in what she was wearing.  Botan taking pity on her new friend shrugged off her jean jacket and handed it to Kagome.  Snatching it, Kagome put it on, buttoning the bottom buttons to cover her stomach.  Kayko and Yukina were glaring at Botan who pretended not to notice.  Her eyebrow twitching, Kayko finally let lose their plan.

            "Kagome, we had you dress like that because we wanted you to get all the attention.  If you were the center of attention, with every guy checking you out, then we thought you would not think about, well…everything.  Botan is too soft!  She wasn't supposed to break that easily!  Last time I give YOU the jacket!"  Glaring at Botan, Kayko sighed and smiled at Kagome.  Seeing that the three truly weren't evil and wanting her demise, Kagome slowly took off the jacket and handed it back to Botan.  Squaring her shoulders, she headed for the exit, swearing under her breath.  Three identical smirks played over her devious new friends' faces.

~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~

            Hoots and catcalls followed the four girls through out the mall.  Kagome had been 'violated' several times.  Numerous times, her ass, breast or a combination of the two were grabbed, only to have a raging Inu taiyoukai on their asses as well as a three scary other teens.  By the time they had reached their third store, Kagome was ready to kill all three of her 'supposed' friends.  In the dressing room of a department store, a quivering human, a death bringer, and a youkai hid from Kagome.  A very pissed youkai glared at the quivering girls, purposefully letting her power flare up around her.  With a wicked laugh, she moved in on the girls like a shark.  With their pitiful shriek Kagome descended on them.

~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~

            The fire Hiei had set was blazing, the smoke filtering and churning through the air carving designs in the surrounding area.  From a distance, the four males sat watching in silence as Kagome's family was placed to rest.  Under the circumstances, no one spoke, not like that was very difficult for Hiei.  As the hours passed, each boy found their thoughts drifting to one of four girls wandering a mall somewhere.

            'I wonder what Botan is doing at this moment…'  Kurama let his thoughts drift off his face flushing slightly.  His alter ego, Youko, had a few thoughts on that particular person.  * She's hot.  I wouldn't mind shagging her!  We need to wrap this up and go find her, if you're too much of a pansy, then I'll take care of wooing her pants off! *  Kurama's face deepened in shade till he was nearly purple in color.  This, Hiei noticed.  Earlier, he had thought that the slight pink tint was just from the heat, but now…there was only one train of thought that could make a teenaged male go that red.

Smirking, he let his eyes dance with the flame as a certain raven-haired cocky girl entered his head.  The flames of the fire twirling with and melting into the new addition to their little group, a single name pulsing with the flames; Kagome.  The intensity of the fire burnt with the passion that ignited deep with in his heart.  A sudden, unwanted thought flickered though him as he sat there, lost to the world.  'Perhaps I feel something more than lust for her?'  He quickly squashed the annoying, pestering thought.  Strangling it into submission.  Shaking himself from his ravine, he glanced at his friends, they too were deep in thought, something about human funerals seemed to make you think, whether you what to or not.  Clearing his throat, he called them from the places they had hidden in.

            "We should get the wench now.  She is going to want to bury her family, or what ever human's do to their dead."  A nod was all he received from his companions.  Apparently, they were not ready to give up their musings.  Rolling his eyes, he opened a portal, focusing on Botan, and hoping 'she' was with them.

~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~

            The portal opening was something none of the girls were expecting.  They all froze and turned very slowly to the wide-eyed males.  With guilty, caught expressions, the girls tried to cover their little 'make over' up.  Kagome, unlike the others, stood proudly, smirking at her friends' discomfort.  She had forced them to wear similar out fits to her own.  She even made them buy them.  They were currently sitting in a secluded area in the food court.  Three walls hiding them from the world.  Giggling to herself Kagome watched in great amusement as Kurama checked out the horribly red Botan.

            Botan was forced to wear a short black, pleated, mini-skirt.  The skirt adorned with chains.  She had also been forced into a tight bright pink and black stripped tank top, her long blue hair left down.  Knee high black stiletto heels were on her feet.  Kurama, Kagome noticed in amusement, was verrrrrryyyy interested in what she had forced Botan into.  She also noticed how Botan wasn't that ashamed to let him look.  'So we have a little fling eh?  Perhaps when I get back I can get those two together yet!'  Letting her gaze drift, she almost gagged at what she saw next.

            Yukina had been clad in a tight punk dress.  Her aqua hair also left down.  The dress was short and flared at the bottom slightly giving her a look of floating.  The dress was black and white, her red bra showing through.  That had been a little pay back for Kagome's own state of exposure.  White heels tapered up her legs, making them see longer.  However all that was covered as of this moment.  Kagome felt terrible for Yukina, who was currently squashed under Kuwabara.  His entire body covering her petite one.  He was looking around, glaring at everyone.  He was trying desperately to cover her modesty, when nearly everyone in the mall had already seen her.  A twinge of amusement flickered over her face as Hiei pounced on Kuwabara.  It wasn't in a jealous boyfriend manner, but an over protective manner.  She was quite enjoying watching Hiei pick a fight with Kuwabara for landing on the tiny Yukina.  Her attention was drawn away from the sight, thought.  Two, loud, angry voices could be heard over the ruckus Kuwabara was making.

            Kayko, wearing a black halter top style shirt that said 'Angle' on it in rhinestones, and a pair of low flare jeans argued with Yusuke.  He was red with anger, just as she predicted.  They were screaming back and forth about her choice of clothing, and his lack of commitment.  Suddenly, Kayko seemed to have had enough.  Reaching behind her, she grabbed the first thing her hand landed on, a chair.  Using the chair, she chased Yusuke around smacking him on the head.  By now Kagome's eyes were wide in shock and horror.  She had never meant for Kayko to KO Yusuke!  All fighting seemed to stop as each set of people froze and looked to the scary, screaming Kayko.  The entire mall seemed to be standing around them suddenly, placing bets on how long Yusuke would last before Kayko knocked him out or killed him.  After one final smack, Kayko watched with satisfaction as Yusuke sank to the ground.  Realizing she had an audience, she turned to them slowly, her face draining of color, chair clattering the to the floor forgotten.  Blinking at the group of bystanders, she flushed crimson red before booking it out of the mall dragging her unconscious boyfriend behind her at amazing speeds.  The rest of the Spirit Detectives were left staring after the strange couple.  Turning to one another, they all blinked several times before following cautiously after them.

Well…I guess I got over my writers block sooner than expected.  Although now that I'm writing again, I'm holding the next chapter ransom.  I've been reading other writer's stuff and I have to say, when we hold out on you guys you really review!  So that's what I'm gonna do.  If you all want the next chapter, then I want a collected 30 reviews!  Being that I have this up on two sites, that shouldn't be all that hard.  Come on, you can do it!  Click the little purplish button and tell me you love/hate this story, or me, that's good too!  _For my own amusement, could ya tell me how you came a crossed my fic?  Was it by scanning the new ones, searching for something specific, or maybe someone told ya about it.  I'm just curious…_

Ciao!

(P.S Was that long enough for you?  Hehe…I wanted to leave you at a cliffy, but my brain gave out and wouldn't let me write anymore.  Did that last bit seem a little cartoonish to you?  Maybe I shouldn't watch Looney tunes while writing…)

BIG THANKS TO animelove!!!!!  My personal informative!  LOVE YA!  You're a doll!


	14. Breaking into dreams

            Hi everyone!  The authoress asked me to post this for her.  She is currently in the hospital and on a few drugs so…this might not make a whole lot of sense.  I didn't read it I just posted it!  She wanted to say thanks to everyone that reviewed, so thanks!  Oh and she said something about letting you all have a little taste to appease the Hentai inside you!  Enjoy!

Warning!!!  Graphic gory scenes to ensue, please avoid reading this fic if you are not of a suitable age, or do not have parent consent!  You have been warned!

I do not owe either the InuYasha characters or those of YuYu Hakusho

Bitter Memories Chapter fourteen : Breaking into dreams 

            Fire.  Her body was on fire.  It was deliciously warm, the tingling sensation running the length of her skin.  It didn't burn, but elicited a heat that raged uncontrollably throughout her.  It was insatiable, desiring and wanting.  Her throat denied her a voice, her body stretched out, the cool ground mocking her heat.  The blood coursing through her veins bubbled and boiled with the incredible fervor.  Sweat, stinging with its intensity was building up on her, the crystalline drops rolling from her naked form to sizzle as they touched the dewy grass.  Her eyes were shut tight, the lashes splayed over her heated cheeks.  Her lip was caught between her teeth, reinforcing the denial of sound.  Searing hands placed soft touches over her skin, barely coming in contact with her, but having enough force that she knew it not to be the wind.  They traced patterns on the slick, flat surface of her stomach.  As heated as she was, they were a million times hotter.  They soothed, while at the same time tormented.  Inside her muscles were tightening; her core was raging with need.  When the wonderfully skillful hands left her skin, she let out a whimper of regret at the loss of contact.

            Gasping, her eyes flew open as her right breast was enveloped in the cavern of her partner's mouth.  The cool night sky greeted her eyes, taunting her.  She didn't know who was pleasuring her so, but they were truly skillful.  Her nipple was suckled, and then gently bitten.  The sting of the bite caressed by the soft tongue of her lover.  Circling her nipple with the searing tongue, she arched her back to meet the body that surely hovered above her.  Her lover smiled against her skin, causing her to moan.  Her body did indeed come into contact with another's.  It was the hard, firm body of a male about her own height.  His skin radiated heat, the waves washing over her, drowning her in their intensity.  The need to see her tormenting lover over came her lust and she pulled away from him.  Tilting her head, she peered at the dark shape of the person hovering over her.  Seeming to notice her desire, they looked up at her.  His face was clouded, obscured, she couldn't make it out.  Frustration gave in to passion as her lover returned his attention to her breast.  The heat of his tongue cased tremors of pleasure to wash over her.  The constant sizzling of her heated sweat on the grass and her own moans of pleasure echoed throughout her head.  Another gasp exited her throat as the searing hands once again descended on her flaming skin.  They circled her belly button, dragged down her hips and came to rest at her thighs.  His tongue, leaving her nipples, slowly licked down her stomach, causing her to writhe in delight.  His hands forced her legs apart, making in entrance for him.  A strangled cry escaped her when he descended on her very core.  If she had thought his tongue was warm on her nipples, then he was blazing on her folds.  His tongue swished and twirled, sending electric jolts through her every nerve.  Her hips bucked against his administrations, whimpers and pleas encouraging him on.

            When he gently bit her sensitive folds she nearly snapped.  Ragged breathing rushed through her lips, moans and whimpers assaulting the night air.  He continued his skillful work, teasing her and penetrating her, till she felt she would break.  Her hips were unconsciously bucking against his head creating a rhythm in time with his tongue's thrusts.  Just as she felt her self wind to the point of orgasm, he pulled away, the darkness of the night crowding around her and drowning out everything else.

~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~

            Sitting up she gasped into the night, it's cool embrace surrounding her heated skin.  Her breathing was uneven and ragged.  The stars twinkled overhead, the roof of the building having caved in long before.  Falling back, she came in contact with the hard unyielding wood floor.  Running a hand through her hair she took a deep controlled breath, although it shook slightly anyway.  Her nose was filled with the scent of her own arousal; a sweet and thick scent much like lavender and cinnamon.  It over powered the large room she had chosen to stay in.  Wrinkling her nose in disgust with herself she stared at the stars twinkling harmlessly over head, the clarity of the night letting her keen eyes see planets and galaxies clearly.  Annoyed, she mused on the dream she had been having only moments before.

            'It felt so real.  Like I was connecting with someone else.  I've never had such a vivid dream before, it was like who-ever-he-was was purposefully trying to keep me from seeing him.  But GODS!  Did it feel soooo good!'  Her hand brushed her stomach, while she thought.  It twirled similar designs to those that her 'lover' had done with his tongue.  Sighing, she sat up and glanced around, letting her sensitive eyes penetrate the darkness that surrounded her like a glove.  For some reason, she couldn't shake the feeling that she knew her 'lover' and that he was close by.  All that greeted her was worn wooden flooring as far as the walls.  Dark, stained, and ripped shoji screens and wooden paneling lined the walls, meticulous designs and paintings worn and faded from the hundreds of years of neglect.  Vines climbed over every available wall space, twisting and crawling, their leaves and deep red flowers whispering in the soft breezes.  A shattered door to the farthest side of the room was the only true break in the room's interior, the dark of the hall so immense that not even her eyes could pierce it.  Scattered furniture consisted of a broken bed, a chair with one leg apparently gnawed off, and a large impressive mirror.  The mirror held her gaze for sometime.  It had silver and gold trimming, twining together in designs of waves with white caps.  The glass had long ago been shattered leaving a deep dark hole in its very core.  Breathing in another deep breath a new scent she hadn't detected before tickled her senses.

            It was a wild smell, strong, calming, and exotic.  The calming scent of pine filtered to her nose, coupled with the strong smell of forest fire, and the sexy scent oregano.  Moving quickly, she shifted into a standing position, her body instantly on alert.  That scent was the same as the man's in her dream, but she wasn't dreaming any longer.  Tightening her muscles, she leapt to the broad exterior wall of the building, giving her a better view of her surroundings.  Anger flooded over her, she hadn't come to Sesshomaru's castle to train and be alone just to have some one follow her!  Glaring into the quite night she scanned the every tree, bush, and dark spot she could see.  Her muscles taunt with her anticipation.  She didn't have to wait long.

            From the shadows to her right a fast moving dark figure slammed into her bringing both to the hard ground three stories below.  As they tumbled, they fought.  Her claws raked over the intruder's chest, drawing blood.  As the smell of his blood reached her nose, and she knew it to be a he since he had been pressed against her back as they began to fall, she stopped cold.  She knew that scent; she had smelt it enough in the warehouse.  As they reached the ground she rolled away from the figure, coming to a crouch facing him.  He was hunched over, a hand pressed to his chest, flaming red eyes glaring at her.  She quickly stood up as realization hit her.

            'The man in my dream, my attacker, is…HIEI!'  Bringing a hand to her mouth, she took a step toward him; he reflexively stepped back, a growl easing from his throat.  She took in his appearance, her features turning to concern.  He looked wild and seductive, his spiky hair mussed and tousled, falling a crossed his forehead, while other stands stood on end.  His headband was in place, the white contrasting greatly with the dark surroundings.  His eyes were aflame with, strangely enough, passion and anger, they captivated her.  His shirt top had come undone in their tussle, the fabric billowing around his hunched frame.  Blood trickled from underneath his hand rapidly, running in a river toward his pants, following the curve and indents of his abs.  His black pants matched his black shirt, and a brief irrational thought flickered through her head.

            'Does he own anything that isn't black?'  Finding her voice, she took another cautious step forward, holding her hands in front of her in a placating manner.

            "Hiei, I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you.  Let me heal that for you, please it's the least I can do."  With her every step forward, he took a step back, his eyes glued to her own.

"Haven't you done enough?"  He growled out, his voice biting and harsh, she cringed and lowered her head.  A heartbeat passed in silence, before her head snapped up her eyes flaming and angry, startling the fire apparition.

            "Haven't I done enough?!?  What the HELL are YOU doing here in the first place!  Didn't I make myself clear earlier that I wanted to be ALONE?!?  Or does that spiky hair of yours cut off your ability to hear, you pompous ass hole!"  Her voice thundered through out the quite castle grounds, several night animals scattering into the safety of the under growth.  Hiei stood stock still, staring at her unblinking.  Her smoldering glare keeping him pinned to the spot, while disabling him to speak.  Several minutes passed by with both of them just staring at one another, the silence thick and heavy.  Seeming to snap from his trance, he winced and pulled his hand away from his chest before standing up fully, apparently ready to answer her questions, or at least speak to her.

~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~

            Exiting the mall, Hiei, had finally been unwound enough to take a look at Kagome, and what he saw made him falter in his steps.  Her clothing hugged her curves making the luscious skin he had been desiring to see again visible.  Her steps were sure, her body posture screamed temptress, while her eyes showed her concern.  Unintentionally, he took a few steps in her direction, till he was following closely at her heels.  Her scent wrapped around him, making him dizzy with its intoxicating, teasing, aroma.  It didn't escape his attention that he wasn't the only make taking notice of Kagome's current state of dress, or lack there of.  Growling softly, he sent out his mind control, easily penetrating the weak minds of passing males.  His message was clear and they were unable to fight against it, their heads turning away from her and immediately forgetting her existence.  Once he had deterred all competition, he smirked to himself allowing her scent to once again lull him into a state of utter bliss.  Arriving outside, he noticed the looks he was receiving from Botan and Yukina, knowing, idiotic grins plastered to their faces.  Snorting, he moved away from Kagome like she had inherited a disease, causing all the members of the assembled group to give him questioning looks.

            Keiko (Kayko) stood a little ways away from the group cradling Yusuke to her chest.  Cooing to him, she placed a hand on his forehead, brushing his hair from his face.  Slowly he stirred with a groan staring up into her worried brown eyes.  Moving quicker than they had seen him do in a while, he flew from her grasp and stared at her judging her malicious intentions.  She merely stared back at him, blinking questioningly.  This little scene caused the group to laugh, with the exception of Hiei.  Once they had quieted, Botan had turned to Kagome a look of worry and concern in her gaze.  Immediately the mirth of the assembled teens and demons disappeared.

            "Kagome, I get the feeling you would want to go take care of your family's ashes alone.  I can open a portal for you, if you'd like, and from there you can go wherever it is you need.  Before you go, I wanted to give you this."  She stepped forward and handed Kagome a small, shiny, black communicator.  Kagome stared at it for a moment, before bringing teary eyes up to Botan.  "You can use it to get in touch with me.  If you need us, or when you are ready to rejoin us, just call, alright?"  Nodding, Kagome stepped forward and hugged Botan, who returned the hug.  No sooner had Kagome released Botan than Yukina and Keiko thrown their arms over her shoulders.  The males of the group all nodded, or gave her a small flick of their hands as goodbyes.  Hiei had disappeared.  Sensing that it was time, Botan opened a portal and with one final 'goodbye', Kagome stepped through.

~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~

            The shrine still had heavy scents of blood and death lingering around it, though it was considerably less than he had last been there.  Kagome's scent caught his attention, it danced on the air like a sweet reminder of the reason he had come.  Following it, he came to a tree outside her bedroom window.  Leaping into its bushy embrace, he perched in the shadows outside her window, a clear view of its interior.  Inside, Kagome was packing, a large gray backpack sat on her pink, down comforter.  The walls, he noticed in slight amusement were also pink, a cottoncandyish color.  Her entire room screamed juvenile.  The object of his search was currently half concealed in a closet to his left.  When she immerged, she had a pile of clothing loaded into her arms.  Much to his disappointment, she had changed.

            She now donned a pair of black hip hugger jeans.  A tight black shirt with a small pink rabbit head (hehe…PlayBoy symbol…) on her chest left a small amount of midriff exposed to his hungry eyes.  Her long hair was swept back into a messy half bun, long pieces escaping to float down her back.  She had removed all the makeup she had previously worn, her markings glittering in the light.  She wasn't crying, he noticed with interest.  In fact she looked emotionless, devoid of feelings or even life.  Her normally vivid eyes were dull and lifeless, causing him to worry slightly over how bad she was taking it all.

            She brought her clothing to her bed, dropping the load and gazing at it.  Shifting through it, she set aside several jeans of various colors and styles.  Then she pulled out shorts, also of various styles, all the same faded blue in color though.  Her choices of shirts were all large and comfortable, or tight and tempting, most of both were dark in color.  Stuffing them into her bag, she turned and headed to a dresser next to her closet.  Opening the drawers, her back blocked his view of the contents of said drawers.  After a few seconds, she turned loaded with clothing once again.  These particular clothing made him flush slightly in embarrassment.  In her arms were various undergarments, all of which were particularly sexy and meant to be seen.  This angered him slightly, the thought of her exposing her wondrous body to anyone other than him clad in those garments.  These to, she sorted and stuffed into her pack, which was miraculously not full.

            She continued to gather things and place them in her bag unaware of the close watch of her visitor.  After nearly a half an hour, she gathered the bag and headed out of the room.  She didn't leave right away as he had expected, instead, she stayed hidden from his sight for another ten minutes or so.  When she finally did emerge, he was surprised to find her pack completely stuffed; apparently she had packed a few other things, although he couldn't image what she didn't already have stashed away from earlier.  The next thing she did completely threw him for a loop, it was something he hadn't expected and most certainly not from her.  She placed her bag down quite a ways from the house and entered a tool shed to the side of the house.  Reappearing seconds later carrying a large, red, full, gas container.  She walked purposefully back into the house, the scent of gasoline began to filter from within the dark house.  She exited minutes later, the container nearly empty.  Sprinkling the last of the gas in front of the house, she headed back to her pack.  Opening the front-most pocket, he stared in disbelief as she pulled matches from within its depths.  Striking a single match, the smell of sulfur mingled with that of gas.  Watching the flame dance for a second she flicked the match to the awaiting gasoline and shouldered her pack.  Turning, she walked away from the blazing house, her shoulders squared and her head held high.  He watched in utter shock as she strode toward the stairs leading to the street and away from the shrine she had grown up in.  He followed her at a distant turning once at the bottom of the stairs.  Smoke billowed from the shrine grounds, bright flames licking into the sky, their intensity already impressive after only a few moments.  She never looked back, or stopped, just walked away like her home wasn't flaming behind her.

~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~

            He had tracked her all day, their journey leading them deep with in the forest on the out skirts of Tokyo.  She never seemed to notice his presence, leading him to believe that she was really out of it.  As the sunset, she seemed to slow down, and he began to notice the strong pull of ancient magic surrounding the area they were passing through.

            Suddenly, she stopped.  He too froze fearing that she had discovered his presence.  Instead, she held out her hand, her palm facing away from her body.  Her fingertips began to glow, blue power radiated off her, pulsing in the calm night air.  The air crackled and hummed, ripples like when you throw a stone in water appeared around her hand.  Slowly, as the ripples grew, a castle began to appear.  At first it was a tiny flicker, but steadily it grew into an impressive stone and wood castle.  High towers, long corridors and all.  Like bubbles trapped in ice, the spot in front of her hand shimmered.  Without a second thought she wandered through, the bubbles parting and readjusting into place.

            He stood still for a second until he realized that the opening she had created was rapidly closing.  Moving with the speed that only he possessed, he flew through the opening, having to roll under the closing.  She was nowhere in sight when he got through.  The place was the epitome of feudal beauty.  Matriculate gardens, overgrown and untended, flourished all around the building.  A large pond, it's crystallized surface calm and serene, lay directly to the west of the building.  Large dark windows, most having the glass broken out, littered the front of the castle.  Vines and other plants wound up the sides of the building, all twisting and flowering.  It wasn't hard to see why a confused, mourning woman would want to come to this place.  Sniffing the air, he had a difficult time placing her scent; the whole place seemed to smell like her.  Groaning in frustration, he slammed his fist into the nearest tree, sending a plethora of multiple color birds into flight.

            For two hours he searched for her, looking where ever he thought she might have gone.  Finally, he found her.  She had taken up residence in a west facing room devoid of windows and lacking a roof.  When he found her, she was curled up on the cold wood floors sleeping.  Had it not been for her whimpering, and crying out he would have settled down for the night hovering over her, keeping watch on the girl that had managed to melt the cold barrier around his heart.  Instead, he felt jumpy, anxious to help in anyway he could, so he did the only thing he could think of that might bring her out of whatever nightmare that had claimed her.  Focusing all his attention and energy, he worked through her mental barriers, it took a lot out of him and he began to sweat in exhaustion.  Her barriers were iron clad, all attacking him, lashing out with pure power backing them.  On more than one occasion, her power had over whelmed him enough to physically force him to stumble, but he pressed on.  Down below him, in the room she had chosen to sleep in, she whimper and screamed, that was all it took for him to throw everything he had into getting into her mind.  A stinging sensation ripped over his flesh as he surpassed her last barrier.

Inside her mind, he found himself in her dream.  She was alone, and very human.  The world was black and dying, all around her was blood and bodies.  None of that seemed to be what was bothering her, and for a minute he couldn't understand what exactly was her problem.  Then he saw it.  Her large blue eyes were locked in front of her, tears seeping from her lids.  Following her gaze, he froze, his body going numb.  An Inu-hayou was standing a little ways in front of her, his eyes blood red, his teeth gnashing, lips pulled back snarling.  A small fox kit was perched on his shoulder, he, like the other demon, was snarling and snapping in the direction of Kagome.  Several humans were surrounding the pair of youkai, all seeming to sneer and glare at her.  Before Hiei had a chance to stop what ever was going on, an arrow flew from the darkness behind Kagome, piercing her back and emerging from her chest on the other side.  She didn't scream, only looked down at her injury, eyes glazing and blood trickling from her open mouth.  The group facing her all broke into smiles, laughing and applauding the marksmanship of the woman standing behind Kagome's shaking form.  Kagome brought her eyes up to the Inu-hayou before her, lips quivering, and blood freshly coating them.

            "InuYasha?  Why?  I love you!  Why did you let her do this?"  Her voice was tiny and shaking, it took everything Hiei had not to lunge at the insolent dog for causing her to feel so unwanted.  The dog in question, shrugged his shoulders, a feral grin plastering onto his features.

            "Your such a stupid bitch!  Haven't you gotten it yet?  I hate you!  It's your fault we all died!  If you were anything like Kikyou then we would still be alive now!  You're so pathetic!  You couldn't even save your own SON!"  His voice was cold and harsh, purposefully made to send her into tears.  Hiei wasn't about to let that happen.  Moving quicker than he ever had, he rushed to her side.  Throwing his arms around the shaking girl, he focused on changing the scenery.  Since she was so weak and upset, her mind easily accepted what he was offering, their surroundings changing rapidly.

            Not being one for lots of detail, he did the best he could under the circumstances.  Using the castle grounds as a scene for her to enter, he focused on the dark sky and the gardens that flourished there.  He forgot to imagine her in clothing and thus ended up with her completely naked lying in the soft, cold grass.  Her eyes were closed, her face clear of any emotion.  She appeared to be asleep, while dreaming.  His eyes roamed her body, lapping up her curves and soft creamy skin.  Suddenly, he wanted to make her feel loved, wanted and most of all, he wanted her to desire him.  Masking his face, he stripped his own clothing off, allowing the cold evening to wash over his skin.  Crawling toward her, he placed his hands on her surprisingly warm skin.  He was instantly gratified, her body squirming under his fingers.  Looking down at her, he realized just how beautiful she was.  And suddenly he knew, she hadn't done anything to make him desire her, it was everything about her that called to him, he wanted her because she was so utterly perfect for him.  He had followed her to get answers; he never expected them to be answered for him in her dreams.

~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~

            Standing a crossed from her, my mind was wheeling.  It was hard to not think about what had occurred between us moments before.  She may not realize how real it was, or even who it was, but I know.  When she attacked me, I was prepared.  I wanted her to fight me, it would force me to forget, or at least not linger on what previously occurred, because right now she doesn't need me lusting after her.  I didn't have to get inside her head to read her, her eyes told me everything I needed to know.  I could see the concern and even realization in her eyes; perhaps she did recognize me from her dream?  My blood smell was overwhelming, it was trickling down my stomach and I didn't have the strength after breaking into her mind to stop it.

            "Haven't I done enough?!?  What the HELL are YOU doing here in the first place!  Didn't I make myself clear earlier that I wanted to be ALONE?!?  Or does that spiky hair of yours cut off your ability to hear, you pompous ass hole!"  Her voice was shaking in rage, an increasingly familiar expression from her to me.  I didn't know what to do, so I stood there staring at her.  Finally, I broke eye contact by turning my head away from her.

            "My hearing is fine."  I mumble, suddenly feeling like a child who just got yelled at.  I heard her shift closer, my back muscles jumping reflexively.  She sighed at my instinctual action, her hand touched my shoulder making me jump.  I didn't expect that.

            "You've had a hard life too.  I'm sorry; it's just you startled me and I didn't know what to do.  You're a lot like a friend I used to have, but at the same time completely different.  Please trust me enough to heal you.  I'm trying really hard to get to know you, and gain your trust but there is only so much I can do.  You have to let me in some too."  Her voice was soft, low and very close to my ear.  I'm curious how she knows I've had a hard life, and what exactly she meant by getting to know me.  No one has ever really tried before.  I immediately turn them away and most people except that, so why shouldn't she.  Without conscience thought I turned towards her.  Opening my eyes I found myself face-to-face with her.  Caring blue orbs peering into my own, their depth startling me with their intensity.  We stood staring at one another for what seemed like an eternity.  The gash she gave me wasn't halting in its bleeding at all, so her scent even at this proximity was nearly nonexistent.

            Flinching, I jumped slightly when her hand gently ran over my stomach and chest muscles, her eyes never leaving mine.  From the corner of my sight I could see a pink glow emanating from directly over my wound.  The bleeding stopped, and the strangest sensation took the place of the pain.  I knew without looking that my chest was rapidly healing, the tissue rebuilding its self.  It felt like every muscle, every tissue was tingling, being coached into its proper place.  Her eyes lit up when her power began to flow into me, they were now glowing cerulean wells, their depth, knowledge, and emotion deeper than any I have ever seen.  I felt entranced, drawn into those eyes, and before I knew what I was doing, I leaned closer to her.  I barely registered the fact that she had stopped healing me and that her hands were still sprawled over my chest.  I felt out of control, and didn't really care.  As the last bit of my self-control snapped, I pressed my lips to hers.  She made a noise of surprise, but didn't pull away.  I was seeking entrance to her sweet mouth, begging to be allowed to taste what I had only been able to in dreams, hers and mine.  She didn't part her lips for me and I snapped out of whatever moment of weakness I had passed into.  Pulling away from her, I took off into the night, racing away from my embarrassment and rejection.  I could hear her calling to me, begging me to return, her voice fading into the night like a nightmare.

Hey ya'll!  Blackheart wants some reviews, so appease the hospitalized chicka!  Write em for her so she can get her ass home and write some more for ya!


	15. A mission

            Hi every body!  My sister can no longer write for you.  She's very ill and isn't allowed to get on the computer for now.  But I'm going to keep her story going for a while since she can't.  Hopefully you won't notice the change in writing styles.  Thanks for the reviews, we both like reviews a lot!  Umm…well tell me if I do as good as my sis!  Thanks!

Warning!!!  Graphic gory scenes to ensue, please avoid reading this fic if you are not of a suitable age, or do not have parent consent!  You have been warned!

I do not owe either the InuYasha characters or those of YuYu Hakusho

Bitter Memories Chapter fifteen : A Mission 

            A dark figure watched intently, eyes blazing with the utmost unwavering gaze.  The tree shifted, the leaves momentarily blocking her view.  Annoyance and anger flared up slightly, but where soon calmed.  The tranquility of the scene before her keeping her in check.

            A dark haired, teenaged boy was lounged out a crossed the emerald grass, his head resting comfortably in the lap of a pretty brown haired girl.  Their eyes were turned to a beautiful, green haired youkai and a fumbling, blushing, persistent red head.  Among the group was a hansom red head, with strong traces of youkai, a girl with long blue hair and no detectable aura at all, and finally, a dark haired, brooding youkai.  The ugly red head was attempting to woo the uninterested, female youkai.  The youkai, on her part continued to change the subject and flutter away from his advances, much to the amusement of the collected group.

            Their obliviousness was amusing, as was their antics.  To her the three weeks that had passed since their last meeting seemed more like a hundred, and in truth, the amount she had improved in the time period was nearly the same as someone that dedicated a life's time to training.  Sighing, she smiled to her self, her eyes resting on the small demon at the base of a nearby tree.  His dark, spiky hair, and troubled, but slightly amused expression making her urn to alert them to her presence.  As she watched him, the cold, brisk air of the early winter wafted up, snatching at his clothing.  His shirt ruffled, the fabric loosening and allowing her greedy stare to gain a clear view of his muscular chest.  Taking a deep breath, allowing the wind to kiss her now heated cheeks, she nearly stumbled off the branch she was perched on.  His scent was strong on that particular gust.  It seemed to fill her completely, the last of their meetings filling her, bringing with it the unsure, and doubt that has been plaguing her since he kissed her.  When she had regained her balance, she turned away from him, reflecting.

* * *

**Flashback**

            The weeks passed with the slowest of pace.  The scenery around the castle always in a perpetual state of summer.  After the encounter with Hiei, she had spent the next week and a half figuring out just how she felt.

            Her thoughts were keeping her awake, she needed to come to terms with them, despite her will to pretend she had none.  Since her last dream had turned into an exotic dream about Hiei, she hadn't had any more nightmares.  Instead, she was plagued by her innermost feelings.

            InuYasha had been a visitor of her dreams for years, and no surprise, he continued to do so.  Every time he visited her, she would realize how much she was in love with him, but before she could tell him he would disappear, much like he had done in real life.  She would always wake up, covered in sweat, panting, feeling empty and alone.  His eyes would haunt her until she managed to find the sleeping world once again.

            But the dog demon wasn't the only one visiting her as of late.  Hiei had become a very frequent visitor, much to her surprise.  At first his dreams would make her confused, saddened, and most of all traitorous.  Slowly, it became less confusion, less depressing, and more…well…right.  Unlike InuYasha, Hiei stayed through out her dream.  He was a constant, warm, strong presence in her mind.  Yet, she just couldn't bring herself to go to him, her heart remained loyal to the one man that she would have died for, and this reason would cause pain.  Hiei, in all her dreams would stay at her side, he would look at her the way he had before he kissed her, eyes aflame in passion and love.  He seemed to wait on her, always nearby, but she never went to him.  And the last thing she would see before she awoke was the hurt filled gaze that he had turned on her before running off.  For some reason, this began to bother her more than InuYasha's disappearing act.  Night, after night she would awaken to stare at the roof, refusing to allow her mind to dwell on the fire apparition.  When she realized that her training was suffering greatly from her refusal, she sat up all night and thought deeply on what **she** wanted.

            The conclusion was surprising and yet strangely, expected.  It didn't take her long that night to realize that part of her had died with InuYasha, she loved him, but no one was asking her to deny that.

It did take her longer on Hiei.  At first, she just thought about him in general.  The way he looked, his expressions, his way of expressing himself, the way his hair always looked soft and yet stood on end, everything that made up Hiei on the very surface.  Next, she dwelled deeper.  She remembered every single emotion she had ever seen in his ruby eyes, the way his true feelings found in outlet in the flickering, intense orbs.  She realized that they had a lot in common, that they were truly a lot alike.  Finally, she allowed herself to remember her dream, the way he felt, and most importantly, how she felt.  Her dream had been the first of the kind, it didn't exactly scare her that he had been in it, in-fact she was pleased when she connected the cold fire demon to the amazing lover of her dreams.  Then she thought about the way she felt around him.  Her heart seemed to forget to beat when she had healed him; she felt strangely protective, and possessive.  His lips felt so utterly perfect against her own.  He was surprisingly passionate, yet he was also considerate.  When she hadn't accepted him, he had instantly pulled away and allowed her her space.  It was these things that caused her to reach a remarkable insight.

Just as the sun was rising, her eyes had snapped open, her mouth falling open in a small 'o'.  The realization of her thoughts making her instantly warm, and freezing with fear at the same time.  She had feelings for him, strong ones, ones she only had allowed herself to feel about InuYasha.

* * *

            After she had come to a conclusion on the confusing situation, she had trained as fiercely as possible in order to be able to go and find Hiei.  Now, sitting in the tree, so close to her reason for training as hard as she could, she felt so wrong.  She had hurt him, and then she had waited three weeks before even attempting to come after him.  If she was him, it would be too late by now, she wouldn't want someone as selfish as she had been.  Dragging a clawed hand through her silky, long dark hair, she shifted her weight to the balls of her feet.  Her muscles tensing up, her blue eyes locked on her approaching green haired friend.  Just when Yukina had gotten in range, she leapt from the tree, landing directly behind the youkai, and in front of the surprised Kuwabara.

            Startled, Yukina let out a loud, but short, scream.  The others tense up at the unexpected intrusion.  The previously happy, and humming clearing in the park was deadly silent, all eyes glued to her.  A smile slowly spread over their faces, Hiei, she noticed with concern turned his back to her.

            "Kagome-chan!  Oh my Gods!  Your back?!?"  Keiko had found her voice and suddenly the deadly quite of before was sorely missed by the youkais in the group.  Kagome smiled warmly, her eyes shifting from the turned back of Hiei, to the shining brown eyes of Keiko.  Nodding, she wasn't expecting what happened next.

            In a flurry of silk, and hair, the three girls launched themselves at the startled Inu-Youkai.  With her increased reflects, she leapt into the tree she had just abandon and latched onto it in desperation.  The three girls, unable to halt in their tracks went crashing into one another, landing in a heap directly below Kagome's startled form.  Peering over her branch, her knuckles white from the grip she had placed on the branch, Kagome blinked several times at the groaning tangle of limbs that she called friends.  Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama instantly began to laugh, their faces turning a very interesting shade of reds and pinks.  The three at the base of the tree glared up at Kagome, while attempting to untangle themselves.  Finally, Kagome herself burst out laughing; they had proved just too funny.  She relinquished her hold on the branch in favor of clutching her sides.  Unfortunately for her, upon releasing her grip, she tumbled from her perch with the force of her laughter.

            Before she hit the ground, she twisted, extending her leg.  No sooner did her foot touch earth, than she used the momentum to spring back into the air.  This time she landed squarely on the branch, instantly falling back into a laid back position.  Her back fit comfortably against the tree's trunk, her head resting forward, and tilted to the side watching the group below her in interest.  Chuckling, she locked her own twinkling blue eyes with that of Yusuke's.

            "So when did you get back?"  He asked, his voice showing his curiously.  The group stopped their laughter, and if she wasn't mistaken, Hiei shifted toward her.  Turning her face to the sun beating above them, she shrugged and sighed.

            "Not more than an hour ago.  To tell you the truth, I have been watching you guys for the last twenty minutes.  I have taken about all the alone time I can stand, and decided to take up my position on your team, if you'll still have me.  I was really beginning to miss you!"  She slipped off the branch, landing in a squatting position, only to be tackled to the ground by Botan, who, apparently wasn't about to miss Kagome twice.

            "Of course!  Wow!  I missed you, we all did!  Did you get all the training done you wanted?  Oohhh!  You should hear the newest assignment we just received, you might be a little disappointed, but at least we will have something to do!"  Botan was speaking incredibly fast, leaving everyone straining to understand her.  Releasing Kagome from her embrace, she beamed brightly at the girl.  Before Kagome could recover, Yukina and Keiko took their turns hugging her.  Grinning back at the happy girls, she shook her head.  Yep, she missed them.

            "What's the assignment?"  She asked after greeting the guys with a large smile, and a friendly wave.  Kurama stepped forward, intending to answer her, but to his surprise, someone beat him to it.

            "We have to go to some human school and find someone with a youkai aura."  Hiei had spoken softly, but was heard nonetheless.  Kagome smiled at him, seeing that he had decided to turn towards her.  His eyes remained emotionless, as did his face.  She frowned instantly when he didn't return her smile.  Cringing against the lack of emotion, she nodded, biting her lip.  The group seemed to not notice the silent attack Hiei used on Kagome, instead thinking the look she gave as one of intense thought.   Finally, she glanced up, catching Botan's eye.

            "Sounds good.  I'm in."

* * *

            The uniform was amazingly similar to the one she had worn what seems to be a millennia ago.  She glanced at her reflection once more.  A normal, beautiful, dark haired teenaged girl stared back at her.  Her blue eyes were still more dazzling than any humans, but it was the only flaw in her disguise.  Smiling, she realized how much like her old self she appeared.  Her dark hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, the ends swinging way past her butt.  Her lips shined softly with the lip-gloss she had just applied.  The blouse of her uniform was white and long sleeved, but unlike the other uniform, it dipped at the chest exposing a modest amount of cleavage.  Blue and black ties hung between the juncture of her breast.  The shirt clung to her thin frame, showing off her curves, but not revealing any skin.  Her shirt was pleated and the same baby blue and onyx black of the ties.  It, like her other one was particularly short.  Her long, tan legs were bare until you reached the knee-high stockings and school assigned shoes.

            'Perhaps our new principal is a bit of a pervert?  Or even scarier, maybe he has a little fantasy about naughty schoolgirls.  Note to self, never NEVER allow yourself to be alone near the principal!'   The thought came unexpectedly into her mind, but once there she couldn't help but see the logic in it.  Blowing her bangs away from her face she placed her hands on either side of the marble sink, her eyes boring holes into her self.

            'Hiei hasn't said a word to me since he told me about the mission.  If I wasn't such a damn chicken, I would go and talk to him, but maybe this is what he wants.  Either way, I really miss him.'  Standing back up, she tilted her head to the side, her long hair falling over her shoulder with this action.  Leaning back against the wall of the small, hotel bathroom, she once again let her thoughts wander.  'Both Botan, and Hiei won't be attending school with us.  Hiei just refuses to be seen at a 'human' school, but Botan can't.  Dumb Koenma!  What does he need her at work for?  Why do I have to be the only girl!  I wish Keiko could have gotten to transfer here with us.  Hehe, boy was she pissed when Yusuke had to move an hour away from her!  I'll never forget the way she pounded him!'  Giggling, Kagome stared at the small room once again.

            The walls were a pale blue, a darker blue speckled throughout.  The shower was just that, a shower, there was (much to her disappointment) no bathtub.  It was encased in a dark blue curtain, matching the dark blue on the walls and that of the single throw rug by the toilet.  All in all, the bathroom was small, but rather nice, Koenma had done a good job of picking a hotel for her.  The entire team was staying together in the hotel, their rooms taking up the top floor of five-story complex.  Understandably, the four guys were to stay in two rooms, Hiei and Kurama in one, and Yusuke and Kuwabara in the other, yet their rooms were larger.  Of course, she understood why, two people vs. her one means they need more space, but to the boys, at least Yusuke and Kuwabara, it wasn't enough space.  Sighing, she let her eyes drift closed, as happy as she was to get to go back to school she was dead tired.  She had been so worried that she would mess up their newest assignment that she had stayed awake nearly all night, now she was paying for it.

            A knock on her bathroom door startled her away from the wall.  She turned around quickly, and threw open the door only to come face-to-face with Botan.  Botan took in her uniform with a raised eyebrow; she was having the same reaction to the out fit as Kagome had had.  When Botan's pink eyes rose to her own blue ones, they both cracked up.  Placing her hands on her hips, Botan controlled her laughter and once again looked at the ridiculous outfit.

            "Well, that's umm, interesting?  The boys' uniforms are not quite so…revealing!  We need to get going though.  I'm here to send you through a portal a block or so from your new school, the guys are already there.  Wait till they get a peek at this!"  Botan smiled and shook her head at the amusing sight, Kagome taking the time to see what Botan was wearing.  Botan was clad in a pair of blue jeans, black high heels, and a comfortable, faded black tee shirt.  Kagome was instantly jealous; she had to wear the ultimate guys dream outfit, while Botan got to be comfortable.  With an evil glint, she grinned at Botan's unsuspecting back.  Botan had latched on to her wrist and was pulling her from the bathroom.

            "Soooo….I never got the chance to question you before.  But how are you getting along with Kurama?  He's pretty cute, and I know you think so.  Spill!  You want him, don't ya?"  Kagome was grinning widely, Botan, who had spun around, had her eyes very large and a look of complete shock plastered to her face.  She stuttered for a minute, her jaw flapping several times, without any words coming from within.  Finally, she found her voice.

            "Eek!  Is it that obvious that I like him?!?"  Her hands instantly flew up and covered her mouth, her eyes widening till they were saucers in her head.  Kagome burst out laughing, the death bringer scowling at the girl.  Latching onto her wrist again, Botan opened a portal quickly and shoved Kagome through before herself.

            'Step one: Get Botan to admit she likes Kurama.  Now, on to step two: Get Kurama to admit to liking her!  Just because I have one case I'm working on doesn't mean I can't take on a hobby case!'  Just as she finished her thought the portal spit her out, a large grin plastered to her face.  Botan, hadn't decided to come with her however.

* * *

            'My eyes widened against my will, and my mouth may have hung open just a little.  I couldn't help it!  When Kagome walked out of that portal, wearing that outfit I nearly flipped.  Hell!  I might even attend this human school if I get to follow her around in that all day!

            As quickly as my eyes widened, I turned to scowling.  First, Yusuke made a cat call at her, and secondly, she doesn't want me.  She never even tried to talk to me since she's returned!  I really made a fool out of myself.  Stupid wench!  It's all her fault, DAMMIT!  If YUSUKE DOSEN'T STOP HITTING ON HER I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!'

            Hiei's fist clenched at his side, as did his jaw.  It took all the self-control he had to not tackle Kagome and hide her from the greedy eyes of his friends.  Kurama stood, his eyes widened, the same look on his face that Hiei had been sporting only moments ago.  Kuwabara and Yusuke were identical.  Both were drooling uncontrollably.  Kagome stood giving them all the same 'You guys are on crack' look.  Her head tilted to the side, and her eyebrow rose.  Shifting her backpack onto her shoulders more securely, she turned and began to head toward the school, the trance she had put them in broken.

            "Are you boys coming, or are you content to just stay there all day?"  She called over her shoulder.  Her black hair ran down her back like a living river.  As soon as she spoke they all took off after her, Hiei to the trees that lined the block leading to the High school.  The group walked in silence, Kagome leading the way with a certain demon following along in the trees, his eyes glued to her the entire time.

* * *

            The high school was rapidly approaching in the distance.  The closer she got the more teenagers there seemed to be, springing up out of the ground like daisies.  Several boys and girls alike stopped to stare at the group that was walking up to them.  Her sensitive ears allowing her to hear that the rumors and whispers about her and her friends were traveling faster than they were.

            'Ah, high school.  Breeding ground for drugs, sex and rumors.'  A small smile spread over her face.  This was going to be fun.  Her eyes traveled over her fellow classmates.  It didn't take her long to see a pattern in the clothing styles the girls sported.  The pattern was simply, if you were pretty, you got the sluttish uniform.  If you lacked something to be desired, then you got a regular uniform that keep very much to the ones seen all around Japan.  She rolled her eyes in annoyance; this whole thing was pretty degrading.  The guys on the other hand wore primarily blue uniforms, the collars white, as was the under shirts they were supposed to wear.  Black trimming ran along the buttons and the edges of the jackets.  Unlike the girls' uniform, the guys were all the same and rather elegant looking.

            The building they would be calling school for a while was a rather large and impressive building.  The grounds were well-tended, winter flowers and plants blooming all around.  The schoolyard was covered in a sea of white, black and blue clad teenagers.  The building it's self was a large three story high school.  The out side was painted in a dismal slate; the windows trimmed in a bronze, effectively making them glitter and liven up the building.  The glass in the windows glittered in the winter sun, reflecting the gray sky that was currently hovering over them.  Large, marble steps lead the way into the building, both of the double doors closed tightly to keep in the heat, presumably.  Several teens walked to the doors and with small effort, pulled them open while she watched.  Deciding that they should get in there and start their work, she sent a message to Hiei.

            'I hope you'll be all right out here all day.  I have lunch at noon, so if you want, I'm going to head out here, and if you show I'll stay.  But we have to go inside now.  I'll let you know what's going on through out the day.  Bye Hiei, wish me luck!'  She hoped he had heard her, she would feel really stupid if he didn't show up and she froze her ass off waiting for him.  Sighing, she straightened her shoulders shoving through the rapidly parting sea of teens.

            The walk into the school was a little unnerving.  Every group they passed stopped to stare at them, the guys giving her lecherous grins, the girls giving her either a look of disgust or curiosity.  It didn't escape her attention that her fellow Spirit Detectives gathered closer to her, Yusuke going as far as to drape an arm over her shoulder.  She turned to him giving him a bland look before shrugging off his arm and racing up the steps of the school.  Placing a bare, and freezing hand on the surface of the solid bronze door handle, she cringed at the stinging, burning sensation of the very cold metal.  Dragging the door open quickly, she wasn't surprised to find her hand slightly stuck to it.  Ripping her hand away she raced inside the warm comfort of the schools interior.

            The hallway, like the schoolyard, was filled with teenagers.  The closed space nearly suffocating with the numerous sights, sounds and smells.  The hallways were tiled in black and white checker pattern.  The walls lined in slate colored lockers, each having a gold tag at the top with a number engraved into it.  Wavering due to the over whelming amount of sensory overload, she was grateful for Kurama placing a steadying hand on her thin shoulder.  Flashing him a grateful smile, she leaned into his shoulder to let her senses adjust.  Yusuke and Kuwabara took up positions on either side of the pair, and began the tedious task of shoving person after person out of their way.  Slowly, they began to make their way past classroom after classroom, their destination the third floor, the seniors' floor, but first they had to get to the stairs.

            Before they got there, Kagome gained control enough to stand on her own, the feeling of being drowned by her own acute senses disappearing to a more suitable level.  Just as they reached the stairs, a loud, familiar, annoying sound rang though out the hallways.  The bell.  Instantly, the drones of students raced in all different directions, the group having to dive out of the way in order to keep from being squashed under foot of the thundering herd of the masses.

            Within minutes, which during the group hid against a wall, the hallways cleared dramatically.  Soon another bell rang, leaving the hallway a deserted ghost of its former self.  Looking at one another, they all raced up the stairs, the same thoughts echoing through their heads.

            'What did we get our selves into?'

* * *

            The paper in her hand was crumpled and ruined, but the dark ink on it was still legible.  Glancing once more at the number on the paper and the number over the door in front of her, she took a deep breath, and glanced over her shoulder at Kurama.  After finding their lockers, the group had separated.  Yusuke and Kuwabara were in the lower level of the senior class, and had to split up with Kurama and herself.  Luckily, the two pairs had every class together, meaning that they wouldn't be alone at any time through out the day.

            Kurama smiled down at her reassuringly.  Both were tense though.  She could feel the demonic aura coming from the class room she was about to enter, meaning that the very first person they met at this school very well could be the very person they were sent here to inspect.  Now was the moment of truth, was the demon inside this room harmful, or were they just merely trying to attain an education?  Reaching a hand out she grabbed a hold of the handle and took a breath, then turned the knob.

            The door opened with a loud creak, the young male teacher sitting on his desk stopped in the middle of his sentence, looking to the two young adults standing in the door way.  With the teacher, his class as well turned to the intruders, only to stare in shock.  There was no denying the two teens were hot.  Both stepped into the room, the girl looking slightly embarrassed, the boy looking calmly around him.  Clearing his throat the teacher caught the intense blue and green gaze of the two standing at the door.

            "Umm…Hi?  What can I do for you?"  Kagome took the time to study the teacher, as was Kurama.  The teacher was a young man, maybe around twenty-six.  He was hansom, with dark brown hair and large wise brown eyes.  He was well built, and completely relaxed in the classroom environment.  But he wasn't a demon.  Kurama let out a nearly inaudible sigh of relief one that only Kagome's sensitive ears detected.  She smiled brightly at the teacher before they both bowed to him, leaving Kagome to answer his question.

            "My name is Higurashi, Kagome and this is Suichi Minamino.  We are both transfer students.  Here's our pass."  She smiled a brilliant smile, the hearts of the male occupants in the room increased in speed.  The teacher smiled back at her in a kindly fashion, accepting her pass.  He read it over quickly before rising from his desk and turning to the class.  He towered over Kagome's small height, but was about equal to that of Kurama's.  Clapping his hands to get the buzzing classes attention, he returned his gaze to the two new students.

            "Welcome to Advanced English Literature!  I'm your teacher Mr. Collin, why don't you tell us something about your selves, then you two can take those two seats in the back, next to Todd."  The boy named Todd raised his hand and waved slightly to the two at the front, letting them know where, and who, he was.  Both Kurama and Kagome quickly searched the blond boy at the back of the room, but he also wasn't the demon they were looking for.

            Kagome steeped forward, taking another short bow, first because her skirt was so short and second because she didn't want to have her hair in her face.  Then she looked up, her eyes starting at one side of the room.

            "As you heard, my name is Kagome.  I'm nearly eighteen, and we just moved here from Tokyo, both me and Kurama."  At the class's confusion, she pointed to Kurama behind her.  She was slowly scanning every person in the room.  The first two front rows were done and no luck on their demon.  "Umm…I'm an archer, and a martial arts buff, other than that I'm a relatively normal teenaged girl."  When she finished, she glanced back at Kurama.  He however wasn't looking at her.  He nodded his head in the smallest manner toward where Todd was sitting.  Following his gaze, she glanced over all the students on the way in between her self and Todd.  When her eyes landed on what Kurama was so intently watching, her heart froze in her chest.  Her eyes widened, and a strangled gasp escaped her.  There in front of her was a very familiar face, one that she could never forget, and the demon they were looking for.  The last thing she seen was the demon's eyes, then everything went black as her knees gave out and she collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Any way…here we are at the end of a new chapter and now you need to review!  You know you want to!  Come on…DO IT DO IT DO IT!  Hehe…that's what I thought!  * Big grin*

            On to more serious things though.  For all those people that wished my sister to get better, we both really thank you.  You guys and your reviews (I had to print them out for her…) made her day when they had her in the hospital.  So thanks, you don't know what it means to me to get her to smile lately.


	16. 

Hi ya!  I got a review where the person, sakurapetal13 , guessed who the demon was that caused Kagome to faint.  I really enjoyed it and thought that maybe you guys could review and tell me what you think!  Hey…a girls got to do what a girls got to do in order to get you all to review, so review or I won't write!  Nah, I still will I just really love dramatics! 


	17. Behind Lavender eyes

            Hi ya!  I was intensely pleased to see that you all reviewed like crazy, some more than others. Cough*anime123* cough…lol.  I loved your enthusiasm!  It was a blast reading your reviews.  However, one did kinda make me slightly perturbed.  My sis worked real hard writing an interesting story for you all, and she said she didn't mind peeps liking her work so much that they used parts of it, but you know….we don't bite.  You guys could tell us your going to use it, or ask to borrow it.  I don't mean to sound like a bitch or anything but we really worked hard, particularly on the lemony scenes.  We try our best to write something that you guys can almost feel.  We like when you write to us and tell us our wording sent shivers down your spines, or you almost thought you were there.  That's all.  As fellow writers I'd hope you can understand.  Please don't take this the wrong way, I'm not pissed you borrowed it, in fact I'm thrilled, but I'd like to know.  Even if it's just to check it out and see how you played it into your story.  Sorry for taking up your time, I'll let you all get to what you have been waiting for, and I know it wasn't me…*pout*.

            Hehe…I just found this funny, but apparently, the teacher I randomly made up in the last chapter, Mr. Collins, is strangely similar to a the real teacher of Sakurasrain.  I thought it was extremely funny that I had pegged a real teach when I was going for a fictional teach.

            Oh!  Yea, thanks for all your reviews!  Loved them!

Warning!!!  Graphic gory scenes to ensue, please avoid reading this fic if you are not of a suitable age, or do not have parent consent!  You have been warned!

I do not owe either the InuYasha characters or those of YuYu Hakusho

Bitter Memories Chapter sixteen : Behind Lavender Eyes 

            The warm breath of some one very near me stirred me from the cocoon of darkness that veiled me from the out side world.  Memories swirled over my stressed brain, images of things that have come to pass.

            Cracking my eyes was a chore.  If I left the cocoon that I had buried myself in than I could find myself in a place or situation I didn't want to be in.  At first my vision was blurry and faded, like waking up with a pair of glasses on that were way to high a prescription.  Slowly the dark ceiling above me came into view, the popcorn ceiling glittering with the light streaming lazily from what I guessed to be the hallway.  Where I was, I had no clue.  All thoughts were erased as movement at my side registered in my brain at that moment.  Turning my head wearily to the side I glanced at the person at my side then turned back to the ceiling.  A moment later, my head snapped back to the side, my mouth hanging open slightly.

            Stunning, swirling depths of lavender and plum with molten gold flecks held me captive.  My heart seemed to give up in my chest as I flew into a sitting position, knowing my own eyes were wide open in shock.

            "Kagome?"  The voice was gruff but caring, and mostly worried.  I knew that voice, I had been dreaming about it ever since he died.  I couldn't help but let my eyes wander greedily over his figure.  I needed the reassurance that this, also, wasn't another dream.  He hadn't changed.  Same broad, wide, muscular shoulders.  Same apprehensive stance; same raven dark hair.  I was frozen in place, my emotions running wild.  I wanted to scream, laugh, cry, and even beat the living shit out of him.  He was the same guy as before, and at the present, he was just as shocked to see me, as I was to see him.

            'If this is a dream, GODS!  I feel sorry for the person who dares to wake me up!'  My lungs were burning with the lack of oxygen that I had deprived myself of in my shock.  Taking a much needed deep breath, my nose was invaded with his scent.  When I managed to breath, he had scooted closer to me, like he was afraid I would disappear.

            His hand reached toward me, shaking madly.  Had he not been so damn stubborn, he would have given up and let it fall back to his side, but instead he continued to reach toward me with the slowest of pace.  He smelled like a thunderstorm, and the woods at night, mingled with the scent of Ax.  The scent was strong, powerful and masculine, just like him.

            Swallowing the lump in my throat, I shook as his hand finally descended on my cheek, his thumb stroking and wiping at the tears his action had released.  Broken sobs I didn't know I had been holding rushed forward and shattered the quite that had surrounded us like a warm blanket.  My shoulders shook with all the pain and happiness my heart was exploding with.  His warm arms scooped me off the cot I had been lying on and into his awaiting lap.  His heat and presence assuring me it wasn't just a dream.

            My sobs quieted, and finally slowed.  My breath hitched in my throat keeping me from saying the words I had been choking on for the last few minutes.  Suppressing my tears, and forcing my shaking under control I gazed up at him, our eyes locking.  Before I lost my nerve I gasped out the one word that would conform, or deny this as a dream.

            "In….INUYASHA?!?!"

(Bravo to all you who guessed correctly!  You did great, or perhaps I'm just very predictable…hummmm)

~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~

            He was a blur of black on the carefully planned landscape of the school.  His thoughts, like his movements were a whirlwind.

            Not even two minutes ago Kagome had sent out a distress single, only to be mimicked by Kurama ten minutes later.  Kagome's had been a flash of pain, surprise, and shock before it disappeared completely.  Kurama's had been much more in-depth.

            ~'Hiei!  Kagome fainted in class!  The demon we were looking for took her to the clinic!  The teacher wouldn't allow me to go, saying I didn't know where it was and that it didn't take the entire class to escort one fainted girl to the clinic.  I can't leave the class to see if she's okay or it would be really suspicious and blow our cover!  You have to find her!'~  Kurama was pissed, flustered and unsure.  Three things he normally wasn't.  It didn't take more than that tidbit of information for Hiei to take off.

            His mind was locked onto that of Kagome's.  After he broke in to Kagome's mind the first time, he had left a sort of tracking device inside.  First, it allowed him to know where she was when even he needed to find her.  And second, it made it a whole lot easier to get inside her head.  He still couldn't read her thoughts at any given moment, but if he had to get in, it wouldn't nearly kill him to do it.

            Following her mind, he found himself on the bottom floor of the school, standing outside a window.  Without hesitation, he burst into the room.  Despite his entrance, he hadn't made a noise.  The room smelled of medicine, Kagome and what he suspected was the demon.  Growling softly, he entered further into the dark, unfamiliar clinic of the school.  As he came around a corner, he froze.

            Kagome was laid out on a cot; her body shaking in what he guessed was a bad dream.  The demon was sat next to  her, her tiny hand closed in his own large one.  At the time the boy was leaning close to the unconscious figure, his breathing ruffling the locks of hair framing her face.

            The demon looked normal enough.  The boy was about eighteen in appearance.  He had long dark hair, and vibrant, demonic purple eyes.  At the present time those eyes were locked on Kagome's face.

            As Hiei stood stock still in the dark, the boy unclenched his balled up fist and brought it up to brush a stray dark, silky strand of hair from Kagome's brow.  Not only did the motion bother Hiei, but the way the guy had done it got to him as well.  The boy had stroked the pad of his thumb over her soft, angelic face tenderly, much as Hiei himself would have done.  Anger surged through him, the small flame that had nearly been extinguished at the site of Kagome so small and frail lying on the bed flared up inside him.  He took a threatening step forward, his intention to pulverize the insolent whelp in front of him, but instead, he stopped in his tracks, as did the boy.

            On the cot, Kagome stirred.  Her amazing blue eyes flittering open to take in the dark of the room around her.  Both males took in deep, relieved breaths.  Hiei broke eye contact with Kagome's face to glare daggers at the boy.  Strangely, Hiei couldn't enter the boy's head no matter what he tried.  The boy was a complete blank to him.

            Just then Kagome glanced over at the boy, only to look away.  But she quickly snapped her head back toward him.  Hiei heard her take in a deep breath and seen her fly into a sitting position.  And after taking one of his own he smelt the unmistakable scent of tears.  One look at the boy told him it wasn't coming from the demon.  Since all Hiei could see of Kagome was her back he watched her closely.  Her shoulders began to shake in small tremors.  The boy reached out a hand to her, his face contorted in pain.

            "Kagome?"  She stiffened at his touch, and suddenly the soft sobs filled the room.  Pain filled the demon's eyes, and reaching out the boy's arms pulled Kagome into his lap surrounding her in a fierce hug.  She, on her part buried her face into his chest her sobbing quieting, being muffled by his body.

            Confusion and sorrow filled Hiei.  His heart wrenching at the harrowed sound, and his jaw clenching at the contact.  'How dose that demon know her?  What the hell is going on?!?'  He was past shock, now he was just completely frozen in confusion.

            A shaky, breath caught his attention.  His eyes riveted to the back of the girl in front of him.  The room seemed to stop; all of time slowing, as it was obvious Kagome was trying to speak.

            "In….INUYASHA?!?!"  Her voice betrayed her and cracked on the last part of his name, her body slumped away from him so she could peer into his eyes.  The demon's eyes widened and softened, the fear no one had noticed disappearing to be replaced with relief and joy.  Hiei's eyes widened, he felt his chest tighten in fear.  The sudden wave of terror in that single word was more than he had ever felt in his entire life.  His body began to shake slightly; his trembling arm gripped the wall for support as he observed the two demons in front of him.

            Like a scene in pause, Kagome and the demon identified as InuYasha sat staring at each other.  With a strangled sob, Kagome launched herself back into InuYasha's awaiting arms.  Hiei's heart nearly stopped.  InuYasha, tears flowing from his eyes, allowed Kagome to slip from his grasp, but kept his arms locked around her waist.  She slowly pulled away from him, although her position on his lap refused her to go far.  She seemed to have completely controlled her sobs.

            Hiei watched as though it was someone else, not he girl he was in love with.  He seen her pull away and tilt her raven head back to stare into InuYasha's amethyst eyes.  Hiei's heart audibly broke as InuYasha leaned in and pressed a feverish kiss to Kagome's eager lips.  Keeping himself from crying out in anguish, he turned and ran from the room.  She had unconsciously broken his heart twice, and yet she didn't even know she held it.

~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~

OMG!   AWWWWWW!  The inhumanity of it all!  Hiei has fled!  Kagome's kissing Inu!  Inu-kun is alive!  What is Kagome going to do now?  How are they all going to react?  What about Yasha?  Does he even remember it all?  I guess you will just have to find out!  And to do that I'll accept payment in the form of reviews!  Thanks!

~Lil' blackheart

(Oh…yea…sorry it's so short, but unlike my sister I like to leave things right as they get interesting.  You'll start to notice it a lot, hehe…I wasn't lying about loving drama and how else but to get my life threatened than by stopping short on the chapters?  *Laughs diabolically*  MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!)


	18. Being true to the Heart

            YO y'all!  I'm back with another chapter.  I thought it was really sad and I nearly cried writing it but could be because me and my boyfriend broke up.  I hope you like it.  Review for me, k?  And for those that reviewed fro the last chapter, thanks!  Love ya bunches! 

Warning!!!  Graphic gory scenes to ensue, please avoid reading this fic if you are not of a suitable age, or do not have parent consent!  You have been warned!

I do not owe either the InuYasha characters or those of YuYu Hakusho

Bitter Memories Chapter seventeen : Being true to the Heart 

The tingling sensation at the back of her mind alerted her to Hiei's presence a moment to late.  Separating herself from the embrace she had longed for, she turned quickly to see the fleeing figure slip around a corner.  'Once again, I managed to send the guy I love running away from me.'  The thought shocked her.  'Love?'  It only took her staring after him to realize the truth in that statement.   She did indeed love him, and now, somehow, at sometime, the fire apparition had stolen her heart from it's early grave leaving her passions and feelings for InuYasha buried.

            At the loss of contact, InuYasha had protested in the form of a disgruntled groan, his arms tightening around her waist in hopes of returning to their previous activity.  He, like her, had waited a long time to share in the passions she had elicited with in him.  Finding her suddenly distant and withdraw, he tensed.  'Did I do something wrong?  What just happened?  I thought she felt the same way!'  His mind was chaos, and was only getting further perplexed the more time she ignored his existence.  An emotion he had always used to cover his hurt, confusion, and desperation overtook him.

            "Kagome?!?  What the hell?  I have been missing you like crazy, I finally find you and you shun me after acting like you have felt the same way?"  InuYasha's angry and hurt voice shattered Kagome's thought process, bringing her to realize her current position.  Blushing, she noticed how exactly she had been sitting.  Her legs were thrown on either side of InuYasha's lap, her arms were still locked around his neck, and her body was pressed to his chest.  Sliding off his lap, she moved to the cot, her face pointed to the ground.

            "InuYasha.  Gods!  It feels so good to say your name and have it linked to a living, breathing person again.  I'm sorry about that.  I did miss you, it's just I…I'm confused.  There are way too many things that are just too…weird right now."  Her voice had cracked, her teary, warm orbs rising to meet his incredible purple depths.  He took in her tone, her eyes and her tear stained face in a single motion before settling on her eyes.  All the things in her posture and voice proved her to be telling the truth, she truly was confused and was in a lot of inner turmoil over his reappearance.  Sighing, InuYasha ran a hand though his dark hair while closing his eyes.  In an instant his previous look disappeared, melting into a more familiar one.  

            Kagome sat shocked, staring at InuYasha, her mouth hanging slightly ajar.  Before her very eyes his whole person changed.  His dark raven hair followed his had in its change.  The dark, shiny tresses faded into a gray before settling into a snowy white.  His soft, sorely missed, furry ears twitched madly atop his head before settling forward focused on Kagome.  As he opened his eyes the stunning, molten gold that had haunted her dreams were focused on her with the most soul-piercing gaze.  All that was missing was the familiar flaming red Fire-Rat kimono.

            Seeing that he was encouraging her to stop hiding from him, she reluctantly released her hold on her image, allowing it to settle back into its demon form.  Now it was InuYasha's turn to watch in stunned silence.  Focusing inward, Kagome closed her eyes, hiding her amazing cerulean depths from him.  The air around her swirled noticeably, her power flaring and licking over her skin.  Blues and pinks raced for dominance over her pale skin, before in a bright flash of pure white energy she was seated before him, demonized.  

He could only gap at the grace and beauty she radiated.  Her markings caught his attention and before he could stop his hand it reached forward to run a thumb over the one on her forehead.  Kagome keeping her eyes shut tightly, stiffened at the unexpected contact, but remained silent.  InuYasha, realizing what he had done, shrugged mentally.  He no longer cared.  He had his Kagome back.  Bringing his lips to her forehead, he replaced his thumb with them in a feathery light kiss.  Then he trailed his kisses to the single, glittering tear-shaped marking on her cheek.  Another, harder kiss was pressed there.  Kagome, feeling torn in two, fought for control of herself, but lost when his lips touched her cheek.  Warm, stinging tears fell from her tightly clenched eyes and made their way to fall on InuYasha's lips.  At first InuYasha was surprised to fell the warm, hot tears, but then he did what came naturally.  He kissed first one eyelid then the other while his hands dried the fallen tears.

For several minutes silence reined in the small, private room of the school's clinic.  The two demon teenagers sat locked in the embrace of one another.  For one of them it was an embrace of a lover, for the other an embrace of a friend once something more.  For Kagome this particular embrace had come to late, but she welcomed it anyway.  As she seen it once bitten, twice shy was very much in effect for the one that ran off with her heart.  All those times InuYasha had sent her home to cry over her unreciprocated love was exactly what she had foolishly done to Hiei.  Now there was no hope to recover and erase the pain she had surely etched onto the fire apparition's heart.  She had broken Hiei's heart, and in effect she had to break InuYasha's, only to leave her with none of her own.

InuYasha, never being one to take silence well forced himself to pull away from the warm, small body he had numerous dreams about pressed against him in this same manner.  With his movement, Kagome too, pulled back and stared up into his eyes.  He could see the questions, but those weren't what were plaguing him.  He wasn't an idiot.  Ever since he had first kissed her she had seemed unlike her self.  Something was stopping her from returning his loving embraces; he could see it in her eyes.  Pain under lined the questioning front, and underneath the pain was a desperation and lifelessness that he had seen too many times in Kikyou's eyes.

"Kagome?  What is it?"  His question seemed to bounce from every wall, echoing in both their heads over and over.  'Don't shut me out!' " Please let me in Kagome!  I can see that you have been keeping everyone out.  I can't stand to let you die Kagome, not even on the inside.  And that's what you've done isn't it?  You've committed suicide on the inside!  If there are no emotions, no ties to this world than no one can hurt you can they?  Is that what you tried?  I've done it remember!?!  You saved me, now let me save you!"  Unnoticed by InuYasha he had begun to speak exactly what was on his mind.  Kagome had snapped into a look of horror, her wide blue eyes locked on InuYasha's angered and depressed face.  'But some one is saving you aren't they?'  His voice shook with his conviction, tears coming unbidden to his eyes, only to well and spill over the edge.  Angry at himself for his weakness, InuYasha quickly scrubbed at his face, destroying any trace of his tears except the shimmering ones still held captive in his eyes.  Kagome tried to swallow, but found the lump in her throat too much.  A startled, choking sob escaped from inside her, her throat left raw.  She refused to cry, and stubbornly fought to keep them in check, but the telltale sting at the back of her eyes told her she was losing.  Then she snapped.

"You think it's easy?  You had an escape InuYasha!  You all did!  Even my family left me behind!  You all left me!  What was  I supposed to do?  Hum?  Let everyone I've ever cared about relinquish their hold on life and stand there impassively?  I wasn't strong enough to join you!  I survived only to be the only one to truly die!  So I did the only thing I could!  I gave up!  So what!  My heart died with you!  Without a heart the body doesn't function well, Inu.  Now, here I am.  Finally, I start to revive my dead heart and you reappear and ask me after all I went through to let you in?!?  Where the HELL WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED YOU?  WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I HAD TO BURN THE BODIES OF MY BEST FRIENDS, SON, AND YOU?!?!  SO DON'T DAMN WELL GIVE ME A LUCTURE ON COPING OUT!"  She had stood, her body shaking in repressed anger, fear, and pain from the last few months.  Her scream stabbed him directly in the heart, each word one blow after the other.  She was right.  They all had managed to go to their graves and be comforted by death, forgetting their pains and sorrows of the previous life.  Kagome had been left on her own, the entire world against her and no one to step in.  Not to mention there was no one to help her with the demon transformation.  He knew about everything that had taken place in her life up till four weeks ago.  In the after life that's all he had done.  Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kouga, and himself watched over her constantly.  They saw her pain, her transformation, her capture…everything, and they hadn't been there for her.  No one had.  The five of them finally could stand it no longer and InuYasha had demanded to be able to go to her time to help her.  They had all been surprised when he was able to go; more surprising was the fact that the old InuYasha had been placed in Kagome's time.  His body, demon abilities, and memories all intact.  Plus, he hadn't had to be reborn as it were.  He only appeared, his body slowly materializing.  Instantly he had new knowledge.  The know how to hide his appearance, the information needed to survive and most importantly, everyone seemed to think he had always been there.  It had been so easy, too easy.  He had known there was a catch.  This was it.  He had all the knowledge, all the memories, and all the desire to help Kagome, but now that he was actually face-to-face with her, he had no clue how to do it, and wasn't sure that he was the one to do it anymore.

Kagome stood over him, her face a mask of rage and pain.  She had gone through hell and back, but unlike him, no one was there to pick up the pieces.  He hesitated for an instant, and then stood up too.  His height making her only reach his chest.  She turned on her heel, her long hair flicking back to smack against his bare skin in a whip-like action.   A direct analogy for the way her previous words had struck him.  Placing a hand on her shoulder, he gently turned her back to face him.  Reaching out he cupped her face in his hands, bringing her angry eyes up to meet his.  Taking a deep breath, he paused before letting it out in a giant whoosh.

"I'm sorry.  Your right.  I made a promise to you on numerous occasions to protect you, to save you, to keep you alive.  But in the end I let you down, didn't I?  When you needed me the most I wasn't there.  And the end result of my failure was to let you die on the inside.  Had I kept my promise you might not have had to go through all that you did.  Maybe things would be different.  It's my entire fault.  Kagome, I understand if you hate me, but I tried.  I really did.  We were all always watching you.  We fought and argued with the people in charge of the spirit world to let us come to you, but they wouldn't let us.  Finally, for whatever reason, they allowed me to come find you, but the look in your eyes says I'm too late.  Whose been protecting you?  Someone has stolen your heart from us, from me, haven't they?"  His voice gave out, barely letting the final word slip past before his voice refused to work.  During his speech, Kagome had begun to shake, tears slipping down her cheeks.  Despite her best efforts InuYasha had seen past her, he always did.  Her eyes had belied her true feelings, had shown that she wasn't completely dead on the inside anymore and that it was due to Hiei, not InuYasha, that she was recovering.

In the span of an hour she had destroyed two peoples' hearts and was now having to face down one of them.  InuYasha had turned away from her.  His shoulders shook, and her nose detected the scent of tears.  She felt like her chest had been split open and iodine was being forced into the open wound only to flow through her veins.  Even if her heart finally made up a decision on who it loved, she still knew InuYasha meant too much to her to not give him what he deserved, the truth.  After Kikyou had shattered his heart he hadn't wanted to let anyone in.  And now that he finally did, she had squashed it the same as Kikyou.

"I could never hate you.  You're right though.  There is someone else.  He has only recently come into my life, but I can't help but love him.  I'm sorry, Kami knows how sorry.  When I watched you die, part of me died with you.  That part of my heart was willingly given to you, and its yours and yours alone.  I can't be with you InuYasha; it wouldn't be being true to my heart.  But as much as I care for Hiei, I will always have a place for you, as a friend.  Fate is so cruel.  When my entire heart was yours alone, you couldn't give me your heart.  And now, I can't give you mine, but yet I can't be with Hiei either.  Please forgive me Inu.  I never meant to hurt you above anyone else."  Her own tears were blurring her vision, but she some how managed to fumble into InuYasha's arms.  As much as he hated to hear it, as much as his heart was dying, he loved her and love didn't let go just because it was denied.  Now they both sat, clutching to one another both thinking of the broken hearts and false hopes they have found in each other.  Only time would heal the scars they had endured today, and neither was sure they could handle one more disappointment, but for now, despite the pain it put them in, they held on for comfort and to shelter the losses they both were dealt.

So what did you think?  Was it sad like I thought?  I was kinda hoping to put a few of your minds at rest and wanted to be able to start moving along this story.  Alright, you know the drill.  Review for me and I'll reward you with a new chapter!

Ta ta.


	19. Newfound Relationships

            WOOP!  The master is BACK!!!!!  MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  The domain of this fiction world is once again my own!  HA!  No more little sister leaving you all in suspense and no more messing with my plot line!  Yea you know it baby!  The REAL blackheart is back in action!  Thanks to ya'll that reviewed and a special thanks to those that said 'get well'!  I love you guys!  SO…there's a little limey scene, but I'm not saying between who.  READ, REVIEW, AND most importantly, ENJOY!

Warning!!!  Graphic gory scenes to ensue, please avoid reading this fic if you are not of a suitable age, or do not have parent consent!  You have been warned!

I do not owe either the InuYasha characters or those of YuYu Hakusho

Bitter Memories Chapter eighteen : newfound relationships 

I was panicking.  That was something I didn't do well.  At present I was racing through the deserted hallways, in this hypnotic maze they call a school.  The lockers and doors flew by me in a blur.  The only sounds reaching my ears were coming from me.  Heavy breathing accompanied with the sound of my feet hitting rhythmically against the tile flooring in a telltale pattern.  The scents were vast and confusing.  Nothing I did was helping me find Kagome any sooner, and who knew if Hiei had found her.

            "God damnit!  Where the hell are you?"  I paused momentarily, my breathing returning to normal almost immediately.  The sound of my own voice echoed throughout the seemingly endless hallway.  Slamming my fist into the nearest object, I decimated locker 104.  A large fist shaped crater bent the metal inward, making the door obsolete.

            "Kurama?  What's happened?"  The voice was near and very familiar, sending a jolt of …something …down my spine.  Turning, I found myself staring death in the face, literally.  Botan was eying me cautiously.  Her blue hair looked rumpled and her cheeks were flushed.  Her cherry red lips were caught between her teeth.  One hand was stretched out to me in a placating manner, while the other was fisted in her tee shirt nervously.  She was afraid.

            "Botan!  I can't find Kagome.  The demon we were looking for took her to the clinic, or at least that's what he said.  I tried to get in touch with Hiei, but I'm not sure I got through to him.  We need to find her, and we need to find her now!"  I had gone through an entire period worrying about my two companions.  Even Hiei would have the decency to alert me if nothing was the matter and he surely would tell me if something was wrong.

  I knew that I must look half crazed.  After running through the entire school, my hair must be in shambles and my clothing in complete disarray.  My voice was shaking a little as well.  Botan lost her terrified look and became more her normal self.  Worry was evident in her face, but much to my surprise it didn't seem directed at Kagome.

            "Kurama!  Calm down.  We knew about the demon.  In fact, we sent him here.  I'm sorry I didn't tell you, mainly because I didn't know until a few minutes ago.  You really care about her don't you?"  Botan had gone from mere explanation to a look of complete sorrow in a matter of seconds.  Her mood swings were harder to anticipate that Hiei in a fight.

            'What?  She's upset I'm worried about Kagome?'  I was thoroughly confused but apparently my alter ego wasn't.

            /She's in love with you!  How stupid can you get!  Kiss HER!/  Youko fought harder than ever to be released at that moment.  Being caught off guard, I was over come and without as much as a warning to Botan, I felt myself slip out of control and into the oblivion of the recesses of my mind.

~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~

            When I arrived I was worried that something youkai related was seriously wrong with Kurama.  I had never seen him so wound up, or so…unkempt.  His ruby red, silken hair was wild and somewhat tangled.  His emerald eyes were flashing between worry and panic, two emotions I had never seen him show so openly.  His school jacket was unbuttoned and falling off one shoulder, the undershirt was clinging to his well-defined chest.  All in all, he looked every bit the wild animal Youko was.  And I was terrified that I had lost him.

            "Botan!  I can't find Kagome.  The demon we were looking for took her to the clinic, or at least that's what he said.  I tried to get in touch with Hiei, but I'm not sure I got through to him.  We need to find her, and we need to find her now!"  Relief ran through my veins like water into a dehydrated person.  He was rational, that meant he was just upset about the youkai, wasn't he?  Shaking myself mentally, I blurted out what I had recently found out.

            "Kurama!  Calm down.  We knew about the demon.  In fact, we sent him here.  I'm sorry I didn't tell you, mainly because I didn't know until a few minutes ago.  You really care about her don't you?"  Unfortunately, my mind ran away with my tongue.  Now I couldn't hide my disappointment.  Perhaps Kagome was just what Kurama needed, who was I to interfere on account of love?  Sneaking a glance at Kurama from under my eyelashes I was surprised to see the absolute shock written all over his face.  Then as quickly as it came, it vanished to be replaced with a soft scowl and … golden eyes.  Oh no…Youko!

            Before I got the chance to do anything, Youko/ Kurama had closed the distance between us and forced me up against the lockers behind me.  In one swift motion, he grasped both my wrist between his hands and pressed his body against my own.  My heartbeat was drowning out all other sounds, as I blinked several times trying to figure out just what had taken place.  Much to my utter and complete shock, Youko took both my hands and placed them gently around his neck, in effect bringing me closer to him still.  I could feel the heat radiating off of him, his pulse was thrumming in my chest, becoming one with my own.  One, slightly clawed hand reached up and cupped my chin, forcing my gaze up to his.  I was captured.  Molten gold, deep and swirling with passion held me in a prison of desire.  I wasn't even aware when I began to make soft whimpering noises, but became acutely conscious of them when he answered me with soft, deep, reverberating growls.  My gaze was released when he moved.

            His lips moved closer to my own, drawing my attention to the epitome of my longing.  His lips were a soft red in hue and looked like the petals of the roses he is so fond of.  Just before his lips pressed against mine, I looked back up into his eyes and gasped.  His eyes were green.

            His silken lips touched my parted ones delicately, caressing them.  My eyes fluttered closed and a smile of content overtook my face, threatening to devour me.  He deepened the kiss, his growls deepening as well.  Electric jolts of energy ran the length of my body.  They raced down my spine and tingled in my toes, only to collect in my more private of regions.  On their own accord my arms tightened around his neck, my jean clad legs sliding up, one after the other, to enclose his waist.  To my delight, his hands softly ran down my waist and settled under my butt to pull me up around him more securely.  Had it not been for the electricity and the increasing warmth in my nether regions, I would have thought this a dream.  His tongue darted out to lick at my lips, begging me consent to enter.  Not only did I consent, but I also thrust my own tongue forward to meet his.  He tasted amazing, and I couldn't get enough.  Our tongue leisurely stroked each other, playing in the recesses of our mouths.  My lungs were burning with lack of oxygen, but my desire for him ignored their request.

            He finally pulled away, allowing us to catch our breaths.  I couldn't help the moan of loss that escaped me, and upon opening my eyes I saw him grinning at me in satisfaction.  Suddenly, I was pleased that my mind took off with my mouth.  If that was what happened, then my mind could _own_ my mouth for all I cared.  In an instant, after several deep gulps of much needed air, my face split into a Cheshire-like grin.  Kurama, his hands still my main support, grinned right back at me, before leaning down and placing a kiss on my neck at the juncture of my shoulder.  Then he lazily traced a path up to my ear, allowing his lips to place feather light touches upon the sensitive area.  At my earlobe, he paused, taking a breath.  In the most incredible, sexiest, and husky voice ever, he breathily whispered to me, while at the same time pulling me closer to him.

            "I care about Kagome like a sister.  But I care about you in a completely different fashion.  You, Botan, has some how done the unimaginable.  You have stolen the heart of a legendary thief, the soul of a human, and over all, you enchant my entire being.   You make every part of me agree.  We are in love with you, and you'd make a man who can't live without you into the happiest of beings if you would only return my affections."  I melted.  What could I possibly say to that?  So instead, I kissed him.  My kiss conveyed all the love and passion I had, I could only hope that he understood.

~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~

            No sooner had the words left my lips then I knew them to be true.  All this time I had known her I had felt something.  Nights I would lie awake and images of her would appear unbidden.  Her laughing face soothed me, her smile sent chills down my spine, her voice made my heart speed up, even as it seemed to stop.  I was in love.  It hadn't occurred to me that what I was feeling was so strong, nor had I considered that every time I thought about her Youko's incessant chattering seemed a perfect mirror image of my own thoughts.  Those nights I laid awake Youko and I were one, a complete and whole man.  Only one person made us feel this way, and it took Youko to break out and force me to act that brought me my realization.  For someone so damn smart I sure was stupid.  At that moment I lost all coherent thought.  Botan, her fingers gripping my hair drug my face to hers and embraced me in the most emotion felt kiss I, or Youko, had ever experienced.

            Her mouth was soft and warm against my own.  Her beating heart rang in my ears, calling my own heart to follow the beat she set.  Her smell, strawberries and vanilla, tickled my nose, wrapping me fully in the essence of her.  Her tiny body molded around mine was all the reminder I needed to begin to return her powerful kiss.  All the pretty words in the world couldn't hold a candle to a single sweet kiss from her mouth.  Soon I gave in to my desire and used the lockers to support her.  With my hands now free, I traced patterns lightly over her denim covered legs, being careful not to ruin the moment by giving into my youkai desire to grind hard into her.  She was making soft, encouraging noises in the back of her throat, and I couldn't get enough of them.  Just as I was about to lose control, a door slammed open down the hall, reminding us of exactly where we were.

            Embarrassed, I slowly let her down.  Her body slid against mine, enticing me without her realizing it.  Groaning softly at the feel of her body pressed against the hardened part of my anatomy, I bit my lip in an attempt to quell the boiling need just under my skin.  She stiffened at the groan and presumably the feel of my hardened member against her core.  I couldn't help gazing into her flushed face.  Her eyes were dark with passion and glittered in the intense white lights overhead.  Perfect long blue eye lashes splayed acrossed her cheeks, and her head rolled back slightly, giving me a perfect view of her pale, creamy neck.  I nearly lost it when her hips bucked against me, and she emitted a soft, throaty moan.  My knees threatened to give out on me so I quickly reached one arm out and dug my nails into the steel lockers to steady myself.  The other arm pulled Botan as close to my body as possible in an attempt to halt her motions.  If she kept it up I was likely to take her right in this hall, school or no school.  We were both breathing hard, our hearts, I noticed in contentment, were beating in rhythm.

            Her head pulled back from its position nestled in my neck.  At her movement I glanced down at the beauty in my arms.  This time, my focus was on her lightly parted lips, which were holding me captive.  They were an unusual shade of deep crimson and a little puffy do to my enthusiastic kisses.  I couldn't help the pride and possessive emotions that welled up inside of me at that sight.  Then she spoke.

            "Kurama, we … we shouldn't.  First we need to find Kagome.  I have a lot to explain to her and, well, all of you.  But believe me, I won't forget where we left off, and I promise to make it every bit the fantasy you and Youko could dream up."  Her voice was velvety and seductive.  I gulped audibly, as did Youko.  My little vixen then winked at me and opened a portal shoving me through in my shocked state.

(whoa!  When did Botan become a little sex goddess?  You know you love it!)

~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~

            My head was lolling forward again.  The dull, lifeless voice of my history teacher was more tortuous than any of Genkai's trainings.  Just as my head met the polished wood of my desk in a loud and harmonious 'thump' in one of the rudest awakenings of my high school career, my jacket pocket began to vibrate sending me nearly out of my skin.  My hand flew into the pocket containing the communicator that linked me to Botan and the Spirit World.  Several of my classmates had turned to stare at me after the loud entrance into the land of the awake.  Ignoring their curious stares, and Kuwabara's hopeful look, I pulled the retched thing from my pocket, but not before one hand rose on it's own accord and saluted my classmates and fellow detective in a one-finger acknowledgement.  Several of the females that had turned to stare at me huffed loudly, while Kuwabara growled in an attempt to threaten me.  Chuckling to myself, I flipped open the smooth, glossy, black cover of the small hand held device.  Instantly, the vibration stopped, signaling that I had answered the call.

            The small screen flickered, a multiple of various colors running over its surface before Botan's image began to manifest.  I raised an eyebrow in a silent question, more due to her appearance than to her reason for calling.  Her cheeks were flushed a vibrant red hue, her lips were bruised in what could only be from a kiss, and her normally well-kept ponytail was tousled with pieces falling all around her face.  She either didn't seem to comprehend my silent question or pointedly ignored it, because she instantly went into her reason for contacting me.

            "Yusuke, get Kuwabara and get out to the hall.  Kagome and Kurama found the demon."  Was it just me or did she blush at Kurama's name?  Shrugging it off I nodded once before flipping the device closed, effectively cutting off her in mid-sentence.  Smirking in amusement, I imagined how utterly annoyed she would be with me when I got around to entering her line of vision.  She was just too much fun.  It was like having a really annoying, bratty, slightly homicidal, older sister to bug the living, or in her case, dead, hell out of.  I glanced meaningfully at Kuwabara, unfortunately for me, he was staring starry eyed at a notebook near some blond girl's desk.  Following his line of vision, I almost gagged.  On the cover of the hot pink binder was a picture of a fuzzy black kitten.  I didn't have to be a genius to know what was coming.

            "KITTY!  OHHHHHOOOOO!  LOOKY, WHAT A CUTE LIL KITTY!"  Before my lumbering, numbskull partner, and friend, could completely damage any reputation I had built at this school, I reached over and snagged the collar of his school jacket.  In a flash I was standing beside his desk with Kuwabara lying in the aisle.  Keeping my face emotionless, a trick I picked up from Hiei, I drug the large carrot top down the row of desks and without a glance in the direction of the old, startled, wind bag, pulled Kuwabara behind me out into the hall.  Once the door closed behind us, I dropped him to the ground with as much force as I could.  He landed in a heap, letting out a big 'whoosh' as air left his lungs in a rush.  Catching his breath he leapt up and glared at me, I could literally see the red flush of anger crawl up his neck and into his cheeks.

            "Urameshi!  What the hell was that all about?!?"  His breath really stunk.  Rolling my eyes I reached up and clobbered him over the head before answering him blandly.

            "Kagome and Kurama found the demon we were looking for.  We're supposed to meet them in the hall."  He blinked once, twice, and a third time before I seen what I said register in his brain.  Why I was cursed with an idiot for a partner I will never know.  Sometimes I wonder how he managed to potty train, and then I realize that's not something I want to dwell on.  We didn't have to wait long before a swirling, black and purple vortex opened directly in front of us.  The crackling energy didn't faze us in the smallest as we stepped into its depths.

(Was it just me or did Yusuke seem a little like Genkai towards the end, and a lot more assholeish at the beginning than he normally is? *shrugs*)

~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~

            As much as I wanted to lose my sorrows and pains in his warm embrace I regained control and pulled away.  His arms remained wrapped comfortably around my waist.  Staring into his twin pools of various degrees of golden hues, I gave a small, sad smile.  He returned it, but the pain I saw filtering in the depths of his eyes caused my heart to clench painfully.  Gently forcing my way completely out of his grasp, I recovered my appearance.  When the tingling, spiritual magic left my skin I was staring at a humanized InuYasha as well.

            The air in the room shifted, and we both tensed, alert to the feeling of powerful magic.  The far corner of the room was engulfed in a familiar black portal.  Sighing in relief, and apprehension I watched the numerous people pile out of the portal.  InuYasha began to growl softly at the intrusion, which I quieted by placing my hand on his arm.

            Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Botan filed from the depths of the vortex, all pausing and becoming very still.  I watched all four sets of eyes take in InuYasha, as I knew he was doing to them.  But every set of eyes invariably ended in the same place, the place that my hand rested on his arm.  This small juncture of our bodies was what kept everyone deadly still, I didn't even believe they were breathing.  Had I not chased Hiei away I may have found all this amusing, but being that I wasn't in a good-humored mood in the tiniest bit, I instead rolled my eyes, withdrawing my hand.  InuYasha shifted on the balls of his feet in his nervous sort of way that I had noticed while traveling with him.  At his movement the spell that seemed to encase my friends broke and everyone seemed to realize that we were staring at them in explanation.  To tell the truth I needed to have several of my questions answered for me and their appearance meant my waiting longer.

            "Kagome?  You…know him?"  Yusuke had broken the silence that was thick enough to cut with my claws.  I simply nodded, not giving anything else.  At my side, I felt, more than saw, InuYasha grilling the three males in the room.  He must think that one of them was Hiei.  Speaking of…

            "Kagome, did Hiei, by any chance come in here?  Did he find you?"  Kurama spoke and stepped a little ahead of the group.  InuYasha instantly realized that none of the males before him was the one my heart belonged to.  He slumped in either relief, or disappointment, I wasn't sure.

            "Yea.  He was here.  I don't know where he went though."  I tried to keep my voice as level as possible and surprised myself when it sounded strong and clear.  InuYasha snapped his head in my direction, his eyes widened a friction.  I could see two emotions swimming in its depths.  The first was questioning the second was anxiety.  I saw his face take on a pained look; once again he had read me without me saying a word.  He knew that Hiei had seen us in one of our embraces, and he also knew that Hiei had fled because of it.  I could see his sorrow for the pain that surly was drowning in my eyes.  Turning my head away from him, I brought my attention to the group that had stood watching the silent interaction between us.  I could see some sort of understanding light in Botan and Kurama's eyes, Yusuke and Kuwabara seemed lost.

            "Kagome, there is a lot I think you should hear.  You too."  Botan had turned her pink gaze on InuYasha after she looked at me.  I nodded as did Inu, but neither of us made to move.  Botan gave a look over her shoulder to the swirling portal behind her.  Getting the drift, I looked over to InuYasha.  He glanced back at me, but before he could ask his question Botan jumped in.

            "I think we would have more privacy if we went to Genkai's temple.  I'm sure she won't mind, and Yukina would love the company.  Please, allow me to explain what exactly is going on."  Her last statement was more directed at Yusuke, Kuwabara, and InuYasha seeing as they seemed completely bewildered.  Truthfully, I didn't want to go anywhere, I only wanted to go and find Hiei as quickly as possible, but instead I took the few steps forward and ventured into the cool, darkness that awaited me.

~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~

            "You see as I understand it, Kagome is possibly the strongest miko it ever have existed.  Long ago when Naraku was defeated, she unleashed an enormous amount of spiritual energy.  This uncontrolled usage of power was terrifying to the council of the powers.  The council is the people that monitor all the spiritual energies on earth and the Maki (? The demon world…I can't remember what its called…).  When you, InuYasha, and your friends showed up in the after life they were worried that Kagome would go berserk again, but this time they were afraid she would harm an innocent.  So they immediately began beseeching Koenma to allow one of you to be sent back, your spirit, your memories, and the thing that made you you, into this time and age to help keep Kagome under control.  Seeing that you, InuYasha, was the person she seemed to listen to the best they decided on you.  However, things in the spirit world can get pretty tangled up in the official red tape that binds everything up there, so as the council worked on renewing your life Kagome went through several months on earth.  When her family was killed, though, the tape was severed.  Even Koenma was afraid of what might happen.  What Koenma never saw fit to tell us is that he knew who Kagome was, although he didn't know that she was also the protector of the Shikon until she was brought in front of him.  The instant he seen her, that first time we brought her to him, he knew.

            That's why you were returned to life.  But the council didn't want you to be sent into this world completely ignorant to its technical advances, and more importantly, they didn't want you to just one day show up.  So they altered the memories of the people around this area a little to include you.  Then they set up a source of money and an adopted family for you.  They didn't want you to just appear in Kagome's area, instead they wanted you both to coupe with certain things first.  They thought the sudden appearance of InuYasha might cause Kagome to do what she did and faint or worst and lose control of her powers.  That's what I was on my way to tell you all, but apparently, Kagome had already discovered who the demon was."  

Botan smiled at the collected group.  Yukina and Genkai taken up a spot in the group and listened intently while she spoke.  Kuwabara had long ago lost interest and had inched closer to Yukina, who had noticed and began to inch away discreetly.  Feeling a bit sorry for the girl, InuYasha stood up; pretending to stretch then plopped down directly in between the grateful ice apparition and the scowling human.  InuYasha could barely contain his grin, it was like old times.  He would see the monk sneaking up on Kagome and he would 'happen' to get in the way.  Kagome had noticed this and smiled softly at the un-InuYasha like display.  But she wasn't the only one that noticed.  Kurama, Botan and Genkai also witnessed the little diversion tactic.  Genkai raised an eyebrow at the Inu-hayou and her young apprentice.  A knowledgeable smirk crossed her features before settling into her normal frown.

            The Inu-demon was noticeably distressed.  The whole room seemed to crackle with nervous energy emitted from her hunched frame.  Nothing, not even the antics of Yusuke, Kuwabara, and InuYasha could cheer her up for long.  And it wasn't overlooked that Hiei was once again mysteriously absent, as had become his custom whenever something to do with Kagome was brought up.  The entire group, even Kuwabara, had noticed his strange behavior, and most knew what to link it too.  The cold hearted demon had fallen in love with the Inu-demon, and by the way she was acting, she had fallen in love with him as well. 

            Now the only question was what to do about it?

~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~

The days were slipping by slowly, too slowly for Kagome.  She felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest, and the only thing that could fix it was Hiei's return.  She had spent the last few days meditating in the surrounding gardens of the temple.  The serene atmosphere only seemed to mock her further.  Now on one such occasion, she grew irritated.  The birds singing in the trees merrily, the sounds of Yukina's happy laughter, and Botan's contented giggles only added to her internal rage.

            She was happy for the newfound relationship between Kurama and Botan, but she was jealous at the same time.  The two were madly in love; it was evident on their faces whenever you caught them alone together, which was increasingly hard to do.  With Kagome in the state she was in, the two lovers spent most of their time checking on her, or searching for Hiei.  Kagome could tell from their scents they hadn't mated yet, but she knew the only reason for it was herself and Kurama's mother.  This weighted heavily on her, making her feel like an evil bitch for stopping the budding romance.

            Standing, she surveyed the immediate area.  She had secluded herself in a nook of the gardens, hard to find even for the youkai in her party.  The ground was littered in glittering rocks, all shining like stars in the bright noonday sun.  Overhead two large, full willows attempted to block the happy, dancing rays of the sun.  The long branches created a secret grotto of sorts, while the wind whispering through the leaves keep her company.  Lifting a hand to move aside to numerous branches in her path she stepped from the inside of her new favorite hiding place.  Blinking to adjust to the bright light, she stared at the utter perfection of the garden before her.  In front of her was a winding path that veered off in a fork.  In between the two paths, was a towering waterfall.  Pale, smooth stones were stacked high into the sky while the clear water reflected as it flowed over and acrossed the stones, filling every gap and space.  The water made a soothing, tinkling sound as it ran its path into a koi pond.  Trained morning glory wove around the towering structure, its leaves and flowers floating over the water, bobbing softly in the current.  All around the two willows was flowers of almost every kind imaginable, in a tasteful arrangement.  Genkai had great taste.

            Following the path of gravel and stone to the right she walked with unnatural grace, her feet seemingly gliding over the surface of the stones under foot.  As she rounded a corner in the path she paused, not wanting to alert the two demons she had managed to cross paths with.

            In front of her was InuYasha, his hand clasped with Yukina's.  They were both laughing in good humor, as InuYasha attempted to half heartedly dunk Yukina in a large spring running through the garden.  The two had become quick friends after InuYasha's rescue of Yukina the first day they meet.  It seemed that InuYasha was moving on.  And he should.  No one would treat him better than Yukina, and they both deserved some happiness after what they had been through.  She stood absolutely still in the middle of the path watching the two, a small, but pained smile floating over her face.

            InuYasha finally deciding to end the game used little force to scoop Yukina off her feet and plunged head first into the spring, the screaming ice youkai in his arms.  The water splashed over and out of the spring, its dark blue color covering the two completely in its depths.  As the ripples slowly spread outward, the two surfaced.  InuYasha was grinning like she had never seen him, and Yukina was scowling playfully.  They made the cutest couple absolutely soaked like that.

            Clearing her throat, she decided to make her presence known.  The two instantly looked up, identical blushes covering their cheeks crimson.  Kagome chuckled softly, her eyes twinkling in true happiness for the first time in months.  Seeing the happy expression in Kagome's eyes the two youkai smiled back at her shyly.  Everyone was walking on eggshells for her, but that's not what she wanted, and she expressed as much to them.

            "You two are good for each other.  You treat her right Inu, and I know you'll be as happy as you deserve."  Her voice had remained smooth and even, a slight wistful expression overpowering the happiness that had previously shone in her eyes.  Yukina beamed at Kagome, grateful for the girl's blessing.  In truth she did find herself utterly attracted to him.  InuYasha's blush deepened.  One look at his face told Kagome he felt guilty for starting to move on, but she only tilted her head to the side and smiled at the pair.

            "You deserve to be happy too Kagome.  My brother would be lucky to have someone like you.  I can tell he is meant for you."  Yukina's gentle words shocked Kagome.  Botan had told her that Hiei was Yukina's brother, but Botan had said that Yukina didn't know.  Kagome's jaw hung open slightly in her shock, while her cheeks and ears burned due to Yukina's blessing.  Seeing the stunned look Kagome was giving her, she huffed and crossed her arms, the motion sending an arc of water sparkling through the air, quite an amusing picture actually.

            "What?!?  Didn't you guys think I was smart enough to figure it out?  I've only known him for about five years and you didn't think I wouldn't have figured it out?  Give me _some_ credit!"  She turned her nose in the air, and huffed again, her cheeks turning red when InuYasha began to chuckle.  Without hesitation, InuYasha wrapped his arms around Yukina and lifted her a little out of the water, before bringing the blushing youkai to his chest.  Seeing that they no longer remembered she was there, Kagome turned and began to head back toward the temple.  Her thoughts turned to the spiky haired boy that she loved.

            'Does he know?  Where are you Hiei?'  This last thought was directed at the crystal blue, cloudless sky that was overhead.

~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~

Images of Kagome locked in a kiss with InuYasha were repeated in an endless refrain through his head.  He felt hallow and alone.  His whole body hurt with the pain of losing her.  Only one thought could surface through the repeated scene, and it was one he had been pondering since he meet her.

            "Why me?  Why can't I ever come first?  Why can't I win just once?"  His fist came in contact with the rough surface of the stonewall.  The wall shattered under the force of the blow.  Dust and tiny rocks shifted through the thick air of the cave Hiei was currently stationed inside.  He had kept away, hidden from the world for almost a week and the pain hadn't faded.  It increased.  It was nothing like he had ever felt before.  His soul, its self, felt hallow and devoid with the knowledge that he lost her.  He hadn't eaten in days, in fact that punch had been his only movement in the past twenty-four hours.  He just didn't want to live without her.

            The cave was in a secluded area far away from Kagome, in the world of Maki (?).  It was a cave he had visited often after his mother had turned him away.  It was the same place he had gone whenever he had anything wrong in his life, but no other time compared to this time.  He had fallen in love, even dreamed of mating with Kagome, he was sure he had found his other half.  But he lost her…to her past love. 

            His eyes watched the shifting cloud of grain fall to the ground, the light coming from outside reflecting off individual particles.  When the entire cave was silent and perfectly still again he threw back his head and did the one thing he had never allowed himself to do.  He cried.

~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~

Review! Love ya!

Ciao!


	20. Darkness Rising

            Hiya!  So sorry I haven't updated in a long while, but….(nervous chuckle)  to tell the truth I'm kinda bored with this story.  Eheh…(ummm...yea)  but, here's the update.  It's kinda ironic that I'm bored with this story now that there is only like 3 to 4 more chapters to write, huh?  Thanks much for the reviews, I love hearing form all ya readers out there, even if some are a little…disturbing( cough* friggin terrifying as hell* cough)!  (large happy grin)  If you see fit, I will write!  Sop let me know, k?

Warning!!!  Graphic gory scenes to ensue, please avoid reading this fic if you are not of a suitable age, or do not have parent consent!  You have been warned!

I do not owe either the InuYasha characters or those of YuYu Hakusho

Bitter Memories Chapter nineteen : Darkness rising 

            The darkness of the area seemed ethereal.  Clouds hid the moon's impressive platinum rays.  A lone figure stood nonplussed amidst such a foreboding scene.  The long, dark cloak made the figure blend into the scenery with perfect harmony.  The world was devoid of sound till a single twig snapped.  The figure didn't move, nor flinch; it merely turned its head toward the sound.  It's eyes flashing in the waning moon's glow, while it locked onto something only visible to its trained senses.

            "You're getting sloppy in old age.  You should take more care in your approach."  The cloaked figure had spoken in a wise, aged voice to the now emerging creature.  The approaching creature did not deem fit to hide her appearance.  And indeed it was a she, the grace and fluid movements that accompanied her, along with her well groomed appearance and angelic face dictated so.  Glossy auburn hair fell well below her knees, cascading down her back like a glittering rust river.  Liquefied pools of onyx were fixed on the cloaked figure before her, her incredible orbs narrowed dangerously at the previous statement.  Pale, perfect skin shone of its own accord; the dark slashes under her eyes were the only shadows on her stoic features.  Her medieval style dress flittered around her as she walked, the white, silken, flowing fabric caught in the motion of the elf's movements.  Every strand of the delicate fabric standing out against the harsh dark surrounds, while the bodice clung to the slim, dainty physic of its owner in desperation.

            "You presume too much, old woman.  My age is still relatively young for a celestial elf, and I knew it wouldn't matter if I made noise or not.  You knew I was here long before I snapped that twig.  But perhaps I give you too much credit.  You, after all, did beseech my aid and yet you mock me upon our meeting…"  Her voice was smooth and regal; it flowed evenly and with reserves of strength as it caressed the evening.  Everything about this elfin-youkai was elegant and demanding of respect.  In truth she appeared no older than a twenty-two year old human, but her eyes held depths of knowledge that belied this illusion.  The figure turned to face the youkai, reaching up and removing the dark velvety hood concealing its features.

            "Amasidia.  It's been entirely too long my friend.  I indeed do have a matter of much importance to discuss with you."  As seemed custom with these two creatures of power and wisdom, her voice faded into the all-consuming darkness.  Both human and youkai stood in complete comfort, the silence not being in the slightest unnerving, but friendly.  The moon broke free of the cloud's embrace at that moment, the brilliance of its rays lighting up the small clearing.  The once hooded figure was bathed in light, her pink hair shining as the light intertwined with the hairs strands.  The light glinted off her murky eyes, showing the concern and curiosity that was held there.  Her statue was much shorter than her companion's, Amasidia's height being nearly three feet taller than her own.

            "And what exactly would that be my friend?  Surely, Genkai after all our years as friends you have gained enough confidence in me to speak freely?"  At this Genkai laughed good-naturedly.  The clouds choose that moment to cast the world into darkness once more.  Genkai's eyes, however, glittered in amusement before falling into their normal serious expression.  At her amused chuckle, Amasidia's mouth turned up in a smile, her eyes, too, twinkling in mirth.  When Genkai once again became serious, Amasidia's smile faded, a look of curiosity filtering over her features instead.  Silently, she prodded Genkai to continue, which she did.

            "Over the years you have studied numerous arts.  It is a particular magic that I know you to be skilled in that I ask your help.  Do you still know the arts of Calie?"  At her nod, Genkai smiled, eyes twinkling.  Genkai was up to something; Amasidia could see it in Genkai's eyes and to tell the truth it made her weary.  Since Genkai was a young girl that look never boded well.

            "I need you to perform a link-dream spell."  Amasidia's finely sculpted eyebrow shot up in question.  It wasn't often someone tried to perform one of these.  In fact it took a great amount of skill, the slightest mistake would kill the two victims, and the caster.  Amasidia didn't have to wait long for her to continue.  "For the last few years I have worked closely with a koorime (is that the correct thing to call him?  Isn't that the term for a Ice-Fire Demon?), Hiei.  Recently, an Inu-youkai has entered his life.  I want you to link them; hopefully this will be the small push they need to get it together.  They are mates-to-be; anyone that cares to look can see it.  Normally, I wouldn't get involved, but I fear that something darkens the horizon.  If they don't act now they may lose all chance to."  While she spoke, she had glanced off into the surrounding forest, watching the breeze lick the dark leaves into a frenzy.  Now she glanced up to look at Amasidia directly, Genkai's eyes pleading with her to understand.  Amasidia, being very in tuned to Genkai's feelings, nodded her head in the slightest manner; just enough for Genkai to see that she had reacted at all.  Genkai offered her a soft smile as gratitude, she didn't react to this, and instead she stood towering over Genkai, her eyes focused over Genkai's head into the distance.  When she spoke, her voice was low, and although it would seem lacking of emotion to anyone else, Genkai could hear her thoughtfulness.

            "You know plenty of demons that could perform this particular task for you, but you summoned me.  This means there is something more to all this than you are letting on.  Who is the girl?"  Her eyes flashed like a nocturnal animal's as she fixed her gaze on Genkai again.  The stare piercing and soul searing, anyone else would have flinched; Genkai merely returned it.  This was one of the things Amasidia respected her for, even as a child Genkai never allowed anyone to stare her down.

            "Always the perceptive one.  I take back what I said earlier about you losing your touch with your advanced age.  You actually know this girl well.  I believe that you have many years ago predicted her to be a miko of great power.  You also had predicted her demise."  This last part was said with a grave air the youkai before her growled softly.  As a close confident, Genkai had been told all about the viscous prophecy that was to befall a young girl.  First, Amasidia had predicted the deaths of everyone the girl held dear.  Next, the girl was to suffer greatly, the cause shielded even from Amasidia's keen sight.  Then, and finally, the girl was to encounter a demon of amazing power and strength.  This demon would fight the girl and the girl would lose, not because she wasn't capable of winning, but because she had given up.  Amasidia began to shake her head, before explaining her refusal.

            "Do you understand what you ask of me?  I could easily perform this act for you, but I cannot.  If I were to bring together this prophesied girl with the demon you spoke of the consciences would be dire on my part, as well as possibly fatal on theirs.  I don't need Fate seeking my blood; I've laid my grudge with her aside long ago.  There's no sense in surfacing it now."  Amasidia crossed her arms over her chest, her hands burrowing into the long bell sleeves.

Amasidia had once before interfered with Fate's plans.  The details of how and why are still unknown, but Fate had been angered.  Fate was a goddess of amazing power.  She decided what was to become of all the mortals on Earth; among being beautiful and powerful, she was also vengeful.  In a rage Fate had assaulted Amasidia, killing the elfin-youkai's mate and quadruplets.  Genkai frowned at Amasidia, she had known that Amasidia might refuse, but she hadn't told all the details.

            "I understand your want to let things lie, but you're the only one to perform this task.  Had it not been for this exact reason I wouldn't have even approached you.  If they can overcome this darkness that awaits them, then there will be a child, an innocent that's life depends on our interference.  For this reason I ask you to reconsider."  Amasidia sighed and eyed Genkai cautiously.  After years of isolation, here she was being offered a chance to save a child after not being able to save her own.  Granted, it wasn't really the same, but it was something.  If what Genkai said was indeed truthful, then Amasidia's life was surely worth the risk.  And if Genkai was right, then the two in question not only needed all the help they could get, but they also needed to get a chance before something happened.  Genkai wasn't someone to throw around empty threats, nor was she one to over access a situation.  If there was one thing Amasidia knew, it was that it was better to have loved and lost than never loved at all.

            "Alright.  I'll help you, but if Fate finds out this is partly my fault, you better be willing to fight with her, because she's likely to blow this completely out of proportion.  I need to know whom you intend to be the receiver and whom the intruder."  Amasidia pulled her arms from her sleeves and placed them on her hips, looking off at the stars showing dimly through the coverage of clouds.

Genkai smiled once again.  She had known that Amasidia would help her.  If anything, Amasidia's one fault was her empathy.

"I intend to send Hiei into Kagome's mind.  He is a Jaganshi, so he should be able to handle it better than she would.  Plus I wouldn't dare send that poor girl into his head, who knows what kinds of things she would encounter."  Amasidia nodded mutely, she didn't know Hiei as Genkai did, so she couldn't share in the humor that the elder woman was trying to portray.

"No matter what, stay back.  Don't ever touch my skin, or you could kill us all."  Amasidia warned Genkai deafly, she wasn't even paying attention to her surroundings anymore, and the warning was more of habit than one she thought was necessary.  Amasidia placed her hands palms up the milky texture of her tiny hands bathed in the light the feeble moon was emitting.  A wind kicked up around the elf, leaves and other debris floating around her in a vortex.  Small flickers of purple lightening danced in the sky overhead as in the swirling vortex surrounding the celestial elf.  Twin orbs of mauve and lilac power gathered in her upturned palms, till they were both about the size of a golf ball.  Amasidia brought her hands up to her face, the right palm coming to rest level with her lips.  Softly blowing on the orb it took off heading in a northward direction leaving a gust of wind and a trail of light in its wake.  Soon the left orb followed suit, this one going more westward.  Turning her inky depths to Genkai, she nodded and smiled, even as her eyes began to glow lavender.

~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~

The silvery glow of the moon invaded the open window, its light obscured by the tall oak that sat directly in front of the balcony.  The leaves creating dappled patterns all around the room.  Even in the darkness the simple, and yet intricate bedroom was breath taking.  The wooden door was covered in protective kanji, the wooden paneling that ran from ceiling to floor were similar in design to the door.  Windows were located on three of the four walls on the room.  The largest of the three was really two French doors that were open to the balcony, which jutted out into the serene, night covered garden.

            Inside the room there was little to no furniture, with the exception of the large four-poster cherry wood bed and matching dresser.  The bed was covered in down comforters, stained a pale blue.  The sheets were a navy blue in color, and at present a single, small person was sandwiched in between them.  Long, inky tresses fell over the pillowcases, looking like a river at midnight.  A small, alabaster face shone in the pale light making its owner seem all the more young and alone in the king sized bed.  Her eyes were shining dully in the darkness, silvery-blue silted orbs.  Twin streaks running down her cheeks following an unseen path, only to fall to the already damp pillows, showed her to have been crying.  Now, despite her best efforts, her wet eyelashes fluttered closed.  Sleep was finally claiming her after she had fought it for the last four days.  With a single tear rolling down the contours of her face, she succumbed to her overbearing exhaustion.  Unnoticed, a small, lilac ball had flew in through the open door and entered the crying girl's body, it's magic instantly taking hold and lulling the girl to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~

            The dark, stifling cave had grown too much for him.  Now outside, the wind played over his face drying his tears.  He was still angry with himself for ever shedding them, but no one had seen him, and had they, they wouldn't have lived to tell anyone.  The tree he had claimed as his own was a tall, large maple.  Far below him the grass shone in a metallic sheen, from the sliver of moon that hung in the sky with several wispy clouds.  He had been sitting here for hours, and yet his mind was still playing images like a broken record player skipping.  For the last few days he hadn't slept, nor eaten both of which normally wouldn't have hindered him in the smallest, but as he sat high above the ground he couldn't help but feel the undeniable tug of sleep.  On occasion he would let it take him just so he had something to pass time, but now he adamantly refused.  Sleeping meant dreaming, and dreaming meant the possibility of dreaming about 'her'.  Even though he refused, he found himself lulled into oblivion, his problems, like his thoughts, melting away as sleep overpowered him.  He, too, hadn't noticed the mauve ball of energy that raced into his chest.  Like it's twin, it took hold of his resisting body and forced him into a deep slumber, immediately forming a bond with it's twin's host.

~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~

            _Immediately he knew this wasn't his dream.  The setting was too realistic, the darkness that resides here wasn't welcoming as in his dreams, but foreboding and menacing.  Unbidden, shivers raced up his spine at the feeling of sorrow this place elicited within him.  Only one person could have such a realistic dream, or in this case nightmare._

'Kagome.'  _Even as the thought ran through his mind a loud clap of thunder shook the very ground with its intensity.  The dark gray sky overhead chose that moment to release its heavy burden.  The clouds that covered the entire sky as far as one could see darkened threateningly, as large harsh raindrops descended from the heavens.  In mere second he was drenched.  His hair tumbled into his eyes, the rain helping to obscure his vision further.  Not only was the rain hard against his skin, but also it was the bitter cold, thoroughly soaking kind that reached your bones.  Shivering, despite the internal warmth that ran through his veins, he gazed miserably out at the desolate landscape._

_            The terrain was rocky and ominous, nothing seemed to live in this place.  However, the darkness coupled with the slanting rain kept his vision very limited.  Just then a bolt of severe white lightening streaked a crossed the sky, only serving to blind him before sending him careening back into utter darkness.  Once again, shivers racked his body causing him to glance down at his attire._

_            He was wearing a black silk shirt that clung to his body due to its dampness.  Its long sleeves billowed, or would have had they not been soaked.  At his throat was a tie, which was left open at the moment.  Dark, baggy dress pants also clung to his wet frame, outlining his toned body.  Glaring at the drenched garments, he frowned deeply allowing his thoughts to focus._

'If this is Kagome's dream why is it so… depressing, and deserted.  Why am I dressed this way?  And better yet, why am I here?'  _Dragging a hand through his hair he attempted to push his dark tresses from his face in vain.   Aggravated, he allowed a growl to reverberate from his chest as the pieces fell right back into place.  _'I guess since I'm sort of still linked to her that explains how I got here, but why?  Did she want me here?  Where are you Kagome?  What's possibly made you this upset?'  _With the last thoughts echoing through his head he once again searched the horizon._

_            A heart wrenching, pain-filled half sob-scream bounced off of every rock, its sound muffled by the loud clap of thunder that accompanied it.  Snapping his head in the direction it had originated, he couldn't help the feeling of distress that washed over him.  There was no doubt who that was.  But it was the sound, the absolute heart broken, soul-shattered pain behind it that caused the terror in his heart._

'Did he hurt you?  Is that what happened?  I'll kill him.'  _Without another thought, he took off in what he hoped would be her location, his heart in his throat, and a silent vow to protect her from whatever was wrong, urging him on.  A blinding lightening bolt was the only answer to his silent questions._

~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~

            _At first things seemed okay.  InuYasha and Yukina were a happy couple, holding hands and smiling contently.  Kurama and Botan, as well as Keiko and Yusuke were the perfect mirror images of the happy couple.  My friends, their love and happiness serving to blanket me in their glow, surrounded me.  I couldn't help but smile at the lovely landscape, the singing birds and the absolute perfect sky above us._

_            Then, it fell apart.  One by one my friends deserted me till there was no one left.  The sky slowly darkened, thunderclouds rolling in.  The birds grew silent, the land twisting.  The once lush green scenery crinkled and died.  The smooth ground turning rocky and bleak before my eyes.  Even my clothing changed._

_            Before I had been wearing the marvelous silk dress that Sango had created for me, its fabric hugging my figure flattering me.  The beautiful colorful designs melted away, the silken kimono fading.  Now I was left in a completely black, sheer, tight fitting dress, its fabric not even slightly protecting me from the bitter cold winds that flared up.  My hair fell around me, falling out of its bindings, the wind snatching it away and tugging on it painfully._

_            I was alone.  There was no one there for me.  There was no one here to love me. _

_            "Hiei!"  My voice was snatched away from me; even my voice deserted me in this place.  My knees buckled, the rocky terrain greeting me in a painful reminder of the nothingness that made me.  This place was the essence of me, without him, I was nothing.  Without him, I had nothing.  Just as this thought surfaced in my turbulent mind, the ear shattering thunder sounded.  The force of which sent me once again to the ground, my hands clenching in the dirt and gravel till I bled.  Nothing mattered anymore, not pain, not life.  Rain began to pelt my back, the sheer fabric serving only to stick to me, not even shielding me from the cruel cold.  Swallowed in pity, loss, and sorrow, I threw my head back meeting the rain face first.  With my hair plastered to my face, neck, arms, and back I closed my eyes and let out my feelings in a scream, feeling as if my entire being was destroyed, and suddenly not caring._

~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~

_            A light, brighter and more brilliant than the flashing lightening, grew on the horizon.  Hoping beyond hope, I sped towards its source.  In all this darkness, there was only one thing I knew that could glow so utterly pure and beautiful, Kagome._

_            Skidding to a halt, I swallowed a large lump that had mysteriously grown in my throat do to the sight that greeted me.  Kagome was kneeling on the ground her fists clenched in the ground, the knuckles drained of blood from the force of her grip.  Her long dark hair hung in wet ringlets around her small frame, shielding her face from my view.  A dark dress clung to her, its fabric was flimsy, and I could see her shaking from the cold where I stood several feet away.  I felt glued to the spot.  Despite her obvious distress, she was beautiful; she took my breath and my speech away._

_            Upon my arrival, the rain had increased in intensity, by now there was no space in between the drops and even at this short of a distance, my vision of Kagome was blurred.  I found myself moving toward her unsteadily.  My feet leading me to where she sat oblivious to my approach.  Over the noise of the storm my heart hammered in my ears, drowning out the rest of the world.  My sight was focused, all of my attention was on the woman I loved, and nothing not even this gloomy landscape could steal my attention._

_            "Kagome?"  I wasn't sure if I had even spoken, I couldn't hear anything over my own heartbeat.  At this close of a distance I noticed the amount of water that was pooling up on the ground where she sat.  This parched land couldn't even obtain all the water the sky was releasing.  I felt like I was watching someone else's life, like this wasn't me standing here in the rain watching Kagome hunched on the ground.  My body had gone numb, but it wasn't from the rain, it was from shock and…fear._

_            Kneeling before her I reached a shaky hand forward and lightly brushed my thumb over her cheek.  To my surprise, my hand seemed transparent, nonexistent._

_'Your a ghost in her mind, something she didn't think she would ever see again.'  The voice startled me; it was soft, feminine and played on the wind like leaves do.  Twisting around I narrowed my eyes focusing on trying to find the intruder.  Once again, the rain obstructed my view, the surrounds dark and concealing.  A chuckle was pulled along on the breath of the wind, apparently part of the storm its self._

_'You won't be able to find me, Hiei.  I'm a very old creature with enough power to keep myself concealed from the likes of you.'  Now annoyance overrode my initial shock, this bitch was pushing my already shattered patience._

_"Who the hell are you?  Better yet, what the fuck do you think your doing here?"  I had intended for my voice to come out menacing and threatening, unfortunately, it had a mind of its own, so my voice came out strained and more bewildered than condescending._

_'Who I am is of no importance.  I am here to show you the torment she's been experiencing since you left.  She's worried about you, and well…some things are better left to her to say.  But you could feel it couldn't you?  The moment I brought you here you knew something was horribly wrong with her didn't you?'  The voice was softer and unnervingly near my ear.  It was a disembodied voice that knew too much for its own good, had this creature had a head; it would be severed about now._

_"How could I not know?  The dark, foreboding, and utterly sadistic landscape was a dead give away."  I growled, this time my voice had followed my commands perfectly, it came out as a growl and overly sarcastic.  For some odd reason, I could feel the creature's shock.  Something I said must have struck a cord with it._

_'You can see the terrain she's in?  That shouldn't be possible!  This dark of a depressed mind won't allow anyone to witness its trouble.  How?  How did you get in?"  I couldn't help my smirk.  So the bitch was less all knowing then she had at first attempted to pull off.  Good, now that I know she doesn't know as much as I first thought then she might not have to die after all.  After all, a person with enough power to send me into Kagome's mind without my knowledge was worth my time in hunting down, it's more fun to chase your prey anyway._

_"Looks like you don't know as much as you said you did.  Too bad, I guess you'll never find out why I'm able to see all of this."  Once again a smirk filtered acrossed my features, despite my attempt to stop them.  A hiss, close to my ear alerted me to the creature's anger at my actions and words._

_'You fool, if I don't know all there is to know we could all die!  You need to tell me…Kagome?!?'  I instantly turned to face Kagome, puzzled at what could have distracted the disembodied voice so greatly.  What I was presented with horrified me._

_Kagome, her arms stretched over her head was standing mutely staring up at the darkened sky, the water was glistening down her body in mesmerizing patterns.  But it was what was happening that was so terrifying.  The sky above her was churning, it's color changing from black to emerald green.  The lightening intensified, it's color changing from colorless to obsidian in the expanse of jade sky.  Kagome, herself, had her head tilted back, her body shaking in tremors.  Along her cheeks slid twin lines of black blood.  Their decent starting at her now black eyes.  She opened her mouth, and blood poured from its depths.  She began to convulse as her neck was slit open from an invisible force.  Just as I jumped to my feet in an attempt to save her, the black lightening streaked acrossed the sky only to end up pulling together and in a giant blast, that sent me to the ground, struck Kagome fully in the chest.  As my head contacted with the jagged rocks beneath my head in a violent crash, the world collapsed into the familiar darkness of unconsciousness._

~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~

            Even before my eyes focused on the leaves I knew to be overhead, I was up on my feet.  The narrow branch wasn't even a concern of mine.  Something was wrong with Kagome, and I needed to find out what.

            _'Your right.  Something is terribly wrong with the miko-demon.  I've never seen anything like this.  It was a warning, Hiei.  A darkness haunts her, one I've never seen before.  Within a moon's cycle, as far as I can tell, Kagome will be dead.  Nothing can stop it, so…do you really want to spend the last month of her life brooding?  Don't start your mourning yet, my friend.  Save it for when she's really gone…'_

            The voice from Kagome's dream faded into the night, leaving me alone in my maple tree high above the ground.  Even if I didn't trust the dream bitch, I had to admit she was right.  Something was coming for Kagome, something evil.  I could feel it in my bones, in the very marrow that made them up.  And there was no way in the seven depths of hell that I was going to sit by idly as she was hunted.  They'd have to kill me first.

            A flutter of fabric, and the creaking of the tree were the only noises that accompanied my descent to the ground.  No sooner had my feet touched the ground, than I pushed off and began to run with a speed I had never achieved before.

            "I'm coming Kagome."

~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~

            I jumped awake, the covers falling off of my chest only to pool around my stomach.  A shaky hand was quickly brought to my face, it's digits trembling.  No blood.  Fearful, I brought the hand lower till it grazed my throat.  No slit throat.  No nothing.

            Placing my head in my hands I sat staring at the open balcony door.  The cool air played it the curtains, forcing them to twist and turn.  Deep navy skies splattered in twinkling stars showed the night to still be relatively young.  Despite the knowledge I was indeed fine, and that it had only been a dream, I couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding.  Chills raced up and down my spine, my chest constricting painfully.  Cool hands traced patterns over my back, the long claws attached to said hand prickling at my exposed neck.  My entire room was suffocated in an evil aura.  My dream may have been fictitious, but these lingering feelings were not.

            Something wasn't correct.  Something was off balance.  Something was coming.  Just then, a dark figure leapt onto my balcony.  Correction, something was here.

~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~

            Well, what ya think?  Do ya wanna know who's on her balcony?  DO YA? DO YA? HUH? HUH? HUH? (sugar people, it's damn addictive stuff…) 

            OKAY!  Since we are soooooo very close to the end, would you like to read something else written by me?  Yes guys, this is where I (the author) ask you (the reader) to tell me another story you would like to see written by yours truly.  Before I end this story I would like to hear your ideas.  Okay, an example of what I'm talking about….humm.  First tell me yes or no to seeing me write another story.  Then give me an idea of what kind.  Do you wanna see me try my hand at another cross over?  Do you wanna see me write a purely InuYasha story? (For those on ff.net)  Do you wanna see me try my hand at X-men evolution, Harry Potter, something else?  

Next chapter I'll narrow down the choices and we'll begin voting for the one you'd like to see the most, and the character pairings you would like to see.  Cool, thanks much!

Ciao!


	21. Unspoken truths

            Sorry this took so long.  My roommates drug me off to Daytona Beach in Florida for Spring Break, I can't say I'm not glad for it, plus I got a few ideas for this chapter from it!  Then I had a lot of things to do.  My older sister had a baby and I had to go visiting, hehe what can I say, I adore being an aunt.  But after long, pain staking waiting, here it is….(dun dun dun)  The sex scene between Hiei and Kagome!  Read and review!

            (oh!  I forgot if I was supposed to write to anyone or anything of that sort, so if you want me to answer some questions or something drop me an email at blackheartcrimsontears@hotmail.com  thanks!)

Big thanks goes out to my fans, I enjoyed coming home to see my email box full of threatening messages that told me and I quote 'finish this damn story or I'll hunt you down and slaughter you.'  AWWWW!!!  Isn't that the cutest?  Thanks for kicking my butt guys, here's your reward!  J

Warning!!!  Graphic gory scenes to ensue, please avoid reading this fic if you are not of a suitable age, or do not have parent consent!  You have been warned!

I do not owe either the InuYasha characters or those of YuYu Hakusho

Bitter Memories Chapter twenty : Unspoken truths 

            My breath halted in my throat, denying me the oxygen I desperately needed.  Clouds had swept through blacking out the moon and the stars in their entirety.  The dark figure, like myself, froze, their shape almost impossible to see.  Forcing myself to take a deep breath of air, I bolted from my bed.  The wooden paneling under my feet confirming the reality of the situation.  At my movements, the figure stiffened, I could feel their eyes boring into my body.  A flash of crimson reflected the color of their eyes, and once again I found myself having trouble breathing.  Hiei.

                        Kagome stood staring blankly at Hiei.  He, in turn, was fully returning the soul-searching gaze.  Anger, worry, desperation, lust, love, and a tirade of other emotions swept through her as she stood staring at him.  The waves of feeling crashing against her the longer the silence stretched.  Letting her emotions build, she snapped.

            In a blink of an eye, she flew the short distance between them and grabbed a hold of his gaping shirt.  Fisting her tiny hands into the rough fabric, she pulled his face level with her own.  Smoldering cerulean eyes seared ruby red ones.  Hiei didn't flinch as her other hand meet his check in a stinging, open-hand slap.   The noise hung heavily on the air for a moment.  Slowly, Hiei brought his eyes back to hers, but he made no move to touch her, or defend himself.  She shoved him away from her, balling her fist up.  In an instant she began to pummel her fist into the hard surface of his stomach, her fears, pains, and worry rushing out of her with every slam of her fist.  Silently he took her hits, each growing less and less forceful.

            With a start, Kagome realized that tears were flowing freely down her cheek, warm droplets splashing against the wooden floor.  A final, pathetic attempt at a punch landed on Hiei's chest with all the force of a feather.  Her knees grew weak as her body began to tremble.  Shaking with relief, she began to sink to her knees.  A pair of warm, strong hands shot out and gripped firmly around her wrist, all the while dragging her body closer to his.  A sob racked her as she fell against the smooth, hard chest of the man she loved.  Hiei gently removed his hands from her wrist in favor of burying one in her long mane of black silk, and the other on the small of her back for support.  Kagome, for all her power and strength, suddenly felt weak and helpless.  But for the first time, it was ok.  Hiei was finally there.  He was finally holding her, and she didn't have to be alone anymore.

            When Kagome pulled her face from the black folds of his shirt, he turned to look at her.  Soft, tender hands reached up and cupped his face, her thumbs tracing the defined line of his cheekbone.  Moving slowly, she reached up and placed a soft kiss on his lips, her wide blue eyes never leaving his.  Pulling away, she gazed into his face with trepidation.  He had all the right in the world to shove her away, to scorn her and leave her, but these were none of the things he did.

            A smirk passed over his features, lighting his incredible eyes even as they closed.  Drawing her firmly against him, he caught her lips with his own once more.  The kiss, like the demon in her arms, was fierce and heated.  His lips were searing on her own, silky soft in texture even as they bore down on her with all the emotion he had locked inside.  Clawed hands grasped the nape of her neck, forcing her as close as possible.  His arm around her waist tightened, the hold growing more possessive and daring the longer he pressed his lips to her own.  Whimpering encouragingly, she parted her lips and slipped her tongue to meet his.  Drawing his tongue back into her mouth, she dueled with him passionately.  A gruff noise at the back of his throat stirred the warmth pooling in her stomach.  On their own accord, her arms locked around his neck, one hand tracing feather light patterns on his ear.  In response to her teasing, she was rewarded with a mixture of a growl and a moan.

            Pulling apart, the two opened their eyes and gazed at the other, neither relinquishing their hold on the other.  Stormy blue eyes heavily laden with love and a burning passion locked on Hiei's own intense stare.  Kagome found herself trapped looking deeply into the depths of his eyes where flames could be seen dancing and fading, heat seeming to radiate from with in.

            "Kagome."  His voice, heavy with desire and at the same time, unspoken promises and questions, broke the surreal silence.  His arms released her, the hand on her neck sliding to hold the side of her face lovingly.  Closing her eyes, she tilted her head into the open palm, letting her self shiver under the overwhelming desire he elicited in side her.

            "I missed you.  You must know how I feel about you.  Please, please stay with me tonight.  I need you; it has always been you, Hiei.  Only you."  She hadn't realized she'd spoken till her voice bounced off the walls and back to her sensitive ears.  Opening her eyes, she shivered at the sudden contact of his hand on her back.  Without a word, he lowered his hand slowly, settling it on her butt.  The next moment found her legs wrapped around his waist, his arm holding her weight and serving to keep her close.  Suddenly, the bed looked all too far away.  Pressing another open-mouthed kiss to her lips, Hiei began to fumble his way towards the vicinity of the bed.

            With antagonizing slowness, he laid her on top of the satin, disheveled comforter.  Her eyes looked on hungrily as he stood towering over her.  His hand went to the tie of his shirt, loosening the knot with skilled hands.  All of this seemed to be taking entirely too long for Kagome, who mewled softly in her throat and drew herself up from the bed.  Crawling towards him on her knees, he watched her in all her beauty.

            Her eyes shone with intense longing and desire.  A cherry blush of excitement colored her cheeks.  Wild, unruly wisps of inky black hair fell around her pale, angelic face.  The long, utterly formless tee shirt she wore drowned her in its sheer mass.  She was everything he had ever wanted, and now, it seemed he would finally get her.

            She reached him in short time, he, already having undone his shirt.  Now it was her turn to appraise him.  Long strands of soft, dark hair fell in his flaming eyes.  His face was set in a look of utter desire, she assumed it mimicked her own.  His black shirt hung open around him like a pair of dark wings.  Breezes stirred the fabric and his hair making both flutter in their wake.  His chest was broad and defined, the skin pulled taunt over the always-flexed pectorals.  Reaching for him, she ran a single finger lightly over the defined lines of his abs.  They flinched under her soft touches, jumping back from her fingers even as Hiei inched closer.  Her hand drew lazily towards the tie of his pants, pausing only momentarily in hesitation before tugging at the knot.  A growl of frustration left her throat as it refused to cooperate.  He chuckled in response to her anger.

            A rough hand passed over her small soft ones, brushing them aside as he undid his pants for her.  She giggled self consciously, darting her eyes to his, before moving her gaze quickly back to his hands.  He hadn't stopped watching her eager face; she was stirring the flames inside him with every sound she let pass her lips.  As his pants slid down his legs to pool on the floor, he made a grab for her.  She squeaked in surprise as his warm flesh trapped her underneath him.  His hands took a hold of her wrist, pulling them above her head.

            Gentle, butterfly kisses were trailed from the heated skin of her flushed face to her bruised, parted lips.  His rough textured hands slid slowly down her bare arms, eliciting mewls of pleasure from Kagome.  He shifted his legs nudging her thighs gently, quickly she complied and he sat back on his haunches in between her silky legs.  Kagome gasped when a heated hand trailed lazily over her stomach and found residence at her breast.  Cupping her tender chest, he kneaded one mound after the other, loving the noises of surprise and enjoyment she produced, but hating the restricted feeling of the cloth.  He wanted to take it slow, to let her feel everything he felt about her, pleasuring her as he knew it would be painful since it was her first time.

            Kagome found herself floating in a sea of ecstasy.  There was only one thing missing from her pleasant, mind-numbing state; flesh on flesh contact.  Like a roaring flame, Hiei's body heat penetrated her large tee shirt, licking the flames of desire over her heated flesh.  Her heart was hammering into her rib cage, promising to burst through at any moment.  Just when she thought the sensation of his hands on her breast was the greatest thing in existence, one of the hands molding her breast fluttered lower.  Heat danced a crossed her stomach, drawing the flames deep inside her core to leap alive and follow his lead.  The heat was fanned and spread through her veins like burning lava as his hand rested on the wet, lacy, black panties she wore.  Moaning, she bucked against his still hand attempting to draw him nearer, and make him move.

            He had paused.  The noises she was emitting had caused him to grow impossibly 

hard.  He was having great difficultly breathing, never the less moving with out ravishing her.  His whole body was humming and pulsing, following the ancient rhythm that dwelled deep inside every male of any species.  Now this rhythm, this thing that drove him, needed to touch her, to run his hands up and down her sweaty, silky skin.  To cup her bare breast, to trail his lips all over her body until he had tasted all of her, always knowing that it was something no one else had ever been able to do.  The blood had all drained from his body taking up instead in his lower regions, causing his ears to stop buzzing with the sound of blood thrumming through them.

            When Hiei was sitting still for a long while, Kagome stopped her movement as well.  One look at his face told her that it wasn't regret that had forced him into his statue-like state, as she had originally feared.  His face was twisted in a look of pure pleasure, yet there was a primeval glint resting in his dark depths that told a story of unrivaled desire.  She was filled with an intense need, a want that had too much power and rage behind it to be entirely her own.  The blood that ran in her veins surged to life, the demon inside her ripped out of the cage she had locked it in.  Never since the night that she had slaughtered her family's killers had she allowed the beast inside lose.  Now it was free, and it's one desire was Hiei, 'her' demon, and only hers.  A possessiveness that filled her entire being flooded her until she saw red, no one was to have him, and she was to make sure of it.

            Hiei was startled as Kagome jerked up suddenly.  In a swift movement he recognized as more of an offensive move than a sexual one, she had rolled them over, effectively switching their positions.  Now he was the one in the dominated stance and she in the dominator.  A plethora of emotion filled her lust filled gaze as she raked her long claws down his stomach.  He couldn't repress the moan that escaped him, nor could he stop from arching into her as she took her mouth to his nipple.  A growl rumbled from his throat when she bit down viscously on his tender flesh, drawing blood and lapping it up.  Locking eyes with him, she ran a soothing tongue over the torn wound, healing it instantly.  He was mesmerized, but he wasn't about to let her take over.  This was one area that he refused to lose power in.  A grunt later, found Kagome sprawled near the pillows and Hiei crouched on the comforter an arms length away.  Apparently, she wasn't about to roll over like a good bitch.  Well, if there was one thing he liked it was a challenge.

            She deliberately drew herself up slowly, letting her hair fall around her in pools.  The moonlight glinting off his body made him glow, the seen of sweat catching her eyes.  She wanted to lick it all off, every bit of it.  Even if she had to render his arms useless to do it.  Smiling, she scooped up the end of her tee shirt.  His eyes flashed dangerously, when a loud tearing sound filled the otherwise silent room.  The shirt was torn up to her mid drift, exposing creamy flesh and lacy underwear to his hungry eyes.  They moved towards each other like the predators they were, each circling the other one, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.  Hiei struck first.

            Leaping forward, he attempted to drag her to the bed, pinning her arms to her side.  Or at least that was the plan.  Instead, Kagome brought the torn fabric up and wrapped it quickly around his wrist.  Her eyes gleamed as his widened in surprise.  With a strong tug, Hiei landed on the bed, his arms pinned above his head.  Glimmering, navy orbs met his before soft lips pressed against his own.  Growling his displeasure, he nipped at her lip in a reprimanding way.  Pulling away, she trailed her warm mouth around his face, sucking the sweat from his brow, and neck.  His growl quickly turned to a surprised yip when his length was wrapped in a warm hand.  Raven locks drifted around them, creating a curtain from the outside world, and all there was was her angelic face and the amazing feel of her hand pumping his shaft.  Groaning, he decided he couldn't take it anymore.  While he would admit, at least to himself, that her little act had been the biggest turn on ever, he wanted to make her scream out for him, to quiver under him, to be filled with him.  He needed to possess her, and he needed it now.

            A second tearing sound filled the nights air as he broke his bounds.  Flipping her back on the mattress, he smirked down at her.  Twin pools of lust and love stared back at him, and that taunting clothing had to go.  A quick drag of his claws and her clothing was shredded.  Instead of yelling at him, she grinned wickedly, her fangs gleaming in the light.  She had never looked more beautiful to him.

            Long legs wound around his hips, drawing him nearer as he leaned down for a kiss.  Her lips were as soft as a rose, and as inviting as ever.  He knew what was about to take place was going to hurt her, and he wanted to get that part of this over with.  He didn't like seeing the tears in her eyes earlier, and he didn't like the idea that he would possibly be the cause of more.  To his shock, she pulled away from him, her head sinking into the downy pillows.

            "Hiei."  She was purring, her voice deep and throaty, it sent delicious shivers down his spine.  "Take me.  Please, Hiei.  I need to feel you inside me."  How could he resist that?  Capturing her mouth against his one more time, he guided himself into her tight, slick inferno.  With one swift thrust, she lost her maidenhead.  Her entire body tensed up, and a silent scream filled his mouth.  Stilling, Hiei glanced down worriedly at his lover, desperate to take away her pain.  Her eyes were closed, liquid pain seeping from under their lids to trail down her cheeks.  Leaning down, he kissed away one tear after another, till he felt her relax around him.  Opening his own eyes, he found himself staring into her luminous, dark, wet eyes.  Her lashes were damp with tears, a few of which still lingered on her flushed face.  A gentle smile pasted her lips and she leaned up cautiously to kiss his lips.  Taking his queue, he pulled out slightly before sliding back in with the utmost care.  She winced, but then an impatient look filled her hazy features.  Soon her hips bucked against his, causing them both to gasp.  That was all the encouragement they needed.  He set a pace, working up to a frenzy of hips meeting hips as they connected in an intimate way.  For the two of them, thanks to Hiei's Jagan, their minds were also one.  The room fell away, all sounds ceased minus the slapping of flesh against flesh, and the satisfied moans of pleasure.  Coils of pleasure were building up within each of them, winding tighter as they neared completion.  It was a frenzy of thrust made on both their parts, pushing closer to their releases.  It was like a drug neither of them had ever knew before, the sex was wonderful, but the way their whole beings wrapped around one another so completely was humbling and at the same time extraordinary.  As they both felt their bodies reach a plateau, the place before which they spiraled off into the depths of their orgasms, their souls merged.  At once they could feel each other like they never had.  She could fell what he was feeling as he thrust into her, the feeling of being so encompassed in warmth.  He could feel what she felt, the feeling of being utterly whole and filled.  This only lasted a moment before each was disconnected and collapsed in a heap of tangled limbs and sweat.

            Panting heavily, Hiei pulled out of her and rolled off to the side, allowing her tiny frame to gather some oxygen.  After several deep gasps of much needed oxygen, Kagome turned over to face Hiei.  Lying on their sides, they stared into each other's eyes.  If they hadn't just read it in the other's mind they could read it now in their eyes.  They were in love, more than love.  They completed each other, and with out having to say a thing, their eyes spoke volumes.  Sighing contently, Kagome wrapped her arm over Hiei's side, pressing herself flush with his body, while her hand played lazily over his chest.  Smiling down at her, Hiei propped her head up on his arm, twining his fingers in her tresses.  With the other arm he held her close, his hand playing over the small of her back in circles.  Breathing deeply of the other's scent, and with the quite evening breeze to lull them, they drifted off to sleep.  For once their dreams weren't terrifying nightmares, and memories of the past, instead they were of each other.  Twin smiles seen only by the night faded as sleep overtook them.

            Hey, I've postponed writing the next chapter for at least a week because I have studying to do…damn insufferable big ass tests.  Plus, I've decided to put off taking request for a new fanfiction, at least till my schedule chills out a little.  Thanks for your input anyway, I'll keep them in mind.

~Blackheart


	22. Foreshadowing Death

            Hey peeps!  Sorry about the last chapter.  I reread it and thought that it sucked.  It seemed so…mechanical…or something.  And I have to apologize again (twice in one paragraph…maybe that should tell me something…) this chapter is very short.  I wanted to create a little pent up expectancy for the battle that is coming up, and THE END OF THIS STORY!  Yea baby!  We only have a couple of chapters left!

!!!!IMPORTANT!!!!  READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            In my story, just because two demons have sex, doesn't mean they are mates!  Sorry to disappoint, but I figure it to be like humans.  Just because you get randy one night and sleep with someone doesn't mean the next morning you're married to him or her, (unless you happen to be in Vegas…).  I know a lot of people thought that they had finally become mates, but that isn't the case.  I'm sorry if this upsets you, but all will be explained…later.  Now onto the story! :p

Warning!!!  Graphic gory scenes to ensue, please avoid reading this fic if you are not of a suitable age, or do not have parent consent!  You have been warned!

I do not owe either the InuYasha characters or those of YuYu Hakusho

Bitter Memories Chapter twenty-one : Foreshadowing Death 

            The sun bled acrossed the eastern sky, the crimson rays spreading a heated red hue over the lands.  Birds arose from their slumber greeting the day with exuberant chirps.  As the sun peaked in the sky, its light pooled over the sleeping habitants of the land.  Softly blowing breezes chilled the air, swirling through the lace curtains of a certain set of balcony doors.

            Closer inspection of the bed would show two individuals, their bodies so close they appeared to be fused as one.  Long strands of midnight silk flowed over the bed and moving pillow that Kagome's head rested on.

            During the night the couple had shifted positions.  Kagome at present lay nearly on top of Hiei.  Her right leg tossed carelessly over his.  Her head was resting lightly on his broad chest, lolling gently with his every breath.  Hiei, for his part, was as wrapped around Kagome as was possible.  His arms were both holding her body close to his.  His head was tilted to the side, her head tucked under his chin.  Just as Kagome had a leg thrown over him, he had a leg tossed over her.  The sheets and comforter had long since been shoved aside, the latter of which lay discarded on the floor.  Golden shafts of sunlight followed an unseen path, the light gliding over the smooth wooden floors of the bedroom and coming to rest on the angelic, sleeping faces of the two lovers.

            Bathed in the warm glow of the sun, Kagome unconsciously buried herself deeper into the mass of muscle and heat that was Hiei.  Both swam towards the waking world, each content to stay as they were in their cocoon of the other's arms.

            A loud, jarring, BANG echoed throughout the room, the walls shaking from the intensity.  Hiei instantly tightened his grip on Kagome before turning them quickly over, so that his body completely covered Kagome's small form.  Kagome's eyes shot open the same moment that Hiei's did.  Looking into the crimson globes of his eyes, she was momentarily distracted from the sound that had awoken them both.  Hiei found himself in a similar position.

            "OH MY GODS!!!"  The ear shattering, blood curdling, high pitched screech broke their trance, causing both to swing their heads in the direction of which it came from.  Their faces went into identical looks of utter surprise, Kagome's eyes widened to that of saucers.  A crimson blush nipped at their cheeks, racing along their faces to their necks and bare bodies.  In an instant, they were completely tomato red with embarrassment.  Eight pairs of very wide, very curious, and very unwelcome eyes were transfixed with the sight of the naked Hiei and Kagome on the bed.

            Actually, had it not been such a surprise, it would have been amusing.  Hiei, had his back to the group, so in essence, there was a full on mooning going on.  Kagome, hidden beneath Hiei's frame, had managed to curl up on herself as much as humanly possible, not quite hiding the fact that she was stark raving nude as well.  Trying desperately not to laugh, Genkai cleared her throat, recovering first from the shock.  The noise seemed to have an effect on everyone.

            Hiei and Kagome seemed to melt into the mattress, both yanking up the sheets to preserve what little modesty they may have left.  All present in the room were beat red, with the exception of Genkai who had calmly turned her back.  InuYasha's mouth was opening and closing rapidly, his face a mixture of anger and disbelief.  Yusuke was attempting to not stare openly at Kagome, while Keiko buried her head in his chest.  Kuwabara looked like someone socked him in the gut.  Botan was embarrassed as hell, but positively beaming at the couple.  Kurama and Yukina had turned around quickly, both with wide eyes and what appeared to be a rather nasty sunburn blooming on their cheeks.

            "GET OUT!!!" Kagome screamed just as Hiei opened his mouth to retort as well.

            "YOU HAVE TWO SECONDS BEFORE I DISEMBOWL YOU!"  Hiei snarled, his fangs gleaming in the sun.  If looks could kill, Kagome and Hiei would be considered mass murderers right about now.  Both their faces were contorted into viscous glares, their eyes narrowed and their hands wringing the blankets they clutched to their chests.

            Getting the point, Keiko, Botan, and Yukina fisted their hands into the folds of InuYasha, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama's shirts forcefully dragging them from the room.  Genkai, however, remained.  She coolly tilted her head to the side, peering at the pissed off youkai on the bed.

            "I suggest you two find some clothing.  There is a dangerous opponent heading our way."  With that, she walked slowly from the room, leaving behind her two extremely scarlet, snarling demons.  As the door slid shut, Hiei chanced a look at the steaming Kagome; slightly worried she would never want to see him after this.

            To his surprise, she turned to look at him; her face stained a very deep cherry.  When her eyes locked with his a slow, embarrassed grin filtered over her features.

            "Well, I can see that my life will never be boring with you around."  Despite himself, he chuckled along with her, both smiling at the other.  An unspoken conversation took place, and without saying a word, Hiei nodded.

            "So, we get dressed, destroy what ever the hell is on the way, and then slaughter them?"  He asked, the dangerous glint in his eye saying he wasn't exactly kidding.  Kagome gave him a feral smirk, her fangs catching the light coming through the open balcony doors.  Wrapping her arms around his neck, she let the covers slip away from her chest as she nipped gently at his throat.

            "Couldn't have said it better myself."  She purred, greatly enjoying his claws scraping lazily over her back.  Pulling away, she crawled from the bed in search of clothing for the up coming fight.  After a moment, Hiei followed her example, searching the floor for signs of his discarded garments.

~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~

            Exiting the room, Hiei placed a quick kiss on Kagome's cheek before falling back into his unemotional, steely farce.  Narrowing their eyes, they sneered in the direction of who ever dared to meet them eye-to-eye.  Heading down the hall, Hiei finished strapping his sword securely at his waist, absent-mindedly clutching the handle every time he laid eyes on one of his would-be 'victims'.  Kagome noticed and inwardly grinned.  Hiei was just itching to regain some dignity by beating the shit out of all those who interfered with his peaceful rest.  And frankly, she was all for it.

            Behind the still irritated demons, the rest of the group followed them nervously.  Yukina and Keiko stayed back at the door to Genkai's sanctuary, knowing they would cause more problems than solve if they went along.

            Kagome tensed.  That feeling from last night returned (not that feeling, perverts….).  The air was thick with warning, she could nearly taste the aura of an extremely powerful, and extremely evil presence headed her way.  A chill ran down her spine, and it had nothing to do with the cold air that was whipping her hair around.  If there was one thing she had learned in the past, it was to trust in her abilities and to read the warning signs around her.  Right now, she knew what ever was coming here, came for her.  Before this fight was over, some one would die, and, judging by the way her skin crawled and her heart raced, she was to be that someone.  Fear nearly crippled her.  Death wasn't what scared her.  No, it was leaving precious people behind.  After she had been left completely alone in the world she had promised herself not to get attached.  If you have no one then they can't miss you when you're gone.  Glancing to her left, she eyed Hiei nervously.  She had just found in him all the things she had been looking for, the things she wanted in a mate, and she sure as hell wasn't ready to give all that up.  Tearing her eyes from his proud figure, she looked at the assembled group.  Everyone was on edge; all were alert and prepared.  If they were willing to fight along side her then she was willing to die for them.  As it was she was the only one that possessed enough power to even rival what was headed their way, she'd never tell Hiei it though.  Straightening up she looked to the North.  Whatever was on its way would have to put up a pretty good fight if it wanted her dead.  But, if it meant her friends lives to succeed, then she wasn't willing to risk it.  No matter what, they weren't to be harmed.  Even if it killed her.

Hiya!  I know your all pretty mad at me for leaving you with a damn cliff hanger, but………I'm very greedy and want reviews!  I didn't get very many last time so I would like some this go round.  Those of you who thought I was worth the effort, Thanks a bundle!  You all rock and get a cookie!  Pretty please?  I'm not above begging, lying, stealing, and with holding new chapters to get what I want, so lets all get what we want and make me happy!  Giggle, this part of the story is what I think I like best!

Q & A

The reason I took so long to update last time is because I was busy, very busy.  I'm sorry, but at least I'm updating now, right?

The thing about Kagome dying will be explained in the future chapter(s), rest easy my child, things will be made clear for you soon.

And, heh, no.  I'm not making this a Romeo and Juliet thing.  But it would be fun to hear you all complain if I killed off both Kagome and Hiei.  Hummm…….maybe I should rethink my ending……


	23. Evil Incarnate

            Hey!  I know this isn't very long, but it's all I could do right now.  Kinda brain dead, so to speak.  I'm trying realllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyy hard to make the giant fight scene really cool, full of suspension, and a thrill.  But, I can't get it the way I want it, so bare with me.  You'll see it posted soon enough.  Thanks for your reviews, I love em!

Warning!!!  Graphic gory scenes to ensue, please avoid reading this fic if you are not of a suitable age, or do not have parent consent!  You have been warned!

I do not owe either the InuYasha characters or those of YuYu Hakusho

Bitter Memories Chapter twenty-two : Evil incarnate 

            Clouds built overhead, their dark masses seeming to choke off all the life, love, and general goodness that were the world.  Everyone was tense with tension.  Hiei's hands were involuntarily clutching and releasing the hilt of his sword.  Kurama's back muscles were twitching beneath his shirt, his face drawn and pale.  Botan looked terrified, her entire body shaking as she fought to not go to Kurama.  Yukina was in a similar state to Botan.  Yusuke's jaw was set and jumping, Kagome could hear his teeth gnashing together in anticipation.  Even Kuwabara was silent and strained.  InuYasha was placed protectively in front of Kagome, his only real sign of nervousness.  Hiei had situated himself on the other side of Kagome, both staring ahead of them waiting.

            Kagome and Genkai seemed to be the only ones not showing a care in the world.  Genkai was staring towards the horizon in an almost contemplative way.  What no one knew was that she was just as worried as the rest of them were.  She knew the outcome of this battle; Kagome would die.  She only hoped that her interference was enough to allow for a sliver of mercy from Fate.  Perhaps, even the cruel Goddess wouldn't have the heart to rip Kagome from Hiei at the time they had just begun to realize their true feelings.

            If anyone had bothered to glance at Kagome, they would have done a double take.  She stood facing the oncoming danger with a peaceful, serene air about her.  Before she had made it out the door, Genkai had handed her a sword, in fact everyone had a weapon of some kind.  That sword was loosely held in Kagome's hand, the only thing keeping her grounded at that moment.  The look on her face showed her to be at complete peace with the world.  She, too, knew what was to come, and suddenly she had been able to accept it and let rest all the bitter sorrows that haunted her.  She wasn't afraid to die; she just hoped that Hiei wouldn't take it too badly.

            As the world was cast into darkness, Kagome's muscles tensed.  The powerful, tainted aura she had sensed was finally here.  This was the moment of truth.  Wicked black and neon purple lightening lit the sky, seeming to come from the ball of glowing energy heading their way at an impossibly fast speed.  All the blood was roaring in her ears, drowning out the sounds of the howling wind and the explosive boom of the thunder.  Time to face the music.

            The evil power flared, the neon purple energy crackling like the snap of a whip, and then all was silent except for the hum of energy.  Taking a deep breath, Kagome brought her head up to see what had stopped not even thirty feet from her.  All the air she had swallowed forcibly left her lungs in a whoosh, leaving her breathless and shocked.

            Narrowed, bleeding lavender eyes pierced her own, searing her brain and leaving her weak kneed.  The thing before her very well could have been the devil himself, or more acutely, themselves.  Yellowed, dead skin, peeled from around the eyes, mouth, nose and almost anywhere joints connected exposing grayed muscle tissue.  There were no lips; they had been ripped off, leaving a bloody, gaping, grinning whole in its place.  The teeth were as yellowed as the skin, blood seeping from between them.  Pieces of skull showed through places the skin and muscle had been ripped away.  Ribs, cracked and splintered, protruded from its sides.  Several organs were seen spilling from where it's stomach should have been.  But the worst had to be its heart.  The protective breastbone was nonexistent.  Black blood oozed from the large puncture wound, more spilling with every heartbeat.  Kagome could clearly see the black, pulsating organ, contract and expand, a new wave of blood spilling from its depths.  It's eyes were wild, yet intelligent, holding a malicious glint only befitting a serial killer, and indeed that's what this thing was.

            No matter how decayed, or twisted, Kagome would know those faces anywhere.  All the horrors of her past stared her in the eyes, daring her, condemning her, and filled with unspoken promise.  Every evil she had ever helped vanquish, every nemesis she had overthrown, every maniacal, evil, dead ex-priestess she had watched die, was a part of this thing.  It was the evil incarnate, and it had come to collect.  It's target, Kagome.

Before you complain……….I'M WORKING ON IT!  The next scene anyway! J  I promise you'll have it even if it sucks reallllllllllyyyyyy bad and kills me.  Soooooo, keep reviewing so maybe it will magically appear faster!  (just joking, when I finally get it right it will be up for you!)

~blackheart__


	24. Spilt Personalities Part 1

Well, here it is. Part one of at least two winding down, good vs. evil showdown. I hope you all like it. I, for one am rather proud of this particular piece, now if only the next part will flow together as smoothly….grumbles, and kicks herself. Thanks to all that reviewed, here's you chapter flavored cookie, baked especially for you!

IMPORTANT!!!

This hasn't been letting me show when I'm changing views on you, so if you see an indented paragraph, then one that is not, the unindented one is the change of view. Sorry guys....I really tried.

Warning!!! Graphic gory scenes to ensue, please avoid reading this fic if you are not of a suitable age, or do not have parent consent! You have been warned!

I do not owe either the InuYasha characters or those of YuYu Hakusho

Bitter Memories Chapter twenty-three : Split personalities, part one 

"Kagome." The single word was a threat, promise, and a demand rolled into one raspy drawl. Baring her fangs, Kagome slipped into a fighting stance, no longer aware of the people around her. The creature's laughter sent cold chills up and down her spine, settling in the pit of her stomach. She felt sick the longer it's eyes pierced her own. "Have you forgotten me already?" As she watched in horror, the face's skin peeled in long shreds; twisted, clawed hands helping it along. Wincing, but too utterly shocked to look away, Kagome stared as the bones all broke and snapped, the facial structure changing right before her eyes. A final, sickening plop hung heavily on the air as the last of the gooey flesh from it's face dropped to the ground.

"Recognize me?" The voice was taunting, sounding like the demon before her was choking on bile and blood. Kagome gaped openly. She did recognize that face. Yura of the Hair glared coldly back at her through a veil of blood and flesh chunks. "Good, I can see you do. Well, how about it Kagome? Want to finish what we started so long ago? If you beat me, you can have the pleasure of meeting another face long forgotten." If she strained, Kagome could hear the vaguely feminine voice behind all the gurgling. Squaring her shoulders, Kagome flipped her head defiantly.

"You were simple to beat before, Yura, what makes you think you're a match for me now?" Kagome smiled confidently, although she didn't feel any of it. Yura was too sure of herself, meaning there had to be a catch.

Yura rose an eyebrow in Kagome's direction. "So you find me to be no threat? But what would, the great Kagome, champion for good, fear? Perhaps you would care to make things a little more interesting?" Without waiting, Yura glowed a violet color, the power crackling in the air around her, electrifying it. Smiling evilly, she was consumed in a mass of black energy.

Now Kagome was worried. She knew what evil made up that awful mockery of nature. A blast of light, thunder, and wind, shook the ground and nearly forced the gang to their knees. The obsidian mass had expanded and transformed in shaped. Slowly the black cover began to go transparent, allowing them to glimpse what was inside before they came face to face with it. Kagome paled; even she hadn't thought that it was possible.

As the bubble popped, ten figures emerged from its depths. They were faces Kagome and InuYasha knew all too well. They both glanced at each other worriedly, taking toll of the other's look of utter disbelief. From the depths of hell, from which they had been sent, stood their enemies. Yura, Kikyou, Kanna, Kagura, Naraku, Jakotsu, Gatenmaru, Goshinki, Juuroumaru and his counter part Kageroumaru. They all were smirking, minus Kanna and Juuroumaru, since the two never showed emotion in life either.

Kagome drew in a shaky breath. This was not going to be easy. Sure she and the others had managed to defeat all of these monsters before, but together like this? She wasn't so sure.

Naraku stepped forward, he, like the rest, appeared completely normal. They looked like they were once again living, breathing homicidal maniacs.

"You know what to do." Naraku's barked order startled Kagome, making her visibly jump. This didn't go unnoticed by either side. The creatures from hell watched her with rage simmering in their eyes, Kagome's friends with worry. If she was this startled, they knew they were in for a long fight.

The creatures all stepped forward on paths unseen to the living, (or in Boton's case dead). They split up, rounding on a member of the Spirit Detectives and their friends.

Kagome watched in horror as her nemeses headed off towards her friends. Naraku hadn't moved from his spot, his glittering black eyes focused on her. She shivered under his gaze, but took up a fighting stance anyway. If he wanted to fight her, who was she to deny him the pleasure?

InuYasha watched warily as Kikyou circled closer to him. He could see the malice in her features, the once doe-brown eyes he loved were cold and dead, something he should have seen a long time ago. He knew this wasn't the girl he had fallen in love with, but the idea of fighting her to the death unnerved him. It felt like he was betraying her memory, the memory of the Kikyou he had known, not the hell-spawn in front of him.

Glancing around the battlefield, he noticed that several pairs of people had already begun their fight. His eyes grew wide as he watched Gatenmaru, the woman-killing-Moth-Demon, lash out at Yukina. He felt his demon blood begin to boil, the flesh of his skin feeling like acid had been poured over him as Yukina's head snapped to the side, a trail of blood left in her jaw's wake.

A searing pain jolted his stomach, twisting his organs in knots and landing him on his back in the dirt. Kikyou's hands were glowing black, the residue of a powerful energy attack still clinging to them. She hissed at him, her stoic face twisted into a deadly serious snarl.

"Your life is in danger and you have the nerve to ignore me?!?" She howled in rage, her eyes lighting up in fury. She seared holes into his figure as he slowly picked himself off of the ground. Casting a worried glance back at Yukina, he steeled himself. Yukina would die if he didn't get this over with quickly.

"I made a promise I intend to kept, Inu." Her voice dripped sarcasm, and malevolence. Her thin frame began shaking in resentment, the red and white of her miko clothing flapping in the wind she was emitting as she gathered another blast of dark power into her palms. "You will go to hell, InuYasha, and you will suffer. I plan to see to it my self. This, Inu, dear, is for stripping me of my life before my business in this world was completed." As the words left her cherry lips, the energy leapt from her hands, twining together. The ground was ripped up in the wake of the massive amounts of power. InuYasha dodged, his arm being caught in the outermost of the blast. Red-hot pain bit through him. Looking down, his jaw went slack.

His arm was almost completely skinned, the flesh and muscle underneath coated in a thick, fresh layer of blood. The dark crimson liquid pooled up, running the length of the appendage in an alarming rate before a large puddle began to form on the ground. Gnashing his teeth against the excruciating injury, his eyes narrowed as they took in the woman before him. He suddenly wished desperately that he hadn't died and left Tetsusaiga in the battlefield over five hundred years ago.

Kikyou watched in amusement as InuYasha growled at her, his pupils dilating, and becoming an aqua speck in a sea of burgundy. His elongated fangs cut into his lips, his newly lengthened claws clenching into the flesh of his palms, the left one making him wince just to use it.

Snarling, InuYasha leapt into the air, no longer concerned that he had at one time loved this bitch. First, she had attacked him, second, and most importantly, she was keeping him from rescuing Yukina. A ferrous roar tore from his throat as he tensed his body in anticipation of plunging his claws deep into her smirking face.

Hiei wasn't sure what to think. After the demons had emerged from the black mass, he could tell that they worried Kagome. And that alone worried him. He knew as well as anyone else did that the girl was a regular energy factory, and if she was worried, then these people couldn't spell out anything good for him and the others.

A tall, male demon with long lavender hair and emerald eyes, was at one moment standing next to a dark haired demon that seemed to be calling the shots, to directly in front of Hiei. Hiei stumbled backwards, surprised at the speed of this thing. It moved so fast that even he had trouble keeping up. A smaller version of the demon that had just appeared in front of him was seated on its shoulder, its body made up of arachnid legs and arms. The smaller demon grinned at Hiei, showing a mouthful of watering, razor sharp fangs.

"You will fall by our hands, boy." It snarled, its face twisting up in a deranged scowl. "Juuroumaru, let us dispose of this……" The little demon's face glowed in spite, "disgrace." Hiei growled low in his throat, already knowing this was going to be a lot harder than he had thought.

Using his thumb, Hiei clicked his sword free of the sheath, his hand wrapping around the handle with every intention of drawing the sword and taking the large demon, Juuroumaru's, head off. It seemed that the little one was the brain, so to speak, of the large guy.

In a flurry of silk, Juuroumaru had positioned himself behind Hiei; Kageroumaru (little guy) was nowhere to be seen. Using his demon abilities, Hiei began to draw his katana while twisting around to face Juuroumaru. Instead, Juuroumaru had reached out and latched his knife-like teeth into Hiei's shoulder before Hiei could even face him. Grinding his teeth against the pain, Hiei flipped his sword so the point was facing backwards and drove it as hard as he could behind him.

Kageroumaru, having hid himself underneath the hard packed earth, flew out of his hiding place as soon as Hiei was distracted by Juuroumaru's attack. Brandishing his claws, he dove toward Hiei's stomach. When Hiei's blade was in the process of thrusting backward, Kageroumaru lashed his claws against the surprised Koorime's chest.

Cursing mentally against the pain, Hiei finished his sword's track, only to find that Juuroumaru had already moved. Falling to the ground, Hiei snarled up at Juuroumaru, who was standing over him as though he had been there the entire time.

Genkai watched cautiously as the massive demon approached her. It radiated power, but then again, they all did. This one seemed to be getting some sort of amusement from her, but she couldn't see what was so funny to it.

"Genkai, I find your minds openness amusing. You'll be begging for your pathetic, old life by the time I get through with you. Oh, yes, I can read your mind like an open book." The demon was tall, around fifteen feet in height; his body was built muscular and buff. His skin had a deep purple hue, his hair an inky black, but it was his eyes that caught her attention. They glowed such an intense blood red; their depth overtook her. Shaking her head, she realized instantly how to defeat him. The problem was trying to get him to fall for anything.

"So, you've spotted the flaw in me after all. But that plan to blast me with a wave of spirit energy will never work, because the minute you attempt it, I'll have already known and been out of harms way. You're going to have to think of something else, or face defeat at the hands of Goshinki." His laughter was deep and throaty; the bass behind it shook the ground, making it hard from Genkai to remain standing. Glaring at the beast before her, she realized she maybe in more trouble than she had thought.

If there was one thing Goshinki was reading from Genkai it was that she was a strategist. She always thought things completely through, and while normally this was her path to victory, in a battle with him, a mind reading demon, it would be her destruction.

Genkai thought furiously. But one look at Goshinki told her he knew what she was planning. It was difficult to fight when all her moves would be countered, or avoided.

Sensing the elder woman's frustration and distraction, Goshinki smirked to himself. Flexing his massive claws, he races forward with a surprising amount of agility. Drawing his claws in a large downward arc, Goshinki shifts his downward swing at the last second, catching Genkai a crossed the back. She tumbled to the ground, feeling the burning sensation of lots of blood loss. Her shoulders shook traitorously as she tried to force her way off of the unyielding ground. Her arms buckled, sending her back to the dirt, the deep gashes on her back making the torn muscles nearly useless. Grinding her teeth, Genkai felt the ground rumble as much as she heard Goshinki above her chuckling.

The child heading his way was devoid of any sort of pigment. Her hair was snow white, her skin as sliver as the moon's light. Even the dress and flowers she wore were pure in their color. Only her dead, black eyes had any sort of color to them. Clutched in her hand was a large, intricate silver mirror. Despite his normally unfazable exterior in battle, Kurama shivered. The girl was unnaturally silent, and her lack of emotion was unnerving. The only sounds she emitted as she walked toward him were the soft, even breathing, and the swish of her silk dress.

Inside Youko was baring his teeth, his ears laid back on his head. They both agreed; this girl was on a whole level of evil on her own.

As she stopped in front of him, she cocked her head to the side, her black orbs running lazily over his body. Bringing her lifeless eyes back to his own, she held out her mirror, slowly beginning to twist it around to face him.

In an aloft, childlike voice, she called a crossed the distance to him. He suddenly realized he liked her better when he thought she didn't speak. Her voice reminded him of those creepy children of the corn, hell; she could probably scare them as well. "Your soul is mine."

Kurama felt an odd feeling of breathlessness pass over his body as his jade eyes locked on the image of himself in the mirror. A black void surrounded him, blocking out all but his own reflected image in the mirror.

He felt like he was being ripped in two before he found himself looking a Youko through the reflective, cold, glass of the demon's mirror. A terror he had never know gripped his heart as he called out repeatedly for the fox deity in his head and coming up empty every time.

Youko stared at the small demon before him, the mirror she clutched in her hands showing him clearly Suichi Minamino staring back at him with wide, frightened eyes. It only took him an instant to figure out what had taken place. The demon had stolen the soul of Suichi, leaving himself free from Suichi's grasp and in complete control of Suichi's body. Youko's golden eyes glimmered in mischief, his lips parting in a feral grin.

Inside the mirror, Suichi was sure he felt his heart stop. After living his whole life with the youkai in his head, he knew what he was thinking.

"Youko! You can't leave me in here!" Pounding his fists against the glass, Suichi screamed at the top of his lungs, praying by some miracle, Youko would rescue him. As a bitter coldness enveloped his body, choking off his air supple, he seen Youko laugh openly, tossing his head back in glee. This time, Suichi's heart did stop.

Heheh, I told you it was part ONE! Don't kill the author! So we know that Kurama had to face off with Kanna, Yukina with Gatenmaru, Hiei with Juuroumaru AND Kageroumaru, Genkai has to take on Goshinki, InuYasha gets to battle Kikyou, and Kagome has to duke it out with Naraku.

So, my question for this chapter is:

Who do you think the rest of them are going to have to face?

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan With

Yura, Kagura, and Jakotsu. Who will be paired up with whom? Will the homicidal authoress let some of your favorite characters fall victim to these monsters? Find out!

REVIEW!!!!!

BlackHeart


	25. I'm sorry to inform you

I am sorry to inform you that this story will not be continued. It is with overwhelming sadness that I introduce myself. My name is Brey Autumn and I was the authoress' best friend. Aubrey and I knew each other for years, we even wrote part of this story together. Aubrey, I doubt you knew, had a serious case of kidney cancer three years ago. She went through treatment, but they didn't catch it all. She pasted away October 15, 2004. She was twenty years old. I'm sorry to be the barer of bad news, she will be greatly missed.


End file.
